Desconocidos
by Crimela
Summary: Neji y Sakura se ven obligados a compartir un mismo destino: el matrimonio. Neji se esfuerza por hundirse en un pozo de amargura al ver su vida truncada, ¿podrá Sakura Haruno ayudarlo a salir? Además, deberán enfrentar un fuerte enemigo... NejiSaku Intento de Angst
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por entrar, espero les entretenga la historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

.

_**Desconocidos**__**.**_

_**.**_

**Resumen**

_Ante la posibilidad de una guerra, es necesario asegurar la vida y permanencia de los clanes. El Clan Hyuga requiere parecer estable y resistente, ante los cambios que se avecinan. El Clan Hyuga requiere una alianza que le permita continuar en el poder. El Clan Hyuga manda que Hyuga Neji contraiga matrimonio._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

La sala tenía una magra decoración, como todas las dependencias del Bouke. Neji Hyuga, permanecía sentado, con el rostro incólume; mientras escuchaba la decisión de su tío. Hiashi Hyuga, acompañado por una mujer anciana -Hoko Hyuga- y por la Hokage, permanecían de pie, observándolos con atención a él y aquella mujer a su lado.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué debía estar con ella? Sabía de memoria las palabras que decía su tío, las había escuchado tantas veces que no producían nada en él: _El honor del clan, la felicidad del clan, por el clan, los sacrificios del clan, todo lo que el maldito clan hacía por él y, sobre todo, lo que esperaban de él._

Ladeó un poco el rostro para observarla, sin embargo, fue un error, pues sintió como una ira cegadora empezaba a correr por sus venas; no había esperanza alguna. ¿Por qué lo habían atado con aquella mujer, insignificante e inútil? ¿Cómo había permitido que la injerencia de su tío llegara a esos extremos? Tenía muchas preguntas, mas las respuestas nunca llegaban, ni siquiera entendía el porqué le permitió tanto a su tío, no comprendía cómo era que seguían con aquel teatro, pero sobre todo, no entendía porqué no había terminado con todo aquello. ¿Qué sería de su vida? ¿Vida? No, ya no tenía vida alguna, se la habían arrancado, habían dispuesto de ella como si fuere un mocoso el cual no podría tomar alguna buena decisión.

Finalmente, no lo pudo soportar más, con la respiración agitada por el enojo, se puso de pie, con elegancia, quizás manteniendo aquella absurda fachada de indiferencia, cuando, de verdad, estaba enojado y hasta dolido. No se despidió de los presentes, en todo caso, nada de lo que dijera podría servir en aquel asunto. ¿Cuál asunto? Un matrimonio. Dejó la habitación sin mirar atrás.

—Detente, Neji— pero el chico ignoró completamente la orden, qué más daba, harían el compromiso con o sin él, ellos ya tenían todas sus cartas sobre la mesa.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero encuentren este un buen preámbulo para continuar. Es cortito, pero la historia serà un poco larga y prometo continuarla (lo juro). Es un NejiSaku, un poco lento, porque cómo vemos se trata de un matrimonio forzado en el que ninguno de los dos estará muy cómodo.

Quiero agradecerle enormemente a **Lady Cere/****Ms. Dragneel Li**, quien me ha ayudado con este fic y se ha encargado de darle un excelente beteo :)

**Cualquier opinión, duda, crítica sobre el fic, será muy agradecida**. Ya saben, comentar es gratis y nos ayuda a crecer :)

_**¡Saludos a todas!**_


	2. Cap I Matrimonio: invención absurda

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por entrar, espero les entretenga la historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**.**

_"matrimonio: una invención absurda que sólo podía existir por la gracia infinita de Dios. Estaba contra toda razón científica que dos personas apenas conocidas, sin parentesco alguno entre sí, con caracteres distintos, con culturas distintas, y hasta con sexos distintos, se vieran comprometidas de golpe a vivir juntas, a dormir en la misma cama, **a compartir dos destinos que tal vez estuvieran determinados en sentidos divergentes**_".

El amor en tiempos del cólera. Gabriel García Márquez (Juvenal Urbino).

* * *

Hoko Hyuga desde hacía más de cincuenta años era la casadera oficial del Clan Hyuga y nunca en su larga vida había visto tal desplante: un _novio_ que abandonaba la sala… y con la mandamás de la aldea presente. Gruñó y salió inmediatamente detrás del hombre; iba furibunda, zapateando con fuerza, con los ojos clavados en la espalda de Neji. Su furia hacia la imprudente juventud Hyuga aumentó, cuando la señorita Hanabi se interpuso entre ella y Neji, que huía hacia los patios, y logró distraerla y alejarla del muchacho.

Neji suspiró aliviado al verse librado de la anciana, pero sabía que el encuentro con su tío no se podía evitar. Decidió esperar a la sombra de un higuerón.

—**Te comportarás, Neji**— sentenció Hiashi Hyuga con voz dura. —**No olvides tu lugar y responsabilidad con el Clan. Y si no lo haces, me encargaré yo mismo de recordarte cuál es tu papel**.

Hiashi Hyuga detectó al instante el enojo de su sobrino. Podía leer el disgusto en cada línea del rostro del joven y en su respiración pausada y controlada. Esa actitud la había visto cientos de veces en su hermano: el hermetismo, la hostilidad. Y él lo odiaba. Porque le desesperaba que su sobrino no se expresara, que tan solo lo mirara con sus profundos y fríos ojos culpándolo, y él sabía que era culpable.

Hiashi no pudo evitar comparar el frío enojo de Neji, con las lágrimas y mejillas rojas de su hija mayor, o con los gritos de su hija menor. Pensó que era mucho más fácil lidiar con sus dos hijas que con el estoicismo del sobrino.

—**Tú decidiste ser un shinobi, es tu deber como Hyuga**.

—**Sus hijas no han sido casadas**— gruñó Neji.

—**Si** **esto no fuera por el bien de la aldea, nunca lo habría aceptado**— le confesó el hombre, no como muestra de arrepentimiento, sino recordándole la importancia del bienestar de la aldea —**Debes guardar tu compostura, recuerda tu posición**.

**.O._O_.O.**

Sakura Haruno cambió su estado civil de soltera a casada después de tres días de arduo trabajo de investigación y negociación. Con la ayuda de su maestra, que estaba al tanto de la situación de la aldea, Shizune, quien conocía las leyes de Konoha, y de Kurenai, que sabía de las costumbres de los Hyuga, revisaron el contrato de matrimonio.

Sí, contrato: la manifestación del acuerdo de dos voluntades, donde se establecían todas las condiciones y características de la nueva vida de casados. Sakura admiró el trabajo de sus asesoras, cada aspecto de su vida había sido decidido en el papel y se sentía conforme. La única obligación de Sakura era ser la representante femenina de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga ante los distintos concejos.

Kurenai se encargó de llevar la firma de Sakura a la casa Hyuga; mientras la _novia_ les comunicó la noticia a sus padres. La señora Haruno mostró el ímpetu y la explosividad de su carácter: ¡no toleraría una mentira de esa magnitud, con su propia hija involucrada! En un arranque de ira decidió aceptar un trabajo que le habían ofrecido en la aldea de las Aguas Termales como rehabilitadora médica, tan solo para marcharse lejos. El señor Haruno trató de rimar alguna frase relacionada, pero su voz se apagó poco a poco: "_El cerezo en flor, florece en un matrimonio sin amor…_".

Se despidió de Ino Yamanaka, en un abrazo largo y cálido. Pero lo más difícil fue despedirse de Naruto. Frente a sus padres pudo mostrarse serena, pero ante Naruto se derrumbó. Cuando sintió el calor del hombre y se encontró entre sus fuertes brazos, se preguntó por qué había aceptado esa terrible situación, por qué no podía salir corriendo de ahí. La inundaron todas sus inseguridades y miedos, pero la calidez y devoción del abrazo de Naruto la hicieron sentirse segura y protegida… aunque fuera por un instante.

—**No lo hagas, Sakura**— aquel lastimero susurro contra su oído le causó un escalofrío.

—**Lo siento**— susurró ella, abrazándolo fuertemente, y lloró, y él la dejó llorar.

—**Shhh**—le susurró, consolándola. Sabía lo doloroso que era para ella, y se juró que el sacrificio de su amiga no sería en vano. Encontraría una manera para evitar la guerra que los obligaba a separarse.

**O._O_.O.**

El tercer día de noviembre, Neji dejó su firma en un papel que no tuvo derecho a leer y se casó.

El cuarto día de noviembre, se celebró una boda. A solicitud de Sakura, se colocó al altar lejos de los invitados y la pronunciación de votos matrimoniales fue simple, sin devoción ni pasión, ni miradas. Quizá la gota de credibilidad en aquella farsa de matrimonio, fueron los suegros. Hiashi Hyuga se mostró todo lo serio y orgulloso que debe mostrarse un hombre como él, y los señores Haruno lloraron cuando su hija tomó la mano del Hyuga y lloraron cuando entró con él en un coche. Los invitados creyeron que estaban felices con la unión, mas aquellas lágrimas eran por ver aquel matrimonio sin amor.

**O._O_.O**

Bajo el frío matinal de noviembre, Neji Hyuga lamentó el camino que había tomado su vida. Tenía los ojos clavados en su agenda... que no tenía nada anotado. Su tío había cancelado todas sus actividades de las próximas dos semanas y lo había obligado a permanecer todo el día en las dependencias de la rama secundaria. Con ella, con su _esposa_, su cadena.

Neji Hyuga, desde ese día (el fatídico cuatro de noviembre) era el líder oficial de la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuga. En su primer despertar oficial como hombre casado se desesperó. Decidió pasar el día en los patios lejanos, debía alejarse, al menos, lo que le permitiera los linderos de su casa. Realmente, no se sorprendió cuando encontró a la mujer en el mismo solitario paraje en donde él habría querido estar y haciendo la actividada que él habría querido hacer: lanzar shurikens contra un árbol. No se saludaron, no tenían por qué hacerlo. Neji retrocedió y se marchó. Si ella estaba en los patios, él estaría en las residencias. Asunto arreglado y, después, que su tío le recordara el cumplimiento de sus deberes de esposa a aquella mujer.

Para Neji el día pasó lento. Su cabeza se esmeró en torturarlo. Empezó a revivir en sus memorias su vida antes de que fuera definitivo el matrimonio y se dio cuenta que se la habían arrancado. No tenía ninguna vida, ni esperanzas ni intereses… y lo peor: sus buenos recuerdos se disipaban.

De su infancia, recordaba el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, el parco funeral, la entrega del cadáver a la aldea del Rayo, la mirada indiferente de su tío y de todos los demás. De sus primeros exámenes chunnin sólo podía recordar el odio que sentía, que había materializado y descargado en su prima Hinata. De su vida como shinobi, recordaba su obsesión por vencer a la rama principal y el dolor cuando activaban su sello.

El miedo, la desesperación, la impotencia y el odio volvían a sacudirlo, a recorrer sus venas y llenar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Cada memoria que llegaba a su mente, servía para recordarle que no podía hacer nada contra ellos, nunca. Ni en aquel entonces, cuando tenía cuatro años y se llevaron a su padre; ni ahora que tenía 23 años, y se llevaban su vida.

Su maldito destino volvía: su destino de esclavo, de pájaro enjaulado volvía de forma mucho más avasalladora. Seguía siendo un pájaro enjaulado. Peor. Un pájaro que conoció la libertad y ahora estaba atrapado _hasta que la muerte lo separe_.

Después de su pelea con Naruto, las cosas en su familia habían cambiado. Toda la relación entre las ramas cambió: conoció a sus primas y compartió con ellas, convivió con su tío y confió en él. Su poder, fuerza y habilidad aumentaron. Se convirtió en jonnin. Compartió más (y mejor) con sus compañeros de equipo. Se ganó la confianza de la Hokage y de los más altos rangos entre ninjas. Su estima aumentó en la aldea. Colaboró con los clanes y con los civiles del pueblo. Trabajó en las finanzas de su familia y las riquezas aumentaban. Siguió trabajando y su opinión se tomaba en cuenta, su criterio tenía valía. Su poder y habilidad se multiplicaban. Viajó, conoció, aprendió. Todo cambió. Mejoró.

Su vida era perfecta. Por supuesto que era perfecta, si él mismo le dedicaba cada segundo de su existencia para hacerla perfecta. Cada movimiento más certero y cada palabra mejor escogida. Todo guiado a la perfección por una mente que tenía sus metas fijas y por un carácter constante.

Y su familia se lo arrancó todo.

Lo habían encadenado a una vida de tedio. Con aquel indeseado pero irrefrenable matrimonio, el Consejo del Clan le impuso tantas prohibiciones de acción y de comportamiento, que Neji se vio anulado como ser humano.

El solo hecho de un matrimonio lo obligaba a abandonar todo interés por las mujeres, pues, ahora solo podría dedicarse a una, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. No podría estar en servicio activo como ninja, de hecho, ya no podía frecuentar a su maestro ni a sus compañeros de equipo. Casi habían exigido que presentara su renuncia o que se lesionara gravemente y fuera dado de baja honorable... por suerte, la Hokage lo evitó. Tenía serias prohibiciones para expresar su opinión en público sobre asuntos de política, comercio o problemas sociales de la aldea… y además, había sido _desterrado _de su propia familia: le prohibieron cualquier roce con los miembros de la rama principal, ya no podría entrenar ni reunirse con sus primas. No podía hacer nada.

Su vida se reducía a las tediosas tareas domésticas del clan, junto con su esposa. Aparentar ante Konoha que eran esposos. Aparentar que quería una mujer que había visto tres o cuatro veces en su vida y que nunca le había importado, ahora menos. Aparentar que sus habilidades eran bien utilizadas al mando de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, la parte del clan más inútil que pudiera existir. Aparentar que pertenecía al mejor clan de la aldea, cuando en realidad era una familia de arrogantes miserables.

El trabajo que le correspondía hasta el resto de sus días, o hasta que se volviera loco, era todo lo referente a los criados: asegurarse de que hubiera suficientes miembros de la rama secundaria con sello encargados de la protección de los miembros del Clan principa y evitar que algún Bouke quisiera ser ninja.

Pasó cinco días atormentado. Le dio efectos abrasivos a todos sus pensamientos. Construyó su desdicha, su tumba. Era un hombre desesperado e infeliz, que lo habían dejado vacío, sin un propósito en su vida. En esos días, maldijo cada episodio de su destino.

Maldita Hinata, que había nacido en el Souke. Maldito su padre, que lo abandonó. Maldito el primer Bouke, que permitió el sello. Maldito su tío, que lo obligó. Maldita, sobre todas las cosas, Sakura Haruno, que aceptó casarse con él, que participó de aquella locura y que se había constituido en su cadena. Pero Neji apretaba los ojos con fuerza y se daba cuenta, que la culpa la tenía él.

El sexto día, su propio reflejo en el té del desayuno lo trajo a la realidad: debía rasurarse. Eran sus peores seis días, ni siquiera el período de duelo por la muerte –prematura- de sus padres le afectó tanto. Pero ya había terminado el éxtasis de revolcarse en su propio dolor y, ahora, él se sentía derrotado, un _perdedor_ y solo le quedaba el recuerdo de una vida mejor.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por leer.

Este capítulo se mantiene en la introducción de la historia. Se muestra un poco la desazón de Neji por todo lo que ha ocurrido. Realmente, Neji está en un pozo de tristeza, pero cómo veremos él mismo se dejó caer.

Muchas gracias, de todo corazón, a las personas que me dieron su opinión en el primer capítulo, las que agregaron en favoritos y alertas, y por supuesto, a las lectoras en general. Realmente, me hizo muy feliz ver que la historia está siendo leída y comentada. Las dejó invitadísimas a continuar leyendo y comentando :)

Ya para el próximo capítulo veremos la "relación" entre Neji y Sakura, que será un poco fría al principio. También habrán diálogos y quería hacer una consulta: ¿les parece si cuando hablan lo pongo en negrita? Lo he hecho en un fic anterior y la verdad me pareció muy cómodo, ¿estarían de acuerdo?

Le agradezco también a **Lady Cere/****Ms. Dragneel Li **por el beteo y la mención a Naruto. :)

**Cualquier opinión, duda, crítica sobre el fic, será muy agradecida**. Ya saben, comentar es gratis y nos ayuda a crecer :)

_**¡Saludos a todas!**_


	3. Cap II Matrimonio mal olor, mal humor

**Hola :)**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo II **

**.**

"_El matrimonio es un intercambio de malos humores durante el día y de malos olores durante la noche_". Arthur Schopenhauer.

* * *

El fuerte olor del alcohol médico inundaba toda la casa. Neji arrugó la nariz. No necesitaba activar el Byakugan ni acercarse al foco del olor para saber qué sucedía. Sakura Haruno llevaba toda la mañana trabajando en la preparación de alcohol médico con chakra curativo.

Ese día cumplían dos semanas y empezaba a creer que Sakura era una mujer silenciosa, que quizá no representaría ningún obstáculo para él, salvo el de ser su compañera por fuerza. No la había visto ni oído en esos días y, a veces, hundido en su propia infelicidad, se olvidaba que ella existía. Para él, eso estaba bien.

Pero ese día, tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber qué hacía. Empujó la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de ella.

—**¿Cuánto más tardará este recogimiento?** — escuchó la voz de Sakura.

—**Una semana más**— le dijo. Su familia pretendía que la aldea creyera que _disfrutaban _de su luna de miel, por lo que no podían salir de la casa.

—**¿Alguno de los dos puede salir?**

—**No**— dijo con voz cortante.

—**Me pareció escuchar que podíamos salir juntos…**

Neji no respondió. Pero miles de pensamientos le golpearon con fuerza la cabeza. Temió que ella creyera que vivirían una historia de amor y de felices recién casados. Su rostro se tensó. Quizá ella pretendía amarlo como esposo, quizá era una estúpida niñata romántica que creía en el amor y pensaba que podrían enamorarse en pocos días…

A su aguda memoria, llegó, como un punzante dolor, el recuerdo de Sakura llorando por el Uchiha… ¡era una romántica! Y él su próxima _presa_.

Se preguntó si pensaba exhibirlo ante sus amigas o si se estaría enamorando de él. ¿Realmente, pensaría que darían _juntos_ un paseo por la aldea? ¿Se habría vuelto loca o ya venía loca?

—**Quiero entregar estos medicamentos. Siempre los he entregado por mi propia cuenta, no quisiera que eso cambiara… ahora**—la voz de Sakura trastabilló un poco al final, pero Neji a penas lo notó.

Sakura no quería que él se hiciere ideas erróneas, pues no era tonta, y notó la desagradable mirada que le dio cuando le mencionó salir juntos. Ella necesitaba entregar aquella carga de provisiones médicas lo antes posible. Interpretó que el silencio del hombre le exigía una razón para salir del enclaustramiento y presentarse en público con ella. Continuó con voz queda:

—**Pensé que podríamos decir que quiero hacerme un chequeo médico. Tsunade podrá tratarlo con discreción.**

Neji aún no se sentía convencido, pero podía recordar que un equipo de exploración había salido a una peligrosa misión y ya era hora de su regreso. El hospital de la aldea, pronto necesitaría del suplemento médico que Sakura preparaba.

Valoraba si la posible urgencia de medicina era razón suficiente para salir de la casa –aunque fueran juntos, estarían desobedeciendo la orden de no salir- cuando una idea inconsciente pero persistente le atravesó todo el cuerpo: Sakura abandonó su vida. Peor aún, ella tenía una vida y, voluntariamente, en un acto consciente y valiente, decidió abandonarla, por su aldea, por el bien de su gente. Porque Sakura creyó que aquel matrimonio podría evitar la guerra, que serviría para mostrarle a la aldea de Kumo que los Hyuga seguían siendo fuertes y que estaban presentes en la dirección de la aldea, que no eran un clan en desgracia como los Uchiha o los Senju…

—**Mañana antes del almuerzo**—dijo él finalmente.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

La visita al hospital y a la oficina de la Hokage no levantó sospecha alguna sobre la falsedad del matrimonio; ya que nadie esperaba que un Hyuga diera muestras de afecto en público y parecía normal que rindieran sus respetos a la Quinta.

Sin embargo, Neji sintió el peso de la impotencia y preocupación caer nuevamente sobre él. Esperó fuera de la oficina mientras Sakura hablaba en privado con Tsunade y tuvo que obtener información sobre el acontecer de la aldea a través de un pequeño gennin que también esperaba.

Se enteró que las tensiones en la frontera norte aumentaban, que habían perdido dos puestos de control fronterizos y que pasaban una escasez alarmante de trigo y carbón. Cuando preguntó por el equipo ocho de Maito Gai, el gennin le contestó en forma distraída que muchos ninjas iban rumbo a la aldea de las Nubes. Poco después, Neji entró al despacho.

—**He estado pensando en alegrar la vida de ustedes**—dijo Tsunade después de los saludos iniciales. Neji frunció el ceño, sus pensamientos ligaron la frase de la mujer con muchas cantidades de licor y no logró recordar qué significaba la palabra _alegría_—**Misiones diplomáticas. Prometo que serán grandiosas. Y lo mejor, podrán ir los dos**.

—**¿Qué tiene de bueno, Hokage?**—inquirió Neji con frialdad.

—**Tú decides, Hyuga. Simulas vida marital aquí en Konoha, o se alejan de la aldea una temporada**— gruñó de mal modo la mujer.

El Hyuga miró de reojo a Sakura. Ella ya estaba al tanto de la noticia. ¡¿Misiones diplomáticas?! ¿Qué clase de solución estúpida era esa? Ni siquiera podía considerarse solución, tan solo era una suspensión de su pesadilla… y probablemente, ni eso alcanzaría a ser.

—**Simular vida marital ante ancianos y cotillas no es lo que pretendo hacer de mi vida**.

—**Lo** **que pretendías, Neji. Tu vida ha cambiado. La de ambos**— dijo Tsunade, severa. No estaba de acuerdo con la unión entre Neji y Sakura, pero no podía hacer nada más por ellos y la vida debía continuar, como fuera—**Y empieza a mejorar tu comportamiento. Las obligaciones han cambiado, y créeme, me estoy esforzando por hacer esto más llevadero para ambos**.

—**No puedo, Hokage. No puedo creer que esto sea mi destino**.

—**No lo tuerzas. Puedes hacer que sea un destino agradable. Además, el matrimonio no es tan malo**.

—**No es para mí… y dudo que sea para ella**—señaló a Sakura, que observaba silenciosa. Miró con dureza a la vieja. **—¿Por qué **_**ella**_**? ¿Por qué permitió que Haruno saliera del hospital? En mi casa jamás la dejaran trabajar en un hospital ¿Qué tiene de ventajoso que las habilidades de ella, se queden entre las paredes de la casa más avasalladora de esta aldea? ¿Cómo pudo destruir las posibilidades de su mejor médico?**

—**Fue mi decisión**— intervino Sakura. —**Quiero lo mejor para mi aldea.**

—**¿La escucha, Hokage? Ya piensa como mi tío ¿Eso era lo que usted veía en su pupila, cuando decidió entrenarla? ¿Este es el futuro que esperaba para ella?**

Neji se sintió victorioso cuando los labios de Tsunade temblaron y el sentimiento de culpa le brilló en los ojos amarillos. Ahora que tenía a la Quinta en frente podía recordar sus lágrimas cuando se despidió de Sakura el día de la boda, y eso tan solo le afirmaba lo mucho que quería a la joven y cuanto lamentaba lo que había ocurrido. La mujer nunca habría querido que su discípula le fuera entregada a un hombre que no amaba, pero no tenía forma de impedirlo… y él, incapaz de encontrar algo que aliviara su propia angustia, la haría sentir culpable por el destino de Sakura.

Sakura se enfureció con las palabras de Neji. Sabía muy bien por qué lo decía y sabía, perfectamente, que a él no le importaba la vida que ella había dejado atrás y no tenía el menor interés en su porvenir, que Neji tan solo quería que Tsunade se sintiera culpable, y, probablemente, pretendía obligar a la vieja a cometer alguna violación al pacto que habían hecho, por desesperación o culpabilidad.

No se lo permitiría. No dejaría que él la usara para menguar su pena… La joven devolvió a Neji a la realidad: a _su_ realidad. Él no podría escapar de un matrimonio, porque así lo mandaban las leyes de Konoha y de Kumo, y de nada servía que hiciera sentir culpable a Tsunade y nunca a costa de ella. Sakura le dijo, con dureza:

—**Neji, aunque nos divorciáramos, te casarían con otra persona.**

—**Será mejor que regresen**— prefirió interrumpir Tsunade.

—**Sí. Hasta tenemos toque de queda**—dijo Neji bastante molesto.

Tsunade miró a su discípula marchar seguida de un agrio Neji y lanzó un suspiro profundo y dolido. Aún no podía perdonarse la indecisión que mostró al afrontar la posibilidad de una guerra con el país del Rayo, pero el miedo a sacrificar a su gente le había hecho aceptar aquella perniciosa propuesta: aumentar el poder de los Hyuga, y una de las acciones que se habían tomado fue casar a la influyente discípula de la Sannin con el prodigio Hyuga. Si tan solo algo bueno pudiese salir de ahí, todo habría valido la pena.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

En el regreso a casa ninguno habló. Neji se marchó a sus habitaciones, mientras que Sakura dio indicaciones para el almuerzo. Nunca comían juntos, pero ese día la mujer lo buscó después de comer.

—**Sé que podemos encontrar una solución a esto**—dijo y logró captar la atención de él que levantó la cabeza para mirarla, ella continuó—**La misión que nos ha dado Tsunade no está mal. Las misiones diplomáticos podrían sernos útiles, no tendríamos que pretender nada y no estaríamos bajo tanto… control.**

Neji chascó la lengua. Se preguntó cómo se le ocurría pensar que el Consejo del Clan aceptaría que se marcharan sin más a alguna estúpida región paradisíaca en la que Konoha no necesitaba tener enviados ni misiones diplomáticas en media crisis… solo la borracha de Tsunade podía idear eso.

—**Eso no soluciona las cosas. Simplemente, las suspende. Además, no tengo ninguna intención de estar atado a ti, ¿queda claro?—**dijo él con acidez.

—**Muy claro, Neji. Yo no espero que eso suceda. Yo también me esforzaba por cumplir una meta, y a mí también me la arrebataron. Podrás creerlo imposible—**dijo con algo de ironía, empezaba a impacientarse y le temblaba un poco una pierna por la emoción contenida**—Pero mis planes estaban muy lejos de compartir mi vida con hombre, y mucho menos un hombre como tú.**

—**¿Estabas comprometida?—** no se detuvo a pensar aquella pregunta. Se le ocurrió que quizás ahora ella notaba que estar casada con él la separaba de su _amor_.

—**¿Me estás escuchando? No. No estaba comprometida. No tenía intenciones de casarme, con nadie. Mucho menos con alguien que ni conozco.**

Neji clavó sus orbes en la mujer, como si nunca la hubiese visto. La pequeña y traicionera idea que había tenido el día anterior, cuando imaginó por un segundo la vida de Sakura antes del matrimonio, le golpeó con fuerza nuevamente. Él no era el único que sufría y, contrario a la opinión de la gente, saber que compartía su angustia con otra persona no lo aliviaba. Es más, lo contrariaba… hacía que se sintiera aún más molesto consigo mismo y con ella.

Su habilidosa mente, capaz de mantenerse serena aún a las puertas de la muerte, fue capaz de imaginarlo a él mismo como un obstáculo en la vida de Sakura para obtener aquello que ella más quería: su trabajo en el hospital, o seguir entrenando, quizá, convertirse en una mejor ninja o el amor del Uchiha. La meta que fuera, él sería el obstáculo.

De la misma forma en que la _peligrosa_ idea llegó, se fue. La víctima de todo eso era él. Era él quien debía soportar la presión de ser un Hyuga y de que controlaran –y arruinaran- cada aspecto de su vida. Era él quien sufría y era él el rey que habían aniquilado. Ella, simplemente, era un peón.

—**Ahora somos un equipo**—dijo ella—**Tenemos una misión**.

—**Nosotros no somos un equipo, **_**Sakura**_**, somos dos desconocidos. Y esto es una pesadilla—** dijo con tono duro, enojado. No podía soportar por más tiempo la presencia de la mujer, y menos aún, si ella le devolvía la mirada con atrevimiento y le hablaba de esas estupideces.

—**Al menos, podrías pensar un poco en nuestra situación y en cómo salir de esto. Podrías empezar con una visión más positiva de esto**.

Neji se levantó y se marchó. Sakura lo miró salir de la habitación y lanzó un hondo suspiro. Se llevó la mano al corazón y lamentó lo mucho que había cambiado su vida. Apretó con fuerza su camisa cuando recordó la mirada de él, como si ella fuese la peste personificada.

Sakura tuvo plena consciencia que podría derrumbarse si continuaba respirando el mismo aire de aquel hombre, que ahora era su _infeliz esposo_. Quiso llorar, gritar, salir corriendo de ahí.

Si él tuviera idea de lo mucho que le costaba estar ahí de pie, soportar la asfixia de las paredes grises y la presión de los muchos ojos que se cernían sobre ella, rapaces, esperando cualquier error para lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla. Si él tuviera idea de los pensamientos que surcaban, lacerantes, la cabeza de Sakura y de lo mucho que se repetía que encontraría una salida a ese laberinto de oscuridad en el que estaba. Si él tuviera idea de la tristeza y el miedo que la inundaban…

La mujer aspiró con fuerza, llenó sus pulmones y puso su cerebro a trabajar. Al menos, había hablado con él. Quizá con el tiempo, él también entendería que podían hallar una solución, que había una salida… que solo debían concentrarse y trabajar. Ojalá más temprano, que tarde.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Neji después de la breve conversación con Sakura _huyó_ a su lugar habitual de entrenamiento en los amplios patios. Gruñó con desespero y se dio por muerto. Llegó a la conclusión de que ella estaba enamorada –de él o del amor, a quién le importaba- y que creía que podían amarse, que él la encontraría agradable y que querría estar con ella…

¿Le había dicho que tuviera una visión más positiva de ese matrimonio arreglado?

Él era el dueño de la mejor visión. Y no había nada positivo en su vida ni en su visión. Nada cambiaría eso. Nada.

Maldita, Haruno.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Habían pasado dos semanas y no se hablaban. Pero algo había cambiado: Neji Hyuga empezaba a notar a Sakura Haruno. No era ya la sombra en sus pesadillas ni la verdugo de su vida, como la había imaginado al principio. Ahora percibía una mujer que –verdaderamente- le había puesto su vida de cabeza en formas inimaginables.

Aunque nunca la viera ni la escuchara, él sabía que Sakura Haruno estaba ahí: bajo el mismo techo. Los primeros cambios los percibió en el comportamiento de los criados, que casi habían desaparecido: sus actividades se había limitado a preparar y servir las comidas y a mantener el aseo. Después, notó que los muebles y las habitaciones habían cambiado. Flores nuevas en los patios y comidas menos insípidas.

No se sorprendió cuando la mujer reacomodó la biblioteca y colocó un escritorio para ella. Siempre le veía el escritorio lleno de papeles y pergaminos, como si en esa casa de apatía hubiese suficiente trabajo de escritorio para mantener alguna cabeza ocupada… qué tontería.

No sabía qué hacía con su vida ahí, pero, demonios, que algo hacía, porque siempre que regresaba de su entrenamiento o de alguna reunión, notaba la presencia de Sakura Haruno en su casa, como si estuviese en todas partes, pero él no alcanzará a _mirarla_. ¡Por todos los cielos! Si él tenía la visión pura, ¿dónde diablos se metía y qué hacía?

Tan solo sabía que saludaba por las mañanas a todos los habitantes del Bouke, y por las tardes a los Souke. Hacía reverencias formales y educadas a su tío cuando lo encontraba y le preguntaba en tono amable por sus hijas; como si los Hyuga estuviesen acostumbrados a tener buenas migas con otras personas.

Los Hyuga, como él mismo y como algunos miembros del Consejo, eran maestros en esconder situaciones y en aparentar… porque esa era la única forma que tenían para sobrevivir: el secretismo. Neji le había escondido a su familia sus entrenamientos con el Byakugan, su creciente poder, sus contactos con los altos mandos de la aldea y muchas de sus relaciones y misiones: él sabía cómo engañar a un Hyuga y cómo evitar que se enterara de algo y le descolocaba enormemente que Sakura estuviese haciendo lo mismo: le estaba ocultando algo.

La mente de Neji detuvo la línea de sus pensamientos, cuando notó que había demasiadas flores en su casa y aquello lo hizo detenerse en media sala, alterado. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo Sakura lo lograba, pero era la segunda vez en la semana que Ino Yamanaka la visitaba… y siempre dejaba de recuerdo aquellos aromáticos floreros.

Su memoria, que era bastante buena, le indicaba que Kurenai-sensei debía ser la persona que entrara más veces a la casa, y debió haber entrado unas ocho veces desde que entrenaba a Hinata, hacía más de once años. Entonces, si la entrada a personas de afuera era tan estricta, y creía entender que existían fuertes razones para esas restricciones, ¿cómo Hiashi Hyuga permitía que las amistades de Sakura entraran a las dependencias de la rama secundaria, casi todos los días?

Era una duda que le carcomía por dentro. El día anterior los había visitado el heredero del clan Akimichi, y lo agradecía, porque la cena fue deliciosa. Unos días atrás supo de la presencia de Naruto y de Kakashi, cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de Naruto despidiéndose. ¿Cómo la mujer logró que Naruto, tan poco querido por su familia, entrara a la casa? Eso era algo más impactante que un Bouke supiera ejecutar las técnicas del Souke. Ese día no resistió más la curiosidad. Sus pies lo dirigieron a la respuesta de sus dudas.

—**Haruno**—dijo para atraer la atención de ella. Se encontraba sentada en el patio frente a su habitación. Ella hizo un sonido, indicando que le prestaba atención, aunque tenía algún tipo de tejido entre las manos**—¿Por qué vienen?**

—**Porque los invito. No es necesario que estemos los dos en casa**.

—**¿Cómo es que el Consejo acepta las invitaciones y permite la entrada**?—continuó insistiendo él. Esas respuestas no eran suficientes. Era imposible que el Consejo aprobara aquellos invitados, pero también era imposible, que no estuvieran al tanto de las visitas… Sakura había encontrado una manera para evadirlos o para convencerlos… y cualquiera de las dos, era demasiado importante para pasarlo por alto.

—**He revisado los papeles de esta casa, Neji. Como matriarca**— hizo una pausa —**me encargo de conectar a la aldea con esta familia y de iniciar proyectos ventajosos. Por ejemplo, haremos inversiones en las floristerías de Ino…**

Neji se sorprendió un poco: "conectar a la aldea con la familia", ¿de dónde había sacado eso? Si a la rama secundaria tan solo le correspondía parir y cuidar, todo por el bien de los herederos puros del clan –clan, nunca familia-… pero si el Consejo no había encontrado reclamo alguno (y seguro que había buscado) a las actuaciones de Sakura, era porque ella tenía razón. Consideró de suma importancia revisar los papeles de la casa. Al parecer, Sakura había encontrado algo realmente atractivo y útil entre las tareas de la cabeza del Bouke. Algo que él, quien llevaba veintitrés años de vivir en aquella casa, había ignorado.

Neji tragó grueso cuando se percató de que él seguía siendo un esclavo y un infeliz, mientras que ella había encontrado la forma de seguir en contacto con sus amigos y, de paso, ayudarles.

—**Entiendo. Supongo que debo revisar los informes.**

_Continuará..._

* * *

!Hola!

Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá: espero este capítulo les haya gustado.

Se ve un poquito el asunto de la guerra: Kumogakure está detrás de todo, y ahora que el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju casi han desaparecido, será el clan Hyuga el que deberá dar la cara por Konoha, por los menos, en cuanto a diplomacia.

Neji sigue siendo un "tarado infeliz" y vemos un poco más de participación de Sakura, ¿qué les pareció? Sakura empieza a mover sus piezas, mientras que Neji está de dramático, jeje.

Bueno, gracias a todas las chicas que han leído y me han regalado su opinión, se les quiere. :) (A las chicas que escriben en anónimos, me gustaría pudieran dejarme un correo electrónico al cual responderles los reviews)

**Y ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, es súper bienvenida**. Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz.


	4. Cap III Deja atrás toda esperanza

**!Hola!**

!Bienvenidas!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**.**

"_Así que la frase del Infierno de Dante puede aplicarse con igual fuerza al matrimonio: __**Tú, que entras, deja atrás toda esperanza**_". Emma Goldman.

**.**

* * *

Sakura escuchaba todas las mañanas el entrenamiento incansable del Hyuga. Escondida tras su ventana, podía verle el ceño fruncido y los manotazos fieros que daba al aire. Neji llevaba dos semanas entrenando alguna técnica marcial bastante violenta y rudimentaria… que en nada se parecía al movimiento agraciado de los Hyuga.

Su especialidad no era el taijutsu, pero como era buena observadora, notó que la técnica no estaba perfecta… incluso llegó a preguntarse si realmente los movimientos que Neji hacía eran una técnica. Todos eran perfectos, pero a veces, entre una patada y un grito, o entre el salto y el golpe, había un rompimiento del movimiento, como si por una milésima de segundo, quisiera hacer otro movimiento… como si no supiera de memoria lo que debía hacer.

Sakura llegó a pensar que Neji estaba haciendo una mezcla de las formas de pelea de cientos de bandidos y ladrones. No parecía un profesional en artes marciales: no parecía un shinobi de élite.

Neji podría querer aprender algo diferente, de eso no había duda; sin embargo, no parecía que quisiera aprender, sino más bien destruir… olvidar. Estaba furioso y sus bruscos movimientos eran su escapatoria. Neji no soportaba aquella vida. Y ella lo sabía y le dolía.

Sakura respiró hondamente. Estaba sola y necesitaba ser más fuerte para resistir. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta.

A veces pensaba que necesitaba más contacto humano: se estaba aislado. No podía salir de la casa Hyuga, tenía restricciones para moverse por la propiedad y pasaba la mayor parte del día sola, o acompañada por una criada silenciosa. No recordaba cuándo fue su última risa y el sabor a despedida de sus últimos abrazos la hacían sentir mal.

Extrañaba el cariño de sus padres y, sobre todo, de sus amigos; y en días como ese, necesitaba, aún más, de un apoyo al cual aferrarse.

Los miembros del Consejo y de la rama principal la trataban con frialdad y desagrado: ella se esforzaba por realizar sus reverencias y dar las palabras básicas de cortesía, pero solo recibía gestos adustos y palabras cortantes. Pero el poco contacto que mantenía con estos, no evitaba la sensación de que era vigilada. Sentía que unas cadenas, endemoniadas, se enrollaban cada vez más y la doblegaban: la obligaban a bajar la cabeza.

Además, la prolongada ausencia de Hinata y de Hanabi, a las que conocía bien, le parecía sospechosa y le asustaba. ¿Dónde estaban, cómo era posible que viviera en la misma casa y no supiera nada de ellas, por qué su misión se había alargado tanto?

Con los miembros de la rama secundaria las relaciones no eran mejores. La mirada apagada y el pedazo de tela café que les cubría la frente le daba escalofríos: a veces pensaba que no eran seres humanos, pero, entonces, recordaba la vitalidad de Neji y se sentía desfallecer. Porque recordaba a Neji: el prometedor prodigio al que ella le chupaba la sangre.

Había arruinado su vida, y estaba arruinando la de él.

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó? Habría sido mejor pelear en la guerra, morir en la guerra; pero tuvo que ser ella la que eligió, la que se ofreció como candidata a esposa, la que pensó que la Aldea no correría ningún riesgo si aceptaba… pero qué ridícula había sido.

Ambos eran ninjas, estaban capacitados para pelear en las guerras y era honorable morir en una. Ahora, se había encadenado en la tediosa vida doméstica, con un hombre que no conocía y con pocas posibilidades de encontrar una salida… todo porque había sido una tonta al creer que un simple matrimonio, aunque fuera el matrimonio de un Hyuga, pudiera detener la ambición de unos cuantos.

Simplemente, había tenido miedo de pelear y se había escondido, como sucedía siempre… y Había sido una cobarde. Aún lo era.

Estiró la mano en busca de la canasta de fruta y cuando mordió la ciruela de su desayuno, se dejó llevar por la sensación dulce y agradable de la fruta. El delicioso sabor le ayudaría a sobrellevar una mañana tan dura.

Se echó ánimos mentalmente y se recordó que ya había pasado lo más difícil, que debía ser fuerte y soportar… por un tiempo más. No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, sino que debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

Lo que le esperaba no podía ser peor de lo ya vivido.

Cerró los ojos. Tenía un asunto que no podía enfrentar (no se atrevía… aún).

La noche de su boda, el cuatro de noviembre, la joven Tenten le había hecho una súplica. En un hilo de voz le había pedido que enfrentara a Neji. Sakura prometió que lo haría, pero no se atrevía. El dolor sincero en las palabras de Tenten había herido a Sakura más que los gritos y llantos de la mujer más despechada.

La experta en armas le había contado cómo conoció a Neji, por qué se sentía atraída hacia él y por qué estaba tan lastimada por el matrimonio obligado. Al final, Tenten le había pedido que lo enfrentara: que le exigiera la razón –la que fuere- por la cual no la había elegido como esposa: a ella, su fiel compañera. ¿_Por qué no luchó por mí, por lo nuestro_?

¿Por qué, Neji, por qué no estás casado con Tenten… Por qué estoy yo en el lugar de ella? Sakura, a veces, pensaba que ella pudo haberse salvado de tomar la decisión que tanto daño le estaba haciendo… a ella y a dos personas más.

¿Tendría el valor para enfrentarse a él esa mañana? ¿Le preguntaría por qué no había elegido a Tenten como esposa?, ¿por qué daba aquellos brutales golpeas al aire?, ¿le podría preguntar si la odiaba, si su actitud era porque la culpaba por lo ocurrido? El sabor de la ciruela empezó a tornarse amargo. No. No tenía el valor.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**Señora. Se hace tarde para la reunión del Consejo**.

Sakura asintió. Terminó de acomodar sus ropas y salió detrás de Mirako: la única criada que podía entrar a la casa fuera del horario del aseo o de las comidas.

Sakura llevaba una larga racha de días malos, pero aquel iniciaba como el peor. Odiaba las reuniones del Consejo. Ni siquiera, eran reuniones. Nunca solían extenderse más de diez minutos, pero para Sakura eran los peores minutos de su día.

Había asistido a tres de estas llamadas reuniones, una antes de _casarse_ y otras dos a los pocos días de casada. Tenía que sentarse en el centro de una habitación circular y aguantar la mirada de varios hombres y mujeres encima de ella. Después ellos hablaban.

Ese día no fue la excepción.

Kurenai le había aconsejado que utilizara chakra para bloquear sus oídos cuando asistía a esas reuniones: nunca decían nada importante y aunque lo hiciesen, sería más provechoso para Sakura hacerles creer que el asunto no la inmutaba en lo más mínimo… En un principio, el consejo le había parecido una insolencia, pero no había tardado en aplicarlo y todo salía bien. No tenía ni idea de qué decían, pero por sus rostros y por el ambiente, sabía que no se perdía de nada.

Al salir, no encontró a Mirako fuera y por un momento no supo qué hacer. A penas conocía los pasillos y dependencias de la casa de la Rama Principal y temía perderse o hacer algo indebido. Trató de encontrar el camino a sus dependencias. Todo se parecía, no recordaba ningún aspecto específico que le ayudara a ubicarse, por lo que sin querer llegó a escuchar la siguiente conversación de dos hombres y Hiashi.

—(…) **Se está volviendo loco. Desde que concertamos el matrimonio, entrena de esa manera**—habló un hombre, en tono preocupado.

—**Mejor para nosotros. Si el asunto del matrimonio no funciona, tendremos la opción de declararlo inhábil para participar en los asuntos del Clan. Haga lo que haga, es nuestro… y no volverá a tener voz ni voto en nuestros asuntos**. **Está a un paso de ser destruido**.

Sakura se pegó a la pared. Si la encontraban ahí, tendría problemas.

—**Me preocupa la relación con su esposa. Han trabajado juntos muy bien, me han obligado a leer escritos antiquísimos y las solicitudes que presenta todas las mañanas: ¡Cómo es que encontraron un portillo para hacer negocios con los aldeanos! Su trabajo es admirable. A veces pienso que pronto serán capaces de controlar muchas de las decisiones del clan. No esperábamos que sucediera así**—habló de nuevo el primer hombre—**Quizá sí lleguen a ser una pareja. Es una joven atractiva y muy capaz. Debimos haber fijado nuestra atención en una mujer menos llamativa.**

—**No es ni atractiva, ni capaz. Es llamativa: por esos rasgos que tiene y por su influencia política. Pero no tiene la experiencia ni el poder para afectarnos. Ella es la mejor opción para doblegar a Neji. Ustedes se han dejado impresionar por su juventud, pero para Neji no es más que una carga: la más pesada**. **Y lo que necesitamos es dominarlo a él**. **Ella hace la mitad de nuestro trabajo, y sus intentos por tomar poder, son jadeos de un ahogado.**

—**Aún no encuentras una manera para detenerlos, Hoshi. Las solicitudes que presentan siguen llegando todos los días y, cada vez, son más audaces. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto. Debimos haber eliminado todo esto de las ramas cuando podíamos... Ahora, solo lograremos que Neji esté en nuestra contra, y no a nuestro servicio.**

Se escuchó un gruñido molesto.

—**Vamos, saldrá en cualquier momento**—intervino Hiashi, y continuaron su camino.

Sakura se escabulló del lugar. Meditaba lo que acababa de escuchar. El punto bueno de todo, era que el Consejo creía que Neji y ella trabajaban juntos: ¡que eran un equipo! Sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una puerta correrse. Neji salió de una habitación y la observó con la ceja levantaba.

¿Qué hacía ella en medio pasillo y por qué llevaba esa cara? Neji Hyuga notó, con solo mirarla, que estaba angustiada y asustada. ¿El Consejo la habría lastimado?

—**Regresemos**—dijo él. Intuía que la mujer se había perdido. La zozobra en el rostro de Sakura era tal, que sintió curiosidad por lo que sucedía en las reuniones del Consejo con la mujer. Hizo una analogía, si eran como las de él, no sabía cómo podía soportarlas y, por un segundo, le reconoció una gran fortaleza interna.

Sakura, vacilante, caminó tras él, hasta que llegaron a los patios que conectaban las dos dependencias. Una vez en terreno conocido, Sakura corrió a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, dejando atrás a Neji, que la miró perplejo.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza, empezaba a comprender lo que sucedía. El interés oculto de los Hyuga por todo aquello… La situación tensa con la aldea de las Nubes había sido una pantalla de humo que los Hyuga habían utilizado para esconder algo… _la destrucción de Neji._

Se preguntó si el ataque a la Hinata de tres años también habría sido aprovechado por los Hyuga para deshacerse del padre de Neji.

La aldea de las Nubes tenía un gran interés por los Hyuga, pero empezaba a creer, que los Hyuga encontraban de gran utilidad que su vida corriera tanto peligro: porque con esa justificación habían logrado esclavizar a la mitad de los suyos y ahora controlar las decisiones de la aldea.

Sakura se preguntó, seriamente, si era necesario que Konoha protegiera a los Hyuga… ¿Cuándo llegara el momento de la batalla, los Hyuga protegerían a la aldea?

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Las tareas de la casa ocuparon la cabeza de Sakura durante el resto de la semana. Según Neji, el quehacer doméstico no era mucho ni nada importante: que se comprara el diario, que se pagaran los salarios, que se establecieran las guardias. Listo.

En cambio, Sakura siempre tenía mucho trabajo acumulado en su escritorio. A veces, Neji terminaba su trabajo y Sakura apenas había decidido por dónde empezar. Neji siempre la esperaba hasta que terminara porque todo papel que revisaran o hicieran requería la firma de ambos… y bueno, la biblioteca tenía buenos libros.

Usualmente, no hablaban. Intercambiaban algunas palabras, como: -"revisa la sección cuarta del acuerdo 23b: hablan del recorte de presupuesto para el mantenimiento de los semovientes", o "¿dónde están los apuntes sobre el uso de la vestimenta oficial?". A veces, Sakura decía "Buenas noches", a veces Neji respondía.

—**Neji**—dijo ella una noche. Había analizado la conversación que escuchó y creía que tanto ella como Neji debían estar en guardia y protegerse; por lo que sería conveniente que empezaran a trabajar juntos—**Podemos hacer de esto algo más llevadero**.

—**No creo**.

—**Por favor. Deja de investigar sobre las raciones de alimentos o los turnos de vigilancia. Sé que es importante y que todos lo agradecerán. Pero hay otras cosas. Hay muchos asuntos fundamentales… para nosotros. En serio, podemos hacer esto más llevadero. Si nos concentramos, encontraremos la manera para evitar que nos vigilen o que fijen nuestros horarios de salida; podríamos tener más libertad para tomar nuestras propias decisiones.**

—**Nunca tendremos libertad.**

—**Con esa actitud tuya parece imposible, pero no lo es. Yo tampoco quería esto, ni estoy a gusto, pero creo que es posible resolverlo. No es imposible que logremos terminar con esto bien**.

Neji guardó silencio unos segundos; y después dijo con voz pausada:

—**Es racional y probable que la tregua de paz se rompa. Es racional y probable que la guerra, que tratamos de apaciguar, se desate. Eso haría que termináramos con esto**.

Sakura no dijo nada más, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

—**He estado pensando que hemos seguido todas sus reglas, y quizá ya sea hora de que pongamos nuestras propias reglas.**

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Sakura miró con rabia el papel que Mirako le había presentado. El Consejo del Clan le recordaba "amablemente" que una gran cantidad de médicos interinos esperaban un puesto en el Hospital de Konoha. Le estaban diciendo que renunciara. Pero ella no les daría el gusto, o al menos no lo haría sencillo.

No pensaba renunciar en ese momento, pero necesitaba más tiempo para pensar qué hacer, cómo escaparse de esa presión… Ahora, tenía que enviar un mensaje claro de rebeldía al Consejo de la Rama Principal. Un mensaje que les mostrara, de una vez por todas, que no podían decidir toda su vida, un mensaje que mostrara que ella no estaba sometida… Mirako le dio la idea.

Arrugó la carta. Mirako se sobresaltó levemente y con un hilo de voz preguntó si deseaba algo. Sakura asintió y, controlando su carácter explosivo, le dijo:

—**Sí. Informa al Consejo de la Rama Principal, que esta casa ha renunciado a los servicios domésticos. La cabeza de esta casa se encargara de las labores domésticas.**

Sakura vio en los ojos de la mujer un dejo de terror, pero esta inmediatamente adquirió su usual semblante serio.

—**Señora, no es posible.**

—**Sí lo es. Lo he decidido. Informa, por favor.**

Seguramente, se trataba de la primera vez que alguien le decía por favor, quizá por eso Mirako se atrevió a decir:

—**Señora. Si no trabajamos como criados en esta casa, nos enviaran a los campos de labranza. Aquí, por lo menos, tenemos techo propio; en el campo y las fábricas, se vive en galerones.**

Sakura le miró. Olvidó completamente la presión que ponían en ella para que renunciara a su puesto en el Hospital y la venganza que pensaba tomar… ¿Galerones, fábricas, campos de labranza, de qué estaba hablando? ¿Tenían los Hyuga otros negocios… negocios secretos? Ella nunca había escuchado algo semejante.

—**Señora, le pido humildemente que no renuncie a nuestros servicios.**

—**¿Tu esposo está ahí?**

—**Mi hijo, también.**

—**En ese caso, informa que necesitamos un jardinero más y un mensajero ágil**—murmuró Sakura. Mirako controló, en forma admirable, su emoción y asintió. Antes de que se marchara, Sakura agregó**—¿Con quién puedo hablar sobre los campos de labranza?**

Mirako le indicó el nombre de un anciano y salió con una respetuosa reverencia.

Sakura tenía la leve impresión de que Neji desconocía sobre los campos de labranza. Después del almuerzo, recibió la respuesta de la Rama Principal, habían aceptado el mensajero, mas no el jardinero. Sakura no prestó mucha atención, sabía que la noticia haría feliz a Mirako, pero tenía un plan en mente para acabar con toda la situación. Alistó una canasta de frutas y salió en búsqueda del anciano.

No le gustaba caminar por las dependencias del Bouke. Eran largos pasillos, con poca luz. Físicamente, no había ninguna diferencia con las dependencias del Souke. Las mismas lámparas y pinturas, quizá un poco menos de estatuas y adornos, pero porque por ahí se transitaba más que por los desolados pasillos del Souke.

Atravesó dos patios internos, un granero y un pequeño templo, hasta que encontró al hombre que buscaba. El anciano se mostró reticente con ella, le habló poco y fue bastante huraño. Sakura a penas averiguo algo, pero no necesitó más para imaginar cómo estaba la situación.

Al anochecer, esperó que Neji terminara su cena –cenaba después de ella- y lo abordó.

—**¿Cuáles son los negocios del clan Hyuga, cómo sobreviven, cómo mantienen esta vida holgada?**

—**El espionaje deja mucho dinero**—dijo él, con un poco de dureza. Odiaba las preguntas estúpidas.

Sakura asintió.

—**¿Quiénes trabajan en espionaje?**

—**Miembros del Souke. Algunos del Bouke. El dinero por las misiones ninja es del individuo o de su familia, si fallece**—el hombre no entendía muy bien a que venía el tema. Ya habían hablado que Sakura sería su heredera y entre los arreglos Sakura había ganado la mitad de todas sus riquezas… ¿qué le importaba a la mujer a cuánto aumentaría su fortuna, si ya de por sí, era mucho?

—**Bueno**—Sakura empezaba a perder la paciencia—**Tiene que haber otra fuente de ingreso.**

—**¿Quieres saber de los ingresos del clan?**

Ella asintió.

—**Labores de espionaje. Principalmente. Los Hyuga se han dedicado a eso durante siglos. Dejan mucho dinero. Se dan asesorías en distintas materias y se realizan investigaciones… También, está la historia. La madre de Hinata fue una de las mejores historiadoras y bibliógrafas del País. Por siglos, se han dedicado a eso… y también, deja mucho dinero.**

Sakura asintió. Nada que no pudiera deducir y por el tono cansino de Neji, supuso que el hombre no le mentía. Tardó unos instantes en decir:

—**¿Qué negocios administrabas… antes de esto?**

—**Muchos. Todos relacionados con las misiones y trabajos ninjas. Espionaje, armamento, entrenamiento.**

—**¿Hasta dónde llegan los terrenos, quién se encarga del pago de impuestos y esas cosas?**

—**El Consejo.**

—**¿Sin ti?**

Él asintió.

—**¿Qué sucede con las fábricas de pergamino y los campos sembrados de arroz, quién los maneja?**

—**No lo sé.**

—**¿Por…?**

—**Calla**—dijo él. Su voz no fue dura, pero Sakura notó la incomodidad del hombre. Le concedió unos instantes de silencio. **—¿Cómo te enteraste?**

Sakura comentó la situación en forma muy resumida.

Neji sabía, perfectamente, porqué Sakura había recibido aquella carta. En una de las reuniones que tuvo con el Consejo se habló de la profesión de la mujer y se le ordenó a Neji convencerla para que renunciara. Él se negó con vehemencia, pero sabía que su negativa tan solo avivaría la presión sobre ella. De una u otra forma, buscarían la manera para hacerla renunciar. Por supuesto, no se imaginaba que las acciones fueran tan prontas.

—**Aunque presentes la renuncia, Tsunade no la aceptará. No deberías preocuparte**—dijo Neji

—**No quiero hablar de eso—**dijo ella de mal modo.

Las sospechas de Neji se confirmaron; sin embargo, la postura defensiva de la mujer lo sacó un poco fuera de sí. Al parecer, era un tema sensible… aunque ridículo. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que podía seguir siendo médico?, ¿un miembro del Clan Hyuga médico? Jamás.

—**Te presionarán y tendr…**

—**Dije que no quiero hablar de eso**—lo cortó ella, había elevado el tono de voz. Neji la vio apretar la mandíbula, pero ella agregó más tranquila—**Tenemos que hacer un censo de todos los miembros de la Rama Secundaria. Después, nos centraremos en las personas que trabajan en las fábricas y en los campos. No todos son Hyuga, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Para qué nos sirve un censo?**

—**Vamos, Neji. Somos sus representantes**—le miró con dureza. Ella no creía en las monarquías de sangre ni en las separaciones de clase, y si podía hacer algo por evitarlo, lo haría. —**Tú puedes creer que estás aquí por tu sangre, pero en realidad estás por ellos, por todos los Hyuga que pertenecen a la rama secundaria. Eres su voz. Vamos a conocerlos y empezaremos a tomar las medidas para protegerlos.**

Neji la miró con dureza. Notó la criticidad en las palabras y actitud de ella.

—**Haz lo que quieras.**

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Sakura no había vuelto a mencionar el tema de los centros de trabajo Hyuga con Neji, sin embargo, le _obedeció_: hizo lo que ella quería. A escondidas, realizó el censo y lo comparó con el aproximado de habitantes que creía habían en el Souke. Consideró que sus datos no debían ser muy exactos, pero por los menos, eran una base para actuar.

Neji sabía que Sakura había hecho el censo. Una noche, cuando tuvo plena consciencia de que realmente lo había hecho, no pudo dormir por la curiosidad. No estaba interesado en saber cuántos miembros del Clan había, eso él ya lo sabía; pero se moría por saber cuánta era la habilidad de Sakura para averiguar ese tipo de cosas. ¿Habría descubierto las simulaciones de nacimiento, las mezclas secretas entre las ramas, los miembros que habían escondido o desaparecido, sabría de los que no eran Hyuga y pintaban sus ojos con extrañas pinturas?

Pero, bueno, él era un shinobi de élite y debía dejar de lado su curiosidad. Sakura no volvió a mencionar el tema y él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de si quiera ver el pergamino del censo. Sin embargo, la mala noche que pasó, le hizo notar el trabajo de Sakura.

La muchacha en pocos días – si acaso llevaban mes y medio viviendo ahí- había entendido a la perfección el funcionamiento del clan, había logrado un buen desempeño en todas sus tareas y parecía ver cosas que él, durante toda su vida, había decidido ignorar. Se sintió confuso ante ella. No parecía ser la mujer bobalicona que había imaginado que era.

Después de su noche de curiosidad por las habilidades de Sakura, decidió prestarle atención; y desde ese día, le dedicaba unas cuantas horas de su tiempo… y antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, se encontró pensando en ella más de lo que debía... _mucho más de lo que debía_.

_Continuará..._

* * *

!Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Espero les haya gustado, vimos un poco que Sakura también sufre, y hace una pequeña intervención Tenten: hay una razón -muy importante- sobre por qué Tenten no es la esposa de Neji... ¿tienen ideas? La que acierta: tendrá un papel con la firma de Neji aceptando ser su esposo :b

También aparece el villano de este fic: !el Clan Hyuga! (de algo tienen que vivir, y viven de la explotación laboral D:) y en el próximo capítulo se notará más el cambio en Neji...

Les agradezco la lectura y las invito a regalarme su opinión: porque un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :3 y las que dejen review tendrá como esposo a un Neji no dramático :b

Espero estén muy bien y hayan disfrutado la lectura. Se les quiere (montones :3)


	5. Cap IV Defecto de una mujer casada

!Bienvenidas!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**.**

"**Las mujeres casadas tienen un defecto más que las solteras: el marido". **Enrique Jardiel Poncela

**.**

* * *

A mediados de enero, Neji se vio obligado a tomar conciencia del trabajo que tenían dirigiendo la casa. Sobre todo, porque él nunca le había prestado mayor atención y el trabajo de casi veinte años se había acumulado.

En los últimos días, solía revisar papeles y acuerdos del Clan y de las dos ramas. Algunos los revisó con Sakura, otros prefirió tratarlos individualmente. Ayudó a concretizar ciertas ideas de Sakura, las que creía no eran peligrosas. Esto porque Neji miraba con preocupación los temas que podrían molestar al Consejo… y que parecían desvivir a Sakura.

Sakura dos o tres veces le increpó su falta de participación en los temas importantes del clan; pero él "simulaba" que no le prestaba atención. Él pensaba que Sakura no tenía ni idea del enemigo que trataba de enfrentar.

El Consejo podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera. No por nada, él estaba casado y ya Sakura había tenido que presentar su renuncia en el hospital… y si Sakura quería conocer hasta donde podía llegar el poder y control del Consejo, él no contribuiría en la provocación. Él sabía muy bien lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba al Consejo y no pensaba complicar más las cosas prestando atención a las extrañas ideas de la mujer de _liberarse..._ como decía ella.

Pero algo de caso le había hecho. Y una mañana soleada decidió presentar una solicitud ante el Consejo para que Rock Lee lo visitara, con alguna excusa mediocre sobre compra de licor, y el Consejo lo había aceptado. Reconoció ante Sakura su sorpresa. Él esperaba como respuesta una reprimenda o la cancelación de una de sus pocas actividades permitidas.

La cita se acordó para las tres de la tarde.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**¡Camarada!—**exclamó Lee cuando Neji entró a las dependencias del Bouke. El ninja verde había esperado con Sakura, pues llegó temprano.

Se saludaron y se reunieron los dos en el estudio. El muchacho comentó:

—**Hombre, pareciera que no estás casado con la más bella flor de Konoha, tienes tremenda cara. Hasta podría derrotarte en este momento**.

—**No estoy para esos comentarios, Lee.**

—**Neji, que la llama de la juventud no se extinga. Además, muchos daríamos lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar.**

—**Eso me trae sin cuidado, aunque lo digas tú, que conoces perfectamente toda la situación.**

—**Sakura es una mujer increíble, cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella—**dijo Lee, después de pensarlo por un instante.

—**Lee, realmente dudo de eso cuando me lo dice alguien como tú.**

—**¡Oi! No tengo mal gusto, Hyuga. Sé reconocer a una mujer hermosa cuando la veo…**

—**Por cierto, ¿cómo está Tenten?**

—**Planea irse a Suna. Sé que ha hablado con Sakura. Me comentó una idea sobre comercialización de armas y podría ser la intermediaria. Me dijo que faltaban detalles pero que Sakura lo está organizando todo. Supongo que es la forma de disculparse de Sakura.**

—**Haruno no tiene por qué pedir perdón. Me consta que ella no tenía ningún deseo en que esto sucediera.**

Lee asintió, tenía el rostro muy serio. Le preguntó:

—¿**Por qué Tenten no fue elegida?**

—**No sé.**

**.O._O_.O.**

Después de la reunión con Rock Lee, Neji llegó a la conclusión de que sí podía hacer el asunto más llevadero, como decía ella, y que eso no implicaría verla como una esposa, ni tratarla como tal. Simplemente, debía mostrarse más amplio respecto a los proyectos que ella planeara y presentara: porque si le hacían a ella la vida más placentera, ¿por qué a él no?

Así que a partir de esa noche decidió mostrarse más receptivo con las ideas de ella, y cuando la mujer le permitió ojear su cuaderno de notas, se percató de un aspecto importante –que ya había circulado por su cabeza, pero que era mucho más fácil ignorar-: Sakura debía recurrir a todo el conocimiento escrito para conocer las reglas mínimas del clan, y eso le significaba un arduo y lento trabajo; mientras que él simplemente sabía de qué se trataba. Y aún así, ella había hecho tanto, y él con todas las ventajas de su lado, con costos podía enumerar correctamente dos funciones de la rama secundaria que no tuvieran que ver con el sello y con la vigilancia.

—**Creo que deberíamos visitar más a los demás miembros de la rama**—dijo ella, él asintió levemente y le entregó el cuaderno de notas**—¿Son todos familiares?**

—**Somos clan**.

—**¿Pero todos son familia?**

Neji torció un poco la boca. **—No nos casamos entre primos.**

Sakura sonrió.

—**No lo decía por eso. Sé bien que los genios no nacen de uniones entre primos.**

Neji la miró fijo y dijo como si impartiera una clase magistral:

—**Los genios no nacen, la disciplina y el trabajo duro los hace.**

—**Solo eso ya es una genialidad. Y se hereda.**

—**No sabes mucho de genios.**

—**Mi maestro es uno. También, tuve un compañero de equipo que fue el mejor en su promoción.**

—**Hn. Mañana después del té, saldremos a saludar a los demás.**

—**Neji. Lo decía porque…—**Sakura lo miró a los ojos—**Tenía intención de conocer a la familia de tu madre.**

Neji guardó silencio unos instantes.

—**Mi madre falleció cuando yo era niño. No tenía hermanos y sus padres ya habían muerto…—**para sorpresa de Sakura, Neji continuó hablando—**Su abuela era del Souke… era gemela. Pero fue relegada a la rama secundaria cuando expuso su tesis de que la gemela que nació primero, era la hermana menor.**

—**Sí. Es un concepto médico que se suele decir. La hermana mayor protege y ayuda a la hermana menor cuando nace, por eso la menor nace primero.**

—**Sí.**

Sakura aguardó. Quizá había un familiar cercano de Neji que quisieran visitar.

—**No tengo más familiares **—dijo él, al cabo de unos segundos. No pretendía hacer más larga su conversación con la mujer.

Ella asintió y su boca se curveó con las siguientes palabras:

—**Quizá Hinata y Hanabi ya han regresado de sus misiones. Podemos visitarlas a ellas.**

Neji la miró con el rostro serio. Sakura tardó un segundo en comprender la mirada molesta.

—**¿Nno están en una misión? **—dijo ella, temiendo la respuesta.

—**No. Tienen prohibido relacionarse con la rama secundaria**—dijo Neji, con sequedad.

—**¿Quieres decir que han estado todo este tiempo en esa casa?**—apuntó con el dedo, en dirección a las dependencias de la rama principal. Él solo asintió.

—**¿Todo este tiempo?**

Él asintió de nuevo.

—**No entiendo ¿Mi amiga Hinata y mi discípula Hanabi están en esa casa, con la prohibición de verme?**

—**Sí lo entiendes.**

Sakura ardió en furia. Se levantó de su silla y dio varios pasos molesta, pensando cómo debía actuar. No podía creer que la hubieran engañado, le habían dicho que estaban de misión, que por eso no podía presentarle sus respetos a las herederas del Clan. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Hacían las cosas bajo la mesa, y ella ni se enteraba... ¿qué más le estaban ocultando? ¿Y ellas, Hinata y Hanabi se habrían quedado con los brazos cruzados? ¿Realmente, todos en el Clan eran tan obtusos que no podían levantarse contra lo que era injusto? ¿A caso Hanabi y Hinata se habían quedado calladas, habrían intentado cruzar los patios, le habrían intentado enviar un mensaje? O simplemente, obedecieron la orden del tirano de su padre.

—**No puede ser**—murmuró.**  
**

—**No le des vuelta al asunto, Haruno**—le dijo Neji para apaciguarla—**Es mejor así.**

—**¿Cómo que es mejor así? Son mis amigas. ¡Son tus primas! Y te quedas ahí sentado como si no sucediera nada.**

—**Es mejor que no se junten con nosotros. Aún no entiendes que somos la cabeza de la rama relegada del Clan. Es un deshonor tener amistad con nosotros.**

—**¿Qué demonios, Hyuga? Somos personas, tan personas como lo son todos los habitantes de esta aldea.**

Neji le sonrió sardónico.

Sakura observó el rostro de Neji y con un suspiro de muerte dijo:

—**¿Te obligaron a casarte?**

Neji parpadeó.

—**Por supuesto.**

—**¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?—**dijo ella, casi sin voz**.**

—**¿Y a ti?**

—**No. Por todos los cielos. ¡No!** —dijo Sakura, con desespero—**Tsunade y yo analizamos las opciones que teníamos. Cuando el Consejo del Clan dijo que si el clan Hyuga tenía más poder, la aldea de las Nubes renunciaría a sus pretensiones de ataque, analizamos todas las opciones que tenáimos... y el matrimonio de la rama secundaria se presentó como una opción adecuada -considerando las otras opciones que proponían los Hyuga- Las dos estuvimos de acuerdo en hacerlo. Para evitar que la aldea se expusiera a un ataque por los ninjas de las Nubes o bien, que el Consejo del Clan Hyuga tuviera poder sobre decisiones que le corresponden al Consejo de la aldea**.

—**¿Qué dices?**

—**Tanto Tsunade como yo, nos propusimos como candidatas. Voluntariamente. Hicimos el contrato de matrimonio y fuimos intermediarias con la aldea de las Nubes.**

—**¿Nadie te obligó a hacer esto?**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—**No lo quería, por supuesto. Pero pensé que sería la mejor forma de ayudar a la aldea.**

—**Bueno, seguro que has sido de gran ayuda.**

Sakura se derrumbó. Antes de quitarse de la presencia de Neji ya se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, y antes de salir de la habitación, ya había lanzado un primer gemido.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**Haruno**—llamó Neji a la puerta. La podía escuchar al otro lado. No sabía por qué le preocupaba que llorara. Nunca le había gustado la gente que lloraba. Quizá era porque había visto muchas veces a su prima Hinata llorar y eso lo enfurecía, pero no era lo mismo. No sabía por qué quería hablar con ella y asegurarse que estuviera mejor. No estaba molesto con ella, estaba… extrañado.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta. Quizá se trataba de su ego masculino. No podía permitir que una mujer, _su esposa_, llorara sin consuelo en su casa. Quizá temía que su tío se apareciera por ahí y lo castigara por haberla lastimado.

Quizá se lamentaba haberla lastimado.

—**Abre, por favor. Solo quiero hablar contigo.**

Neji escuchó como la mujer se movía, sin disponerse a abrir la puerta. Había sido una semana difícil para Sakura. Les habían cancelado todas las reuniones y los habían obligado quedarse en casa, por una supuesta limpieza que debía llevarse a cabo en los patios. Habían impedido que Shizune la visitara, a pesar de que todo estaba en regla, la habían hecho renunciar a su trabajo y acababa de darse cuenta que dos de sus amigas tenían prohibido verla.

Sakura aguantaba bien, pero tendría que ceder en algún momento. Se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura se había derrumbado por su comentario, por burlarse de ella.

Escuchó el grifo de agua abrirse y cerrarse, después pasos, un poco tambaleantes, hacia la puerta.

El rostro enrojecido de Sakura apareció en la puerta, que apenas se abrió.

—**¿Qué quieres?**—dijo ella, con la voz aguda.

—**Déjame entrar**.

—**No.**

—**Haruno, déjame entrar. Solo quiero hablar.**

Sakura le miró rendida y abrió la puerta, quedando ella atrás. Neji entró a la habitación, y trató de disimular su incomodidad. No sabía muy bien qué decir ni qué hacer. Dándole la espalda, esperó que ella cerrara la puerta y le indicara donde sentarse. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada.

Se giró y despacio cerró la puerta. Sakura estaba apoyada en la pared con la cabeza baja y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar más. Él tomó unos almohadones de la esquina de la habitación y los colocó uno en frente del otro, después jaló de la manga del traje de Sakura y la guió hasta los asientos. Él se sentó.

—**Parece más fácil si no lloras**— dijo.

Ella sollozó.

—**Si lloras me recuerdas que no sabes cómo es vivir en un clan, menos en la rama secundaria. Además, pienso que es mi culpa**.

Ella sollozó más fuerte.

—**Si tú no hubieras aceptado esto, otra lo habría aceptado, o bien, otra habría sido obligada... **—empezó él. Se mordió la lengua porque siempre hablaba de él, de su vida, de lo que él pensaba o sentía; nunca se interesaba por lo que la otra persona pudiera sentir; tomó aire imperceptiblemente y agregó: —**Yo admiro todas las decisiones que toman las personas, sean buenas o malas, porque son sus decisiones. Y eso es algo que a mí me han negado**.

Sakura no dijo nada. Pero la voz de Neji le pareció reconfortante.

—**Solicitaré una reunión con las herederas del clan. Así podrás verlas y ellas te explicarán sus razones**.

Sakura asintió.

—**Yo me encargo. Ahora descansa**.

Sin esperar más, salió de la habitación y redactó la solicitud, dejó una copia en el escritorio de Sakura y se fue a su habitación. Sabía que la rechazarían, pero lo intentó. Le costó conciliar el sueño, tenía muy presente las lágrimas de Sakura.

No le parecía una mujer muy sensible, era la primera vez que la veía llorar desde que todo ocurrió.

Según él, las cosas más difíciles para ella ya habían pasado. Ya se había despedido de sus padres y de su maestra. No había llorado. ¿Por qué le habría afectado tanto saber que no podía ver a sus amigas?

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Todos los intentos de solicitar audiencias y reuniones con las herederas del clan, habían fallado. Inclusive, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura, se prohibió la entrada de Naruto a las dependencias del Bouke.

Sakura agradecía el esfuerzo que Neji había hecho por hacerla sentir mejor. Su relación con él había mejorado. Ahora, cenaban juntos. Neji llegaba antes para cenar con ella. Y eso le gustaba. Una tarde de enero habían pasado toda la noche juntos, hablando.

Sakura no recordaba muy bien de que habían hablado, porque los temas álgidos se evitaron. Pero habían hablado, ella había reído varias veces, con ganas, y creyó ver que él sonreía… y lo más importante: se fue a la cama con una sonrisa tranquila.

A pesar de sus limitaciones, del encierro, de la preocupación, parecía que las cosas mejoraban entre ellos. Para Sakura, sentirse reconocida por él, ya le aliviaba en sobremanera el corazón.

El día siguiente, uno muy caliente, estaban los dos sentados en el patio. Neji había terminado de entrenar y se había sentado cerca de ella. Sakura le murmuró:

—**Hemos seguido por mucho tiempo las reglas de ellos. Deberíamos dar nuestras propias reglas.**

—**No tenemos reglas propias.**

—**Mejor. Así las podemos inventar.**

Neji suspiró. Eso era imposible. Llevaba unos días prestándole atención a su _esposa_. Sabía que estaba igual de harta con todo eso que él, sabía que no estaba enamorada de él, pero le tenía estima. A veces, le parecía muy optimista para su gusto y eso era lo que le llamaba la atención.

Él conocía a las personas más optimistas del mundo. Es decir, él se había criado con Rock Lee y Maito Gai; también con Tenten, que de forma mucho más agradable, era muy optimista. Conocía los distintos matices del optimismo, pero no lograba catalogar a Sakura ahí. La observó, estaba lavando pieles de sapo, y el agua le había salpicado el cabello.

Sakura tenía esperanza. Como Lee, tenía la esperanza de vencerlo. Como Gai, tenía la esperanza de contagiarle la llama de la juventud. Quizá como Tenten habría tenido la esperanza de estar con él. Tenía esperanza, ¿Porque creía en ella misma, o porque creía en él, o porque sabía algo que él ignoraba?

Le dio el beneficio de la duda, y no pensó, que simplemente, era demasiado inocente para dejar ir a la esperanza.

—**Creo que puedes pensarlo**—la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—**Supongo**—murmuró. Quizá debía tener un poco de esperanza.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola. Este es un capítulo un poco más corto, pero importante porque ya empiezan los cambios en Neji... Espero les haya resultado emocionante.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar. Me anima mucho leer sus opiniones y comentarios, y me hace muy feliz que consideren que la historia es creíble. :) Por eso, las invito a dejar un review. :)

Espero estén muy bien!

Saludos!


	6. Cap V Matrimonio una jaula

¡Saludos!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**.**

El matrimonio es como **una jaula**; uno ve a los pájaros desesperados por entrar, y a los que están dentro igualmente desesperados por salir. Michel de Montaigne.

**.**

* * *

Sakura miró con una sonrisa en la cara, el manzano que le ofrecía sombra a _su _esposo y a Rock Lee, que daba manotazos enérgicos al aire y se había convertido en una visita frecuente. A veces, se reían los tres pensando en lo borrachos que debían ser los Hyuga, al creer que las visitas de Lee tenían algo que ver con la compra de alcohol.

Desde que Lee los visitaba, Neji estaba más con ella. Al principio, se sintió un poco incómoda, pero después notó que tenía tanto tiempo libre que prefería estar con ella que aburrirse solo… y ella, se sentía mejor cuando estaba él. Tenían tanto tiempo libre que podían conocerse sin prisas ni engaños.

Además, Sakura pensaba que Neji podía bloquear las malas vibras de la casa y protegerla del daño y control de los miembros del Consejo. Tenía la impresión que la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros y las miradas acusadoras sobre su espalda, desaparecían cuando estaba él.

Cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con él, sentía un calorcito en el abdomen que le tranquilizaba y cuando conversaba con él, olvidaba la pesadilla que le tocaba vivir. Quizá, ya los dos empezaban a tener conciencia que se necesitaban el uno al otro, para no volverse locos. Por los menos, se necesitaban para mantener conversaciones cuerdas, aunque fuera del relleno que debían llevar las bolas de arroz o qué hacer con la nueva cría de gatitos.

Aquella tarde, Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa. Había tenido una breve conversación con Lee que la dejó muy preocupada, y poco tiempo después, recibió un mensaje de parte de Hiashi para reunirse con Neji a la hora del té, y no se atrevía a comunicárselo. Tenía un mal presentimiento y había esperado hasta el último momento para avisar a Neji… como si el retraso de Neji pudiese evitar que el mal sucediera.

—**Disculpen. Hiashi te requiere, Neji**.

—**Bien, supongo que debo marcharme. La misión de vigilancia me dejó exhausto y no me conviene regresar tarde a casa**—exclamó Lee.

—**Puedes acompañarme a cenar**—invitó Sakura.

—**No, que se marche. Me acompañarás, Haruno**—dijo Neji, con un plan en mente. La compañía de su amigo y el interés de Sakura en mejorar las cosas en la rama secundaria, le estaban dando nuevas alas y creía que se acercaba el momento de actuar. Debían ir preparando el camino, juntos… y si Hiashi quería verlo, pues que se acostumbrara a verlo con su esposa.

—**No me ha mandado a llamar a mí**—dijo la mujer, con un dejo de miedo en la voz.

—**Eres la matriarca de este clan, Haruno. Si es conmigo, será también contigo. Nuestras nuevas reglas**—Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos cuando escuchó a Neji decir eso—**Buenas noches, Lee.** **Gracias por venir.**

Sakura tartamudeó frases incoherentes para impedir que Lee se marchara, pero el muchacho se despidió de ella con clamores y los dejó. Sakura, al verse sola con el Hyuga, apretó los puños y le dijo con temor:

—**No iré. Porque me sacará de la habitación. Realmente, me esfuerzo por resultarle agradable a tu tío, con esta intromisión todo mi trabajo se vendrá abajo**.

—**Fue él quien dijo que debíamos compartir todo, empezaremos con esta reunión. Iremos juntos**—comentó Neji en forma distraída y esbozando los detalles de su nuevo y arriesgado plan, que, sorpresivamente, incluía hacerle caso a Sakura y tomar las riendas de su vida… de sus vidas.

—**No puedes pedirme que vaya**—exclamó Sakura, y Neji alzó un poco la ceja por el tono de voz—**Si voy, cuando no me han llamado a mí, él se vengará de nosotros. Nos obligará a hacer algo desagradable. Creerá que es una afrenta contra él, no me dejará en paz. Neji, por favor. No me obligues a acompañarte**.

—**¿Qué sucede?—**preguntó, el tono de la mujer era casi desesperado—**Podrá ser un viejo cascarrabias, pero te aseguro que no es un psicópata… Además, solo nos reuniremos con él.**

—**Por favor, debo quedarme aquí. Yo no tengo nada que ver. Ahórrame la vergüenza de que me expulse de la sala, él solo quiere hablar contigo.**

—**No me interesa lo que él quiera. Ya le hemos dado todo lo que tenemos, ¿no querías cambiar, hacer esto más llevadero? Esta es nuestra oportunidad para plasmar nuestras reglas**.

—**Obligarme a ir no es lo que tengo en mente para que esta situación sea más llevadera, Neji. **

—**¿Qué sucede? Hace unos días decías que debíamos cambiar, que debíamos tener nuestros propios lineamientos, y ahora, cuando estoy dispuesto a hacer algo en esa dirección de la que tanto hablas, te echas para** **atrás.**

—¡**Naruto está cortejando a Hinata**!—estalló Sakura—**Si me aparezco en el despacho de Hiashi, ignorando su decisión de hablar únicamente contigo, creerá que estoy retándolo**—suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse, tenía un mal presentimiento con el cortejo de Naruto—**Estoy segura que debe creer que yo he incitado el romance entre Naruto y Hinata, que es mi forma de vengarme por esto. Neji, por favor. Será peor para nosotros. Para mí.**

Neji la observó con atención, trató que el estupor y la molestia no se reflejaran en su rostro.

Naruto, Hinata, Naruto, Hinata. No pudo contenerse mucho tiempo.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Eso, vamos. Estoy segura que quiere hablarte de eso. Koy se ha hecho pública la relación. Lee me lo comentó temprano. Le pedí que no te dijera nada… aún… Pero no pensé que Hiashi lo supiera**.

—**¿Relación? ¿Hinata tiene una relación con Naruto?**

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, y aprovechó la sorpresa de Neji para entrar de nuevo a la casa. Neji se vio obligado a seguirla.

—**¿Esta familia no se entera de nada de lo que sucede afuera? —**dijo Sakura, caminando más rápido hacia su habitación.

—**Jamás lo creeríamos posible. Si mi tío creía que habría que buscarle esposo a Hinata, que ella no sería capaz de encontrar uno por su cuenta.**

—**Vaya, que obtusos. Pues Hinata es una mujer hecha y derecha, y está enamorada de uno de los mejores hombres de este país.**

—**Y a esta casa no le importa Haruno. Hinata es de la rama principal.**

—**Y está comprometida.**

—**Y mi tío quiere hablar de eso. No iremos a su reunión**—Sakura lo miró curiosa—**Ponte algo para salir, y dile a Mirako que prepare una cesta**—Sakura abrió la boca—**Daremos nuestras felicitaciones a la nueva pareja.**

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Neji observó, complacido, a Sakura con ropa sencilla de civil. Cuando le dijo que se alistara, pensó que escogería alguno de los hermosos kimonos que le habían obsequiado; por suerte, no parecía la encabronada matriarca de un clan estirado a más no poder.

—**Neji, antes de salir, tienes que prometerme algo**—él asintió en señal de escucha—**No me abandonarás.**

—**Está bien.**

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

La visita fue corta, pero muy significativa. Encontraron a Naruto en los patios de entrenamiento de la Academia. Se enteraron que llevaba un par de semanas viviendo con Iruka y siempre lo esperaba ahí para ir a cenar.

Sakura no pudo detener sus lágrimas cuando escuchó a Naruto gritar su nombre, en aquel espacio libre del poder de los Hyuga. Naruto, en pocas palabras, les comentó que Hinata llevaba tres días viviendo con Kurenai, por lo que se apresuraron en ir a la casa de la mujer.

Los treinta minutos que compartieron juntos: ella, Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai y Neji, le habían hecho sentirse de nuevo vida; a pesar de que no todo fue miel sobre rosas.

Las cosas en la aldea no estaban marchando muy bien y Tsunade estaba teniendo problemas para controlar a Danzo y para detener los ataques de la Aldea de las Nubes. Además, Naruto estaba urgido de más entrenamiento, pero el único que podría enseñarle cómo controlar el Kyuubi era un tipo de la aldea de las Nubes y no había posibilidades de acercamiento.

Neji estuvo muy silencioso durante toda la velada, y ni una sola palabra de felicitación o de sorpresa por la relación de su prima y Naruto salió de su boca. Lo único que hizo fue mirar a su prima, hasta que Hinata estalló en llanto. Naruto la consoló inmediatamente consternado por el cambio tan drástico en su novia; pero la Hyuga lo rechazó y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza interna, dijo –le dijo a Neji- que había huido de casa.

—**No pienso regresar a casa, hasta que mi padre acepte a Naruto**.

Sakura tuvo un mareo, cuando vio que el rostro serio de Neji, se torció en un gesto de molestia; pero agradeció que el hombre no dijera nada. Hinata tenía sus razones para hacerlo: y para Sakura, era la razón más noble. Además, ya era hora de que Neji notara que no era imposible rebelarse contra el clan.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Neji se sonrió y relajó el cuerpo, a su lado estaba Sakura en su modo más alegre. Se le había contagiado la risa de Sakura, pero a diferencia de ella, él no podría reírse tan ampliamente de su tío y de sus familiares, y de sus superiores... y de toda su familia. Pero su boca se curveaba, cada vez un poco más. Y le gustaba la risa de ella y le gustaba reírse _con_ ella.

Hiashi se puso colorado cuando se enteró de la visita de felicitación que extendieron Neji y Sakura a Hinata y Naruto sobre su compromiso. El imponente hombre se quedó paralizado en frente de la pareja, sin decir ni una palabra de la sorpresa, mientras todo su rostro se ponía rojo… probablemente, de la furia.

La reacción del Consejo resultó de lo más graciosa para Sakura. A dos de los ancianos se les torció el rostro, y la mayoría en un principio permanecieron con la boca abierta sin decir nada y después, a hablar todos a la vez y tartamudear incoherencias.

La reprenda que les dieron fue inentendible y disparatada. Al rato de escucharlos tontear, Neji dio por terminada la reunión y se marcharon a sus dependencias con la sensación de que habían mostrado su posición en el mundo, quizá aún no en la casa, pero era el primer acto oficial que realizaban fuera del Clan y muchos ojos aldeanos habían estado sobre ellos. Sakura estaba muy contenta y sus nervios y pasiones habían florecido en risas.

Por eso, cuando regresó a las dependencias del Bouke dejó que su risa envolviera toda la casa, porque pensó que tenían esperanza y derecho a ser felices… y lo cierto, es que por unos instantes, fueron felices.

—**Ve a tu habitación**—dijo él, al cabo de un rato, se hacía tarde.

—**¿Qué? ¿No estoy en mi habitación?**

—**No. Es la mía.**

—**Ah, sí**—sonrió ella, y al pasar la vista por la parca habitación, se llenó de tristeza. No parecía un lugar habitado por una persona tan impresionante como Neji, apenas tenía los muebles necesarios para ser un cuarto. Se dejó caer un poco sobre él y al apoyarse en él, sintió todo el calor que le hacía falta a la habitación.

—**¿Quieres que pasemos la noche juntos?**—preguntó él, impulsado por una fuerza bestial.

—**No**—murmuró ella.

—**¿Segura?**

—**Muy segura, Neji.**

Neji la observó con atención y los segundos le parecieron eternos. En su mente, se repetían sus palabras: le había preguntado si quería dormir con él y le había insistido. No le importaba que lo rechazara, no hería su ego masculino ni nada por el estilo, es más el también habría dicho que no. Pero no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho. Que él hubiera dicho que estaba _interesado_ en ella.

No lograba entender por qué él quería estar con ella, por qué quería insistir, por qué lo había dicho… si él no estaba enamorado… pero necesitaba algo de ella… e insistió.

—**¿No sientes alguna necesidad física?**

—**No, ¿y tú?** —dijo ella rápidamente, y en su lenguaje corporal Neji leyó una negativa rotunda.

Neji retrocedió. Creyó ver algo mucho más profundo que hacía que Sakura no aceptara pasar la noche con él… alguna cuestión de principios. Los dos tenían presentes que compartían tiempo juntos y que, si bien, no había necesidad de tener hijos, podrían tener relaciones sexuales, sin ninguna preocupación… y eso era lo que él pensaba en ese momento. Pero en la mirada de Sakura captó algo más, una negativa sustancial que le impedía estar con él. Como si estar con él, causara daño… le causara daño a _alguien_ y ella quisiera evitar ese daño.

—**Usualmente medito**—respondió suave. Decidió que sería sincero con ella.

Sakura no tardó en procesar aquella información, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, el Hyuga esbozó una leve mueca de apremio para que dijera algo, o bien, se marchara.

—**¿Nunca estuviste con Tenten?**

Él negó con la cabeza. Ella se alejó un poco.

—**Creí que Tenten fue rechazada por haber estado contigo antes del matrimonio**—dijo ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—**Tenten nunca fue examinada.**

—**Yo creí… todos creíamos que ella sería elegida para ser tu esposa, y cuando…**

—**Lo sé. Pero nunca se pensó en Tenten. Y yo no sé por qué.**

—**¿Habrías preferido estar con ella?**

Neji tardó en responder. Sintió un poco de molestia consigo mismo. Ese día había estado lleno de impresiones para él, pero realmente, algo aún peor que Hinata se fuera de casa para comprometerse con el ruidoso de Naruto, era que él dejara que si interés por Sakura saliera a flote.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, era aún peor, que cuando ya su cabeza estaba pensando en sexo con Sakura, ella empezara a hablar de Tenten. Suspiró.

—**No podía dejar de pensar en mí mismo. En cómo se habían acabado mis planes. Como no te conocía, no me importabas. Con Tenten habría sido diferente. No habría soportado ver como sus sueños también se frustraban. Quizá…**

—**De ella si te habrías enamorado**—afirmó Sakura.

—**Con el tiempo. Pensé que así sería, algún día, que llegaríamos a estar juntos.**

—**Y, preferirías estar con ella.**

—**La extraño. Tenten es una buena compañera.**

—**Será mejor que me retire.**

—**Buenas noches, Haruno.**

Neji si no tuviera la cabeza muy ocupada, recordando sus deseos antes del matrimonio y sus últimos días como hombre casado, habría notado el temblor en la voz de Sakura y su insistencia por huir.

_Continuará_…

* * *

¡Hola!

Desde hace tiempo tengo este capítulo listo, pero me retrasé porque me puse a ver** Fruits Basket**, y me gustó mucho, y no pude parar de verla, hasta terminarla… pero aquí está el capítulo, y muy pronto el próximo.

Espero me puedan comentar qué les pareció. Para mí es un capítulo un poco intenso y muy importante para los próximos eventos. Entonces, les agradecería mucho su opinión :) y si creen que se van quedando cabos sueltos, prometo que se unirán en algún momento... esque aún no pasa todo lo que tiene que pasar para que las cosas cambien realmente.

También, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar: me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el fic.

Espero se hayan entretenido, que estén muy bien.

*PD: recuerden, los reviews son gratis y nos ayudan a crecer.


	7. Cap VI Buscar soluciones entre dos

Hola. :)

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**.**

"El matrimonio es tratar de **solucionar entre los dos problemas** que nunca hubieran surgido al estar solo**__****." **Eddy Cantor

**.**

* * *

La luz del estudio estaba encendida y pasaba la media noche. Por lo que sabía, Sakura había pasado todo el día -y la noche- ahí. Se acercó y encontró a la mujer leyendo, con ayuda de una lupa, pergaminos antiguos.

—**¿No has dormido?** —preguntó él.

—**Sí, dormí un rato.**

—**¿Tienes alguna explicación lógica para que estés aquí a estas horas, con metros de pergaminos desenrrollados?**

—**Sí, estuve pensando en la conversación que tuvimos.**

Neji la observó expectante. Desde que, para los dos, se volvió una realidad, que él quería dormir con ella, no habían conversado. Sakura se había ido a su habitación y al día siguiente, no había querido salir del estudio. Él pensó que debía darle espacio, pero que estuviera ahí más de veinticuatro horas no le parecía buena idea…

Ella empleó el tiempo para pensar en esa conversación, él también. Neji sabía que era imposible que tener relaciones sexuales mejoraría la situación, pero la posibilidad le agradaba… quizá -si seguían hablando de eso- empezaría a desearlo, aún con más fuerzas... De hecho, a veces pensaba que era una buena idea que lo hicieran. Aunque no entendía qué tenía que ver el sexo con pergaminos antiguos. Ni que necesitaran un manual.

—**No he encontrado nada al respecto, lo que me hace creer que estrictamente no hay una prohibición y la posibilidad es válida**.

—**¿Cuál es la posibilidad?—**preguntó Neji. No entendía el punto de la mujer, pero decidió ser paciente con ella. ¿Cuándo en un matrimonio, por más falso que fuera, se prohibiría el sexo? ¿Y cuál sería una posibilidad para el sexo? Levantó una ceja, muy intrigado.

—**Una concubina.**

Neji pestañeó y todos sus pensamientos se congelaron. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando ella?

—**Lo pensé para Tenten. En muchos pueblos se permite**—dijo ella con timidez—**Esposa y concubina conviven juntas**—Neji torció el rostro, ella exclamó con desespero—¡**Lo sé! Sé que Tenten no lo merece, pero es una posibilidad, Neji. Realmente no mereces ser infeliz, y si Tenten puede hacerte feliz, y sé que ella será feliz contigo, deben tener la oportunidad de estar juntos. Si logramos que el Consejo lo admita... Prometo que no me interpondré, y que cumpliré con todas mis obligaciones como matriarca**—habló atropelladamente.

Neji recogió un pergamino cercano y lo guardó. Necesitaba recuperar la calma. Sakura lo miraba con el alma en los pies.

—**Nunca ha habido una concubina en esta casa, y nunca lo habrá. Sobre todo, nunca estaré con una mujer que reciba ese nombre y se encuentra en esa categoría**.

—**Pensé… que… ella.. quizá…**

—**¿Tenten te dijo algo?—**dijo él, con algo de molestia.

—**Tenten te ama**—dijo ella rendida. –**Me lo dijo aquella noche**.

—**Tenten no me ama, Sakura. **

—**Ella me lo dijo, Neji. Me contó muchas cosas, me habló de sus sueños y esperanzas, de la amistad que tenían… **

—**Tenten no me ama. Nunca hice nada para que me amara.**

—**No funciona así. Una cosa es amar, y otra es ser correspondido. En todo caso, siempre es mejor estar con alguien que ama.**

—**No quiero escuchar nada de concubinas, no tendré amantes ni amoríos. No me interesan las mujeres ni ese tipo de relaciones. No estoy de humor y no quiero escuchar nada semejante en esta casa.**

—**Tenten vendrá mañana**—dijo Sakura. Había ideado un plan y lo cumpliría. Al principio, podía ponerle los pelos de punta, pero no era un mal plan. Neji era un buen hombre y merecía estar con alguien que lo quisiera, no con ella… que tan solo era una cobarde y una tonta… Se recriminó mentalmente por complicar más las cosas, pero, por los menos, uno de los dos merecía ser feliz y ella se esforzaría en lograr que Neji lo fuera.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Tal vez pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión.**

—**La recibirás conmigo**—Sakura negó con la cabeza—**Haruno, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?**

—**Ya lo he dicho todo.**

—**¿Estás interesada en algún hombre? ¿Pensabas hacer algún pacto conmigo? ¿Yo estaría con otra mujer, de mi preferencia, y tú con un hombre de tu gusto?**

Sakura se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

—**No**—dijo casi sin aire—**Sólo pensé… Neji, no.**

—**He notado que no incluyes en ninguno de tus proyectos al heredero Uchiha, que nunca te visita, y, según recuerdo, eran compañeros de equipo. **

—**No. Sasuke no está relacionado con esto**—dijo ella, se tumbó en un asiento—**Solo tuve una idea, pensé que a ella la querías y lo que me dijiste ayer... me hizo pensar que debía quitarme del camino, para que pudieran ser felices. No quiero verme con Sasuke. De hecho, lo único bueno que le he encontrado a todo esto, es que por fin, pude separarme de Sasuke.**

—**Supongo que debo mostrar mi consentimiento para que recibas a otros hombres**—dijo el hombre, con frialdad. Realmente, no escuchó lo que la mujer dijo, salvo el nombre de Sasuke tres veces.

Sakura lo miró, a Neji le pareció que se había molestado. Confirmó la molestia de la mujer, cuando el estuche de un pergamino le golpeó en el pecho, con fuerza, apenas tuvo tiempo de verla salir… para no verla más, por un buen tiempo.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**Neji.**

—**Tenten**—saludó él.

Le indicó donde sentarse y la miró con atención. Seguía llevando el cabello recogido y su vestimenta tradicional. No parecía ni más hermosa, ni más vieja, la veía como la dejó dos meses atrás… como si el tiempo no hubiese corrido para ella.

—**¿Está tu esposa?**

—**No.**

—**¿Quieres salir a pasear?**

—**No. Pediré que traigan el té.**

—**¿Lo servirás sin tu esposa?**

—**Da igual.**

Mientras Mirako servía el té, ninguno habló. Neji la miraba fijo, mientras que Tenten le rehuía la mirada.

—**Te ves cansado**—dijo Tenten, cuando Mirako se marchó.

—**Lo estoy.**

Bebieron su té en silencio.

—**Me da gusto que Lee te visite. Hemos tenido un par de misiones pesadas, y se relaja cuando viene aquí.**

Neji no respondió. ¿Sabría Tenten de los planes que Sakura ideó para ellos, ella le habría pedido a Sakura que enmendara la situación? Por lo que había entendido, una vez que analizó con detalle las palabras de Sakura, Tenten debió haberse enfurecido cuando Sakura aceptó el matrimonio y le había reclamado durante el día de la boda.

Neji era experto en detectar comportamientos y cambios, y en volver la memoria atrás. Sakura durante todo el proceso de negociación se había mostrado indiferente y fuerte; sin embargo, el cuatro de noviembre, antes de que se marcharan para la celebración de la boda, cuando sus amigas se habían despedido de ella, y Tenten había salido de última (lo recordaba bien, porque había intentado hablar con Tenten, pero esta no atendió a su llamado y desapareció) algo había cambiado en el comportamiento de Sakura, y lo había detectado por el temblor de sus labios; pero no le había prestado cuidado. Ni que le importara.

Ahora sabía que ese día Tenten le había dicho a Sakura que lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de él. Y, seguramente, le recriminó su participación en el proceso, porque Tenten era una excelente kunoishi, que cumpliría cabalmente y a la perfección su rol como esposa de un Hyuga; pero nunca tendría el apoyo de la pupila de la Hokage.

Supuso que Tenten creyó que la decisión del Consejo de elegir a Sakura fue por los contactos que poseía -¿quién podría tener más apoyo que la segunda discípula de la Hokage?-, y debía culpar a Sakura de haberse interpuesto en su camino. Seguramente, pensaba que si Sakura no se proponía como candidata a esposa, ella habría sido elegida. Por un momento, teniendo a Tenten en frente, la cabeza de Neji, se permitió pensar que hubiese pasado si Haruno no se presentaba, y tuvo que controlar un tic nervioso al pensar en Tsunade como su esposa.

—**¿Por qué? —**dijo él, de pronto.

Ella le miró. Estaba acostumbrada a los silencios del hombre y a su poca habilidad social. No le sorprendía una pregunta tan directa ni fuera de lugar, es más, si no sucediera así, no se sentiría a gusto. Pero ella no le haría el camino más fácil, desvió la mirada.

—**¿Por qué dijiste que me amabas? **

Tenten se sorprendió con la pregunta y un leve rubor la invadió. Tragó saliva y dijo:

—**Todavía lo hago.**

—**¿Por qué no participaste en el proceso de elección?**

Ella dirigió sus ojos al suelo y los segundos que tardó en responder, se hicieron eternos para Neji, que por fin, había dejado salir en forma de pregunta una de sus mayores angustias: _¿Por qué no estaba Tenten junto a él?_

—**Dijeron que sellarían a nuestro hijo… si llegáramos a tener uno**—susurró ella.

Neji se sorprendió.

Esperaba una respuesta más egoísta y superficial, pero era imposible que su bondadosa amiga hubiera actuado en forma mezquina. Neji cerró los ojos, con una punzada de dolor. Tenten debía ser de las pocas personas que comprendían el significado del sello maldito… y lamentó que ese conocimiento impidiera que ella aceptara estar con él.

Si tan solo él no tuviera ese sello pintado en la frente, recordándole su esclavitud a cada momento… si tan solo Tenten no supiera cuánto dolor produce… si tan solo el amor que Tenten guardaba por él, no fuera tan grande y tan bueno, tanto que prefería alejarse de él antes que agregarle más sufrimiento a su vida…

—**¿Me querías como tu esposa?** —La voz cálida y ansiosa de su compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él acababa de liberar su pena, al saber por qué Tenten no participó en la elección; y ahora, ella necesitaba saber qué pensaba él de todo eso.

—**No. No le deseó a nadie esta vida**.

—**Pero, ¿me amas?**

—**Te quiero.**

Tenten sonrió y Neji estuvo a punto de devolverle la sonrisa, cuando algo se rompió dentro de ella y su rostro femenino se endureció.

—**Estoy comprometida.**

—**¿Por esto?**

—**No, Neji. Por mí**—dijo Tenten, bastante molesta. Se puso en pie y se marchó.

Neji la miró salir. Terminó con tranquilidad su té. En menos de un día, era la segunda vez que una mujer lo dejaba hablando solo.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Neji supuso que no tenía por qué informar a Sakura que la reunión con Tenten no había dado los resultados que ella esperaba… Realmente, no había dado los resultados que ninguno de los tres esperaba.

No había forma que Tenten se convirtiera en la concubina de la rama secundaria del clan, como ingenuamente pensó Sakura. Pero tampoco Neji pudo tener una agradable charla entre compañeros, ni Tenten pudo saberse amada por Neji… Pero el Hyuga se sentía más tranquilo. No habría soportado que los sueños y los deseos de ella se vieran truncados, y ahora que conocía porqué ella se había negado, le guardaba aún más cariño.

Lanzó un largo suspiro. El almuerzo se estaba retrasando, por lo que mientras hacía tiempo, decidió activar su Byakugan con una cantidad mìnima de chakra, para ver qué sucedía con su almuerzo. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando un Hyuga del Souke se presentó ante él, sin avisar ni solicitar permiso de ingreso.

—**Desactiva el Byakugan**—ordenó el hombre con rudeza.

Neji lo hizo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El hombre, de la misma forma en que entró, salió. Un instante después, ingresó Mirako con las bandejas del almuerzo y expuso sus excusas sobre el retraso:

—**La señorita Hinata ha regresado.**

Neji levantó la ceja, sorprendido. Era imposible que su tío aceptase a Naruto como novio de su hija y era imposible que Hinata faltara a su juramento de no regresar a casa hasta que lo primero sucediera. Algo no pintaba bien. Sobre todo, porque no había sentido la presencia de Hinata cuando activó su Byakugan.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Al atardecer, Neji recibió la noticia de la cancelación de las visitas de Lee. Esta vez no por iniciativa del Consejo, sino porque el muchacho partía a una misión. A las Nubes. Neji apretó los ojos. Él debería tener una participación más activa en aquella situación con el País del Rayo… él y todos los Hyuga, deberían estárselas viendo de frente contra aquellos aguerridos hombres.

Solo a la pacifista de Tsunade se le podía ocurrir que un matrimonio impediría una guerra. Una guerra no podía ser impedida, no podía evitarse, ni siquiera suspenderse por mucho tiempo. A las guerras no las paraba nada, salvo mucha sangre inocente derramada… y si había sangre que debía ser derramada, era la de los Hyuga…

Maldición.

Llevaba menos de un día sin Sakura, y ya estaba peor que antes. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar a él esas cosas?

Peor, ahora tenía otra preocupación en mente; y tenía nombre de mujer.

Suspiró y decidió concentrarse en otra cosa.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**Tenten está comprometida**—dijo Neji a finales de enero, cuando encontró de casualidad a Sakura que se alistaba para salir. La mujer dio un respingo de la sorpresa, después apretó los labios y asintió. Tenten ya había movido sus cartas y había decidido olvidar al hombre que amaba… Sakura cerró los ojos, ¿ella habría podido hacer lo mismo?

Ninguno de los dos se movió, por lo que Sakura, un poco incómoda, se giró hacia el hombre. Llevaban dos semanas de no verse, y Neji parecía tan cambiado. No solo tenía el cabello más largo, sino que se veía mucho más adulto y maduro. El tiempo dedicado a la meditación, al entrenamiento, al ejercicio, al descanso, las buenas comidas y la tranquilidad parecían hacerle muy bien. Notó que iba vestido con ropa para estar en casa.

—**¿No irás a trabajar?—**preguntó Sakura.

—**No.**

—**Regreso después de almuerzo. Pasaré al Ichiruka, ¿quieres algo?**

—**No.**

—**Bueno.**

—**¿Haruno, podrías pasar a los edificios de la Hokage y recoger mi sueldo?**

—**¿Estás seguro?**

—**Sí. Por favor.**

****Un peso se fue de los hombros de Neji, cuando Sakura salió de la casa con el rostro tranquilo. Se había imaginado que tendría con ella un encuentro incómodo o que le exigiría disculpas por ser imprudente con sus palabras; pero no sucedió así. Quizá le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto, quizá era porque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**¿Neji, este es tu sueldo?—**preguntó Sakura cuando encontró al hombre leyendo un libro. Con un suspiro de alivio tiró sobre el suelo un saco lleno de papeles y monedas.

—**Sí.**

—**¿Recibes esto por cada misión o no has recogido el dinero de ninguna de tus misiones?**

—**Lo segundo**—dijo él, sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

—**¿No has cobrado ninguna misión?**

—**Hasta ahora. Juraría que era más.**

—**¡Es más! Muchísimo. No sabes cuánto pesa esto**—lo pateó un poco, y las monedas se regaron, haciendo un molesto tintineo.

—**Creí que eras un ninja.**

—**Sí, pero no soy una mula de carga ¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero?**

—**Pensé que sería bueno tenerlo aquí.**

—**¿Para qué?**

—**Siéntate**—dijo de pronto, y se irguió completamente—**Has como si lo contarás o algo.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Hazlo.**

—**No haré lo que me digas, sin mayor justificación**—repuso ella con fuerza.

—**Hazlo, sé mi compañera. Tengo un plan.**

—**Y me lo explicarás**—murmuró ella, se sentó y sacó un puñado de monedas.

—**Señores**—habló la voz de Hiashi. Neji se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña inclinación. Sakura lo saludó con la cabeza y le ofreció la hospitalidad de su casa. Para los dos jóvenes, no pasó desapercibida la mirada sorprendida de Hiashi a la bolsa de dinero en el suelo.

—**Se solicita que la señora Haruno, no camine sola en la calle con grandes cantidades de dinero**.

—**Muy bien. La próxima vez será acompañada por algún criado**—respondió Neji.

—**Preferiría que no entren grandes cantidades de dinero a esta casa**—habló Hiashi con voz solemne y estricta—**No queremos llamar la atención de rufianes sobre nuestra familia**.

—**Nadie se atrevería a entrar aquí.**

—**Te recuerdo que ya lo han hecho, Neji**.

—**A puesto que con un poco de dinero se habría solucionado**.

Hiashi tensó el rostro y se retiró sin decir más.

—**Neji**—habló Sakura apenas Hiashi desapareció—**Juro que entré por la puerta secundaria. No pasé por las dependencias del Souke con la bolsa de dinero.**

—**Lo sé. El Souke nos espía. Tienen a un tipo muy ágil con el Byakugan, es capaz de activarlo con una cantidad mínima de chakra y puede pasar desapercibido…**—ante la sorpresa de Sakura, agregó—**Por supuesto, Konoha no sabe de su existencia**.

—**No entiendo, ¿cómo es que…?**

—**Es un prodigio del Souke, dijeron que murió de alguna ridícula fiebre. Obviamente, es un hombre que no quieren al servicio de la aldea. Aún no determino el alcance de su visión, pero si el Byakugan se usa únicamente para una habilidad, pierde las otras. Dudo que sea capaz de ver el chakra.**

—**Seguramente, hay un equipo, él observa, los demás detectan**.

—**Sí.**

Sakura no pudo contener su admiración cuando comprendió las implicaciones de lo que Neji decía. El Souke tenía un prodigio: capaz de observar todo cuanto ocurriera en la casa, con un Byakugan magnífico… pero solo y poco entrenado en otras habilidades.

Neji era un prodigio. Neji había descubierto los secretos de los miembros de la rama principal y los había dominado con muchísima maestría… Seguramente, Neji podría activar su Byakugan y pasar desapercibido, que nadie notara su técnica… ni siquiera otro Hyuga…

En los ojos de Neji había una luz que Sakura conocía. La había visto en Naruto, en Kakashi, en Lee, en Sasuke… la determinación y el valor para lograr sus metas, para ganar, para ser el mejor.

Sin poder contenerse y con una gran idea en mente, exclamó con el puño al aire:

—**Necesitas entrenar en tu Byakugan, Neji**.** Y sé cómo lograrlo**. **No hemos visitado a mi familia. Ordenaré la agenda para hacer una visita de una semana. ¿Te bastará una semana?**

—**Será suficiente.**

—**Podremos ir a los campos de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Ya nadie los usa, Kakashi no ha vuelto a aceptar gennins.**

—**Coordínalo**—murmuró Neji. En su interior, una fuerza revitalizadora lo inundó… si tan solo pudiera salir de su casa y entrenar tranquilo. Miró a Sakura, la mirada verde, confiada y perseverante, le sobrecogió con una calidez reconfortante. Tenía una compañera.

* * *

Bueno, este es un capítulo un poco más largo. Y aquí está la razón por la cual Tenten no es la esposa de Neji, en esta historia. Espero les haya resultado convincente...

Deliberadamente, Neji y Sakura ignoran lo que pasó. Lamento un poco si fue sorpresiva la propuesta de Neji con Sakura: usualmente, antes de esas invitaciones, el personaje siente cosquillas en el estómago y la piensa hermosa y guapa, en este caso, se me ocurrió aplicar esa conocida frase: de no existe amistad entre hombre y mujer, porque uno de los dos siempre piensa en sexo, y bueno, le tocó a Neji pensarlo.

También, Hinata regresó a casa, y Neji y Sakura estarán fuera por un tiempo. De eso se tratara el próximo capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por los comentarios que han dejado. Espero me puedan comentar qué les pareció este capítulo y cómo piensan que será la visita a los padres de Sakura, jeje.

Qué estén muy bien, :)


	8. Cap VII La tercera persona

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**.**

En un matrimonio hay tres personas: el hombre, la mujer y **la tercera persona formada por los dos.** José Saramago.

**.**

* * *

El Consejo Hyuga trató de oponerse a la nueva solicitud hecha por Sakura y Neji sobre visitar a la familia de la _esposa_. Pero, el protocolo oficial mandaba que la visita se realizara y se vieron obligados a aceptarla.

Cuando Neji y Sakura –con una sonrisa en el rostro- salían del salón de reuniones, una persona inesperada los topó. Hanabi Hyuga corrió hacia ellos y abrazó con fuerza a Neji.

—**¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor!—**dijo Hanabi y hundió su cabeza entre las ropas de Neji, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Sakura miró con sorpresa la escena y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pudo ver como el gesto de Neji se descomponía cuando la chiquilla lo abrazó y vio la mano de él temblar cuando la levantó para acariciar la cabeza de su prima.

Nunca se imaginó ver a Neji tan conmovido por un abrazo.

—**¡Neji! Ayúdan…**

—**Hanabi**—la voz fue dura y fuerte. Hanabi gimió asustada y abrazó con más fuerza a Neji.

—**Regresa**.

Sakura miró al dueño de la voz y se sorprendió con su apariencia. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por una mata de pelo lacio y por un momento le pareció una combinación entre los cabellos de Rock Lee y Neji, con aquel fleco recto que le tapaba los ojos. Además, era un Hyuga rechoncho y de poca estatura. No podía creer que existiera un hombre con aquella contextura en un clan dedicado al taijutsu.

Neji no terminó el abrazo y Hanabi contuvo su respiración agitada, sin alejarse de él. Nadie se movió y Sakura pudo ver como el hombre se desesperaba.

—¡**No te atrevas a desobedecerme!**—dijo el hombre, y Sakura creyó notar que no miraba hacia ningún punto en particular.

Los miembros del Consejo salieron y con un gruñido de uno de ellos, Hanabi se vio obligada a soltar a Neji y retroceder.

—**Retírate**—le ordenaron a Neji, que asintió.

Sakura mantuvo contacto ocular con Hanabi solo por un instante; la vio alzar la cabeza con desespero, como si intentara pedir auxilio… y lo estaba pidiendo.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**Neji**—dijo Sakura con voz débil. No sabía muy bien qué decir, pero debía hacer algo antes de que él se encerrara en su habitación y lo perdiera.

El hombre se detuvo y para sorpresa de Sakura, se devolvió hasta estar frente a ella. Sakura supo que Neji estaba muy perturbado y que hacía uso de toda su fuerza para no perder la compustura. Sakura se sintió infantil y tonta, sus problemas no tenían comparación con los de él, sus sentimientos nunca serían tan contradictorios como los de él.

—**Haruno**—le dijo, con voz suave—**Algo está pasando.**

Estaba de más decir que Hanabi Hyuga, nunca en todos sus dieciséis años de vida, había tenido aquel extraño comportamiento.

—**Saldremos mañana mismo, a primera hora. Y regresaremos lo más pronto posible**—dijo él.

Ella asintió con dificultad, pues sintió que el hombre le estaba suplicando. Sabía que era una decisión difícil y ella tuvo miedo que fuera la decisión equivocada. ¿Y si sucedía algo mientras ellos no estaban? ¿Y si lo que debían hacer era irrumpir en las dependencias de la rama principal y hablar con Hanabi?

—**Necesito**—empezó él de nuevo. Sakura clavó sus ojos en los de Neji, sorprendida por las palabras y por la esencia de él, el hombre no le quitó la mirada y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo—**Necesito mejorar la visión de mi Byakugan. Si lo lograra y pudiera mirar lo que hacen, sin que se enteren, me sentiría más **_**tranquilo**_**. Yo… Haruno, yo podría sentir tu…**

Sakura cortó el contacto visual y se alejó de él. En su pecho se acomodó un dolor difícil de describir y de tolerar, pensó que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para darle el apoyo que él necesitaba, quizá solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

—**Lo entiendo**—dijo ella con la respiración agitada—**Prepararé todo**.

Neji suspiró y entró a su habitación. _Resiste, Hanabi_.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**¿Cómo debemos saludar a ese hombre, hija?—**preguntó el señor Kizashi Haruno cuando su hija y _yerno _se presentaron ante su casa con planes de quedarse ahí una semana.

—**Si quieres no lo saludes, papá. **

—**¿Te ha hecho algún daño?**

—**No, papá. Estamos tratando de arreglar esto, pero necesitamos alejarnos de la casa de ellos por un tiempo. Solo será una semana. Usaremos mi antigua habitación y no nos notarás.**

—**¿Tu antigua habitación? Pero si apenas hay una cama.**

—**No pasa nada. No nos molesta dormir en sacos. **

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**Qué habitación tan pequeña**—dijo Neji en cuanto Sakura cerró la puerta de su antigua habitación. El hombre después de lanzar una analizadora mirada a toda la habitación, centró toda su atención en Sakura—**Acabo de notar que eres muy pequeña.**

—**Gracias, Neji**—gruñó ella.

—**¿No te llevaste nada?—**notó él. Las fotografías, los libros, y adornos de la habitación permanecían como seguramente los habría tenido Sakura durante su juventud… ni siquiera una alfombra de polvo los cubría.

—**No, pretendía regresar pronto**—susurró ella. Dejó sus cosas en una esquina del mueble y fue en busca de uno de sus usuales vestidos rojos: con el signo del clan Haruno en la espalda.

Neji observó que habían varias fotografías con Lee y Gai, Kakashi y Naruto.

—**¿Entonces, Gai sensei sí retaba a Kakashi?**

—**Oh sí, una vez al mes, por lo menos, hacíamos un duelo. Claro, casi nunca peleaban y el asunto lo terminaban Lee y Naruto, realmente era muy divertido.**

Sakura notó que Neji seguía inspeccionando su habitación y eso la puso nerviosa.

—**Podría jurar que debes tener por aquí unas mallas verdes**—dijo el Hyuga, y su boca se curveó en señal de triunfo cuando el rubor de la mujer se lo confirmó. Se rió**—¿Las has usado?**

—**¡Neji!—**exclamó ella, alterada**—¿Cómo te atreves?**

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó.

—**¿Dónde están?**

—**No, jamás.**

—**Vamos, Haruno. Será divertido, imagina que diría mi tío si te ve con mallas verdes.**

El rubor de Sakura aumentó y un nudo se acomodó en su garganta.

—**Ya veo.** **Las has usado y sabes cómo te ves de **_**verde**_**…**

—**¡No! No las he usado.**

Neji sonrió. Entonces, sí las tenía. Bueno, si él recibía un spandex verde de parte de su maestro para cada navidad, cumpleaños y festividad, era de esperar que le diera una a cuanta persona pudiera. Lo que no se esperaba era que Sakura se las hubiese puesto alguna vez. Qué poca vergüenza tenía…

—**No puedes mentirme. Detecto cada mentira. Además, de tus obvios gestos, el corazón late más fuerte.**

—**No sabes lo que dices…**

—**Veamos… habitación de mujer, objeto al que le guardas cariño pero está prohibido, probablemente esté escondido…—**Neji se acercó a la cama y levantó el colchón.

Sakura, asustada, se lanzó sobre la cama, con un sonoro ¡No!

Neji dejó el colchón a medio subir, y fijó su atención en la Sakura que estaba hincada en el colchón y que le sujetaba con fuerza los brazos.

—**¿Está todo bien? ¿Sakura, quieres que entre?** —se escuchó la voz de Kizashi, desde afuera.

—**Está todo bien, papá**—gritó Sakura sin soltar el agarre. No podía creer que estuviera en esa situación, en su propia casa. Creía que tenía solucionado el tema del spandex verde de las bestias de Konoha: su regalo estaba seguro en la _intimidad _de su habitación. Ni siquiera, Ino había podido dar con él, ¿cómo era posible que Neji…?

—¿**Acerté?—**sonrió Neji.

—**No.**

—**Seguro te ves bien**—ronroneó Neji, aprovechando la cercanía voluntaria de la mujer.

—**No**—susurró ella suave. Brincó un poco en el colchón, para obligar a que Neji lo soltara y para dejar de percibir la fragancia del hombre.

Neji soltó el colchón, dejando caer a Sakura que tuvo que sostenerse con más fuerza para evitar perder el equilibrio; pero él no se movió. Le dijo:

—**Si perdieras una apuesta conmigo, ¿te lo pondrías?**

—**No.**

—**Si yo perdiera, podría...**

—**No. No me interesa.**

—**A mi sí. Quiero verte.**

—**Si pierdo la apuesta**—repuso ella malhumorada.

—**Cosa que sucederá. Yo nunca pierdo, Haruno. Mi capacidad y habilidad me permitirán verte con las mallas.**

—**No. No aceptaré, además.**

—**Podría convencer a tu padre de que eres feliz.**

—**No soy feliz.**

—**Pero no eres infeliz, como cree él. Sé que me odia, no quiere verte conmigo y sé que quieres que él no sufra por ti. Yo podría convencerlo** **de que no eres infeliz.**

—**No, no podrías.**

—**Sí puedo. Déjame estos días para intentarlo.**

—**No, solo empeorarás las cosas. Mi padre no quiere saber de ti.**

—**Sé qué hacer, Sakura. Sé lo que piensa tu padre de mí, y sabes que yo no soy el tipo de hombre que él cree. Puedo convencerlo. Si lo hago, usarás las mallas.**

—**Nunca podrías convencerlo, menos en una semana. No conoces a mi padre.**

—**Las usarás por esta semana.**

—**Ni hablar.**

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**¡Shino! Qué sorpresa**—murmuró Sakura, cuando abrió la puerta de la casa y se encontró con el hombre encapuchado al lado de Ino Yamanaka.

—**Lo siento, frentesota, ha insistido en venir**—le dijo Ino, mientras entraba y se acercaba a su amiga para abrazarla—**No puedo creerlo, pero te ves muy guapa, ¿a qué sí, Aburame?**

Sakura en pocas palabras les comentó que la salida tenía el objetivo de lograr que Neji entrenara una técnica, pero que aún así tenía algunas restricciones y sus pocas salidas permitidas pensaba usarlas para visitar a su maestra y a Naruto.

Por lo que la conversación se desarrolló en la salita de la casa del padre de Sakura. Básicamente, Sakura hacía preguntas concretas sobre el acontecer en la aldea, y las respuestas de Ino eran largas y elaboradas, Shino se mantuvo silencioso. Al cabo de un rato, la rubia murmuró que debía marcharse.

—**¿Me acompañas a la floristería, Shino? **

—**Lo siento. Hay algo que quiero hablar con Sakura en privado.**

Ino levantó sus cejas y murmuró alguna frase incoherente sobre el pronto regreso del esposo de Sakura, pero los dejó a solas.

—**Sakura**. **Hanabi Hyuga se unirá al Clan Aburame**—dijo el hombre, y sus ojos, tras lo lentes, centellearon.

Sakura bajó la cabeza mientras trataba de entender… Nunca se lo habría imaginado. Hanabi era por lo menos cinco años menor, pero era la hermana de Hinata –compañera del Aburame- y si Shino había ido hasta su casa para decirle eso…

—**Entiendo**—dijo Sakura—**Necesitas que Hanabi salga de **_**esa**_** casa.**

El hombre asintió. Sakura tomó aire y le miró.

—**Será difícil. Pero, prometo que tendrás mi ayuda. Nuestra ayuda: la mía y la de Neji. Encontraremos una manera para que pueda salir de esa casa.**

—**Preferiblemente, sin sello.**

Sakura se sorprendió.

—**Sí, por supuesto**—tartamudeó.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Sakura Haruno se acostó en su cama. Cuánto la extrañaba… pero no podía dejarse envolver por la suavidad y los recuerdos. Necesitaba poner su cabeza a pensar. Su día había estado lleno de situaciones extraña…

El día anterior, Hanabi les había pedido ayuda, de eso estaba segura. La conversación con Shino le dio las claves que le hacían falta: Hanabi necesitaba ayuda para salir de la casa. Con la salida de Hinata, seguramente, el clan se habría puesto más estricto y los planes que tenía se le habían complicado.

No sabía cómo Hanabi había podido llegar a estar con Shino y se sorprendió pensando en cómo se tomaría la aldea y los distintos clanes una unión así. Una Hyuga con un Aburame. Una Hyuga…

Por lo que sabía de los grandes clanes, la única unión entre clanes era el Ino-Shika-Cho: un compromiso de trabajo en equipo y apoyo mutuo. No una relación amorosa. De hecho, como le había explicado varias veces Ino, si llegaran a unirse con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo: se acabaría su maravillosa combinación de habilidades. Cada uno debía preservar la pureza de sus técnicas y asegurarse, por su cuenta, de un heredero.

Y así funcionaban todos los clanes. Vivían todos juntos, en sus calles o en sus grandes mansiones, y la persona que entraba dejaba atrás su familia, para consagrarse al clan. No había uniones entre clanes.

Realmente, nunca había pensando en eso. Porque para ella nunca había sido un problema. Pero el asunto era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

¿Bajo cuáles condiciones se podía dar que una técnica sucesoria y hereditaria como el Byakugan viviera bajo el techo del misterioso clan Aburame y con sus _insectos_? Si los Aburame ofrecían su cuerpo para alimentar a los Kikaichu, nada impedía que Hanabi hiciera lo mismo… pero ¿qué sucedía, entonces, con el Byakugan?

¿Cómo se lo diría a Neji? En todo caso, lo pensaría después. Tenía planeado visitar a Hinata.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Sakura regresó a casa después de su corta salida y no encontró a nadie. Por un momento, temió que los Hyuga se hubieran presentado mientras ella no estaba. Pero escuchó ruidos en el patio trasero. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a Neji y su padre hablando animadamente de construcción en el tallercito.

—**Oh, Sakura hija, como no te encontramos en casa, hemos ido a pescar. ¿Sabías que Neji puede ver donde están los peces más grandes? Tendremos una cena deliciosa. Tienes que verlos, son enormes.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Y bueno, ahora que estás aquí quería disculparme contigo**—continuó el padre de Sakura, sin prestar atención al rostro de Sakura que se desencajaba con cada palabra—**Te he puesto en una situación muy difícil, ya esto es muy doloroso para ti, como para que no te esté apoyando. Cuando regrese tu madre hablaré con ella, e iremos a visitarte siempre. Eres muy valiente, hija, y me siento muy orgulloso del sacrificio que haces. Neji me ha hecho darme cuenta de esto, cuánto lamento estos meses de apatía. Pero realmente, confío en que ustedes podrán salir de esto**.

—**¿Qué?**

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Estaba malhumorada y encontrarse extendida en su cama las mallas verdes que Gai le había regalado no ayudaron a su ánimo. Gruñó y antes de que Neji se burlara de ella le escupió su charla con Aburame, con lo que Neji tan solo pestañeó y evocó los tiempos lejanos cuando Hanabi insistía en acompañar a Hinata a sus reuniones con el equipo 8 de Kurenai, lo que les causaba un dolor de cabeza a todos.

¿Cómo la niñita de doce años que seguía a Hinata a todas partes, se había convertido en la prometida de un Aburame?

Sakura se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Estaba cansada. Después de hablar con Shino, había ido a casa de Kurenai. Pero no la encontró. Konohamaru, que se encargaba del pequeño Asuma, le dijo que Hinata había regresado a su casa. Después, se enteró que Naruto había salido de misión; por lo que regresó a su casa sin las buenas noticias que esperaba.

—**Hinata regresó a su casa**—dijo con un hilo de voz.

—**Lo sé.**

Sakura se sorprendió de que no se lo hubiera dicho antes y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, ¿acaso él seguía sin confiar en ella? Suspiró, pero no dejó que la desazón la tomara, preguntó:

—**¿Crees que Hiashi haya dado su bendición?**

—**Yamanaka te lo hubiera dicho.**

—**Tienes razón. Ino no me ha dicho nada, y Konohamaru antes de decirme dónde estaba Hinata me preguntó varias veces si yo era una Hyuga. Es como si fuera un secreto.**

—**A mí familia le gustan los secretos.**

Sakura levantó la cabeza. No permitiría que los Hyuga, sus complicaciones y problemas, entraran a su _santuario_. Su habitación era un espacio intocable para el odio del Clan Hyuga. En su habitación no se preocuparían por los Hyuga. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—**Convenciste a mi padre y te lo agradezco. Pero no me pondré las mallas**—exclamó ella. Neji se sorprendió un instante por el cambio de humor, pero no lo impidió. La atmosfera de la habitación, con la pequeña sonrisa que Neji le dirigió a Sakura, se relajó totalmente.

—**Cumple con tu parte, Sakura.**

—**No, y no lo haré aquí.**

—**Ah, ¿las piensas llevar a la casa Hyuga?**

—**No. No me las pondré.**

—**Quiero verte.**

—**No seas ridículo.**

—**Quiero verte, quiero imaginar qué habría pasado si eras mi compañera de equipo.**

—**No habría sido bueno, Neji.**

No dijeron nada más. Sakura alistó las cosas para dormir. Neji era su invitado y esa noche, dormiría en la cama, ella le indicó el lugar de las sábanas y acomodó su propio espacio en el suelo. Neji tenía intenciones de comentarle sobre su entrenamiento, pero notó que Sakura quería decirle algo (la mujer tomaba aire, abría la boca y después negaba con la cabeza, cerraba la boca, y al cabo de tres segundos, la misma historia) Así que decidió guardar silencio, en espera de que la muchacha dijera lo que tanto le costaba decir.

Neji en su espera decidió ojear un libro. Sakura, que ya había terminado de acomodar, se sentó en la cama y lo dijo:

—**Neji, ¿dijiste que querías verme como tu compañera?**

—**Sí**—dijo él, con suavidad—**Si hubieras sido mi compañera, probablemente me habría enamorado de ti.**

—**No sé que responder a eso.**

Neji notó que Sakura hablaba en serio y pensó que si Sakura le dijera algo parecido, no sabría qué responder. ¿Tan difícil era de creer? ¿Todo con Sakura era tan difícil? ¿Entre ellos, siempre sería difícil lograr algo (lo que fuera)?

Decidió ser honesto con ella y pensar sus respuestas. Se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.

—**Creo que serías una buena compañera de equipo. En mi equipo no, por supuesto. Los tres somos expertos en taijutsu, pero seguramente habrías aprendido un poco.**

—**¿Un poco?—**la voz sonó amenazante.

—**Haruno, lo tuyo es el genjutsu.**

—**No sé si me halagas o me insultas.**

—**Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Si quisiera halagarte diría que tienes ojos agradables, si quisiera insultarte, diría que tienes mal carácter.**

—**Neji, en serio: ¿ojos agradables? Qué clase de comentario es ese.**

El Hyuga se giró para observarla, para mirarla a los ojos.

—**Me parecen agradables, a pesar del mal carácter que expides.**

—**¿Entonces, te habrías enamorado de mí?—**preguntó ella socarrona y le dio un pequeño empujón. Él no dudó en responder.

—**Sí, seguro. Con el tiempo.**

—**Las mujeres nos cansamos de esperar. **

—**¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Te parece bien iniciar un tórrido romance a los doce, casarse a los dieciséis y cuidar niños a los veinte?**

—**Somos ninjas, nuestra vida es más rápida**—dijo ella por lo bajo.

—**La mía no. Si Tenten nunca entendió eso, no es mi problema. Si tú acosaste a un niño, que lo entendía, no es mi problema.**

—**¿Nada es tu problema, buen mozo?**

—**Es mi problema proteger a mi familia. Y eso te incluye a ti. Estuve pensando lo que dijiste el otro día.**

Sakura hizo un sonido suave, invitándolo a continuar.

—**Que Es mejor estar con alguien que nos ame. **

—**Ah.**

—**Creo que solo he amado a mi padre.**

El leve crujido de la cama, cuando Neji se inclinó hacia ella, hizo que Sakura perdiera la mitad de sus sentidos: solo podía sentir el peso del hombre y la mano que se acomodó en su cadera. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, sabía que él había entrado en su espacio personal en busca de _algo_… pero por qué estaba tan nerviosa, por qué la había invadido una terrible angustia.

Sabía que Neji estaba aguardando por ella, por eso, levantó la cabeza y antes de que él hiciera el próximo movimiento, lo abrazó y enterró su cabeza en el pecho. Neji no se atrevió a corresponder el abrazo, pero la dejó estar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella relajó los brazos y se separó. Neji volvió a su sitio y la vio levantarse de la cama y acostarse en el saco de dormir.

—**Buenas noches, Neji**—dijo Sakura, una vez estuvo en la seguridad de su saco de dormir. Al rato, él se acostó en la cama.

Sakura apretó con fuerza la esquina del saco. El abrazo la hizo sentirse feliz y segura, pero, ahora, que se había alejado de él, sentía un vacío en el estómago. Temió por un momento que él la lastimara…

No podía amarlo. No podía permitirse amarlo. Por favor, que sus sentimientos se detuvieran. _No podía_…

_Continuará..._**  
**

* * *

!Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Me ha hecho muy feliz saber que no les ha parecido extraña la historia.

Espero este capítulo les entretenga: hice un pequeñísimo acercamiento: pero sigue siendo un fic angust... espero pronto cambiarlo a Romance.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció lo de Hanabi y Shino? ¿Se lo esperaban? Además, Shino y Tenten han mencionado algo muy importante que ya habrán notado que Sakura ni atención le ha puesto: el sello. Se viene algo importante sobre el sello. ¿?Y qué les parece las "tonterías" que está pensando Sakura? jeje

El capítulo no me convence del todo, traté de reducirlo, pero realmente, me cuesta mucho dejar de escribir y empezar a borrar... espero puedan perdonarme el largo.

Realmente, muchas gracias por ayudar a que el fic y yo crezcamos. Las invitó a regalarme su opinión :)

Se les quiere :3


	9. Cap VIII El buen juicio de una mujer

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**.**

Antes de poner en duda el** buen juicio de una mujer**, fíjate con quien se ha casado ella. Proverbio egipcio.

**.**

* * *

Neji se despertó primero y de un pequeño salto, pasó del bulto en el suelo que era Sakura. Cuando regresó a guardar su ropa de dormir, lanzó un pequeño suspiro de admiración.

—**Vaya***.

Sakura Haruno estaba ante él tratando de colocarse un cinturón naranja sobre el conocido uniforme verde de Maito Gai y Rock Lee. La mujer se ruborizó cuando la puerta se cerró y pensó que realmente había sido una mala idea ponerse aquella ropa.

Neji pasó su lengua por sus labios, en forma discreta, en un intento por regresarles la humedad. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara, al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en las curvas del cuerpo femenino, en forma descarada.

—**Eso debería estar hecho para mujeres, y no para gente como Lee o Gai.**

—**¿Saldamos cuentas?**

—**Era toda una semana, Haruno**.

—**Nunca acepté. **

—**Aceptaste en forma tácita.**

—**Nunca acepté y no aplica aceptación tácita.**

—**Te ves bien**.

Sakura se ladeó un poco, los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de ella… debía verse ridícula.

—**Neji, ¿te habrías enamorado?**

—**No**.

Primero, Sakura sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero logró detenerlas. Sin embargo, contra lo que no pudo luchar fue con el nudo en la garganta que le robó la capacidad de hablar. Tensó todo su cuerpo y a Neji le pareció graciosa su reacción, le dijo burlón:

—**Te ves muy atractiva, Haruno. Pero yo necesito más para enamorarme.**

—**¿Más?**

—**Sí. Una compañera, una amiga.**

—**¿Como Tenten?** —dijio Sakura, con desespero. Ella no podía olvidarla y no podía estar cómoda con Neji, cuando sentía que había una persona más entre ellos, aunque fuera solo en su cabeza— **No entiendo, Neji**. **¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara, por qué no luchaste por Tenten? Ella lo habría dado todo por ti. No tendríamos estas peripecias. Yo seguiría con mi trabajo y mi familia, tú te prepararías para representar a tu clan, con una mujer que realmente amas… y nada de esto habría ocurrido nunca.**

—**Nunca he amado a Tenten, y ella lo sabe**—le dijo él. No le revelaría a Sakura los íntimos sentimientos de Tenten por él, porque no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo. Pero sí podía decirle lo que sentía y pensaba él mismo. Tenten era compasiva y amable, pero no lo amaba.

—**Tenten huyó de Konoha y se comprometió para alejarse de ti**—insistió Sakura.

—**Ella tiene derecho a hacer su vida.**

—**¡Esto es ridículo!—**exclamó la mujer, tomó un blusón y se lo puso molesta–**No tengo mal carácter, Neji. He soportado esto mejor que cualquiera. Y no puedo dejar de pensar…**

—**¿Dejar de pensar en qué, Haruno**?—interrumpió de mal modo Neji.

—**En qué habría pasado si te hubieras esforzado por alcanzar a Tenten. ¿Por qué permitiste…?**

—**No había mucho que pudiera decir. Tenten fue apartada de esto, desde un principio.**

Sakura lo miró, como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un niño pequeño.

—**Neji, es que no lo entiendes. Esto no es por mí, no es por la mujer que esté en mi lugar**—cerró los ojos y tomó aire con fuerza—**Al Consejo no le importaba eso, le importaba lo que pensarás tú. Debiste haber luchado por Tenten, debiste haberte esforzado por ella**.

—**¿Qué te traes entre manos, Haruno, a qué vienen esos reproches?**

Sakura tomó aire, pero no dijo nada. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas.

—**Te he dicho que no la amo, y nunca la he amado. Creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz para determinar ese tipo de sentimientos. Ya puedes dejar de hablar de ella. Salió de mi vida, ella lo quiso así.**

—**No. El Consejo sabía que si había una mujer con la que alguna vez querrías estar**—dijo Sakura, despacio—**sería Tenten y el Consejo hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que ella fuera candidata. Tenten me lo dijo. No me lo explicó totalmente, pero sí sé que el Consejo hizo algo que destruyó a Tenten por dentro…**—la voz de la mujer trastabilló un poco. Por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, no podía entender qué cosa podía ser tan fuerte para que una mujer no luchara por quien amaba. Volvió a tomar aire, cuando se percató, en los de Neji, que él sí sabía lo que había "sacado del juego" a Tenten—** Neji, perdón que insista**—Se sentó en la cama, frustrada—**Lo he estado pensando mucho, y no le encuentra otra explicación. **

—**Bien. Te escucho.**

—**Te estabas saliendo del control del Consejo del Clan. Empezabas a ser una figura importante para la aldea, para Naruto y Tsunade, y tomabas más poder a lo interno. Las misiones lejanas y diplomáticas no estaban funcionando, al contrario, te permitían obtener más información y contactos importantes. Sin contar, las habilidades con el Byakugan y la técnica de pelea. **

**Y bueno, tu tío siente un gran cariño por ti y puede reconocer que tienes todas las habilidades para ser líder. Y estoy segura que él habría aceptado cederte el puesto... pero los ancianos no lo habrían permitido. Creo que el Consejo del Clan aprovechó toda esta situación de la guerra, que ha sido exagerada, para bloquearte.**

**Necesitaban algo para detenerte, para destruir tu carrera como ninja y como político, y qué mejor que soportar a una mujer "con mal carácter" y tener que cargar con tediosas responsabilidades domésticas. Pienso, que esto sería diferente, para los dos, si hubieras estado con Tenten. Porque Tenten es una mujer muy valiente y animosa, además, seguramente, no verías este matrimonio como un impedimento y un castigo. Inclusive, lo habrías tomado como una forma más para impulsarte. Un matrimonio entre ustedes dos habría sido muy ventajoso, ambos cumplirían sus respectivas metas….**

**No como nuestro matrimonio. Yo…**—los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas—**Yo sé bien que soy la piedra en tu camino. Que yo… o lo que esto significa, es lo que el Consejo necesitaba para cortarte las alas y para dominarte totalmente. Este matrimonio te destruyó.**

—**Tienes razón—**murmuró Neji, en cuanto Sakura pronunció la última sílaba. Ni siquiera la había dejado terminar, pero las palabras de Sakura le taladraban todo su organismo, como la verdad más incómoda.

—**Lo sé.**

—**Haruno, tienes una habilidad interesante para atar cabos y notar ese tipo de cosas. **

—**¿Eso es un halago?**

—**No. Es un reconocimiento de tu talento**.

**.O._O_.O.**

Al terminar el desayuno, Neji partió a los campos de entrenamiento; mientras que Sakura se dedicó a diversas tareas que incluyeron charlar, jugar, cocinar, reír, lavar, limpiar, con su padre. Sin ninguna preocupación. A la hora de la cena, Neji apareció y lo primero que dijo fue:

—**Haruno, decidí que este será un buen matrimonio. Corto, pero bueno**.

—**¿Ah sí, y cómo lograrás eso?**

—**Para empezar, dejaré de verte como una mujer de mal carácter, y lo que tenemos como una pesadilla…**—le sonrió, para darle énfasis a su compromiso agregó—**No tienes **_**tan **_**mal carácter y estoy despierto viviendo mi vida, no en una pesadilla.**

—**Bueno.**

—**También, me esforzaré porque puedas lograr tus metas, ser feliz, sin que estés atormentada por vivir con un hombre de mal carácter y en una pesadilla.**

—**Suena bien**—ronroneó ella. Era demasiado bueno, para ser verdad.

—**Lo primero que haremos, al llegar a casa, será reclamar a Hanabi.**

—**¿Reclamar a Hanabi? **—preguntó Sakura sin entender.

—**Sí. Es la segunda hija, por tanto, pertenece al Bouke… **_**nos**_** pertenece**—Neji guardó silencio, no quería indignar a Sakura con comentarios clasistas y esclavistas, pero la mujer no dio signo alguno de sentirse ofendida—**Una vez, Hanabi sea parte del Bouke la podremos exonerar (nosotros mismos) de toda responsabilidad con el clan**.

Sakura dio un pequeño salto, emocionada. Neji, contuvo su emoción, y le explicó cuáles artículos, enmiendas y resoluciones de la legislación del clan aplicaban. El Consejo no tendría forma de oponerse. Es más, aquel reclamo debió hacer ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando la emoción inicial dio pie a las conversaciones para ultimar detalles y determinar consecuencias, Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que si lo hacían sería una afrenta total al poder del Clan. Mandar que los miembros de la rama principal que no debían estar ahí, tomaran sus lugares en las líneas de los secundarios. Eso podría asustar a muchos Hyuga y admiró a Neji por tomar esa decisión. La zozobra se acomodó en su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—**¿Hay algún tipo de degradación de clase en tu familia?**

—**¿Además de ser del Bouke?**

Sakura se ruborizó un poco, murmuró: —**Además de eso.**

—**No, que yo sepa no. Pero si quieren sacarme del camino, probablemente encuentren alguna forma de expulsarme, de expulsarnos**—Neji sonrió—**Supongo que eso dará por terminado el contrato, y tendré la libertad de formar mi propio clan. O bien, Haruno, podrías contribuir con tus genes en el nuevo clan Hyuga.**

—**¡Oh, vamos, Neji, no me hables de formar clanes!—**exclamó ella.

—**¿Por eso no fueron parejas?** —dijo, con una clara alusión a Sasuke Uchiha.

—**No. Bueno. Es complicado.**

—**Necesito el baño y tu padre aún no sale, apuesto que puedes contármelo en estos minutos**.

Ella sonrió, se giró un poco para mirarlo.

—**Sasuke es… él no es el mismo de antes.**

—**De acuerdo.**

—**Yo también he cambiado. Ya puedo reconocer si alguien me quiere cerca o no…**

—**¿Entonces, Haruno, qué pasó?**

Sakura lo miró seria, resumió: —**Sucedió que él estuvo lejos mucho tiempo, que yo no traté de "limpiar" mi pasado, dejando claro que no estaba interesada románticamente en él…**

—**Él regresó, y creyó que seguías al pendiente de él.**

—**Sí. Tuvimos muchos encuentros incómodos.**

—**Porque no podías decirle lo que ahora sentías.**

—**Así fue. Nunca se lo dije, en todo caso. Supongo que aún cree que acepté esto, porque quería huir de él.**

—**O ponerlo celoso.**

—**O eso.**

—**Haruno, te das cuenta en la situación que me has puesto. Ahora un iracundo Uchiha creerá que robé a su novia.**

Sakura se rió con ganas.

—**No lo creo. Él nunca me vio como su novia. Inclusive, alguna vez me dijo que yo no sería buena madre… y eso es **_**todo**_** lo que él necesita.**

—¿**Por qué? Estás delgada, pero el ancho de las caderas está bien. Me parece que tienes espacio suficiente para albergar un niño… o dos.**

—**No hablen de niños, por todos los cielos**—exclamó el padre de Sakura, de pronto—**Ya está libre el baño.**

**.O._O_.O.**

Lo que sorprendió a Neji, en su tercer día de entrenamiento en la casa de Sakura, fue encontrar en el escritorio ya lista _la solicitud de degradación de puesto sobre Hanabi Hyuga, segunda Hija de Hiashi Hyuga y Harumi Hyuga, miembro número 2A de la cuadragésima segunda generación de la rama secundaria_. Neji, complacido, estampó su firma y encargó que fuera enviada. Se sorprendió de la dedicación de la mujer en los asuntos del clan, pues, había llevado a la casa de su padre algunos manuscritos que le habían servido para redactar la nota.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar de forma _personal_. Hanabi Hyuga entró en forma estrepitosa a casa de los Haruno y le ofreció un gran abrazo a Kisazhi Haruno, la primera persona que encontró. Sin embargo, Hanabi tenía prisa por ver a Neji- como le hizo ver a Sakura en cuanto la vio-. Por lo que ambas, corrieron a los campos de entrenamiento del equipo siete de Hatake Kakashi.

—**¡Primo! ¡Debes apurarte!** —exclamó Hanabi, en cuanto divisó a Neji en el medio del campo—**Padre trató de retrasar la cita, pero fue programada para las tres.**

—**¿Cuál cita?** —inquirió Sakura, tomando aire.

—**Necesitarás práctica**—dijo Neji con seriedad. Se dirigió a Sakura y le explicó—**Hanabi debe probar su capacidad para pertenecer al Bouke, será examinada por todos los miembros del Consejo**.

—**Entiendo**—murmuró Sakura. Ella, hacía unos años, había entrenado a Hanabi en artes médicas. Era una chica con muchas habilidades y un control perfecto de su Byakugan, además de muy buena estudiante. No creía que tuviera problemas demostrando sus técnicas. Por lo que sonrió aliviada… sin embargo, el sentimiento de zozobra no se alejaba de su pecho.

—**He estado entrenando mucho, primo**—intervino la chica.

—**Necesitas ser más fuerte.**

—**¡Ya soy muy fuerte!** —gritó Hanabi, desesperada.

—**Hanabi. Si realmente quieres estar con Aburame, tienes que ser capaz de destruir el Byakugan si es necesario**.

La muchacha lo miró, con solemnidad. _Destruir el Byakugan._ Hanabi bajó la cabeza y tomó una postura más disciplinada. Llevaba un año dándole vueltas en su cabeza a aquel asunto, pero nunca se atrevía a pensar mucho en la destrucción de su técnica sucesoria. Le aterraba la idea.

Para Sakura el tiempo se detuvo, y mientras el viento agitaba las hebras de los largos cabellos de los dos Hyuga a su lado, Sakura notó la existencia del sello maldito… en la frente cubierta de _su esposo_. No se trataba de un sello cualquiera, unas líneas verdes cubiertas por unas vendas; no. Ella percibió, por primera vez desde que vivía con el Hyuga, la esencia de la maldición.

Sakura comprendió que sobre Neji había un peso que lo aplacaba y lo limitaba. Un obstáculo infranqueable. Una fuerza que nunca desaparecía. Un poco de tinta que destruía todo sueño de libertad… y ella no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Ni siquiera, había podido ser consciente de esa maldición.

Neji cerró los ojos. Sabía que Hanabi tenía suficientes conocimientos sobre la necesidad de ser una mujer fuerte en el Clan Hyuga. El Byakugan era una técnica altamente perseguida y una mujer con dicha técnica era el mejor premio que pudieran tener los malhechores. Una mujer, Hyuga, debía ser _siempre y por encima de todo_ capaz de defenderse y evitar que se llevaran su técnica. Pero no sólo se trataba de fortaleza…

Él cargaba un sello en su frente por "protección". No quería que eso le sucediera a Hanabi. No quería verla ocultando su frente como había hecho él toda su vida.

—**Aburame nunca dejara su clan **—dijo Neji—**Lo que te obliga a abandonar el tuyo**—Hanabi asintió—**Si realmente te crees capaz de hacerlo, no solo tendrás que demostrar tus destrezas en ataque y defensa; sino que deberás demostrar que continuarás siendo leal al clan, dispuesta a protegerlo, y por tanto, capaz de destruir el Byakugan.**

Sakura dio dos pasos hacia atrás, quería alejarse de ellos. Era una intrusa. Llevaba tanto tiempo observando a Neji y a personas del Bouke y se había interesado tan poco en el sello… en el maldito sello que los convertía en Hyuga de menor categoría, ¿Cómo pasó eso por alto? ¿Cómo había ignorado algo que verdaderamente tenían pintado en la frente, por qué había sido tan estúpida y superficial? Miró con terror a Hanabi_. Por favor, a ella no,_ pensó.

—**El Byakugan corre por tu sangre, se alimenta de tu red de chakra. Se exterioriza en los ojos. La primera forma de destruir el Byakugan, es detruir el ojo. El ojo del Byakugan puede ser trasplantado. Por lo que si decides destruir los ojos, como única salida, deberás hacerlo bien**—Hanabi asintió. —**La otra opción es…**

—**Hacer estallar la red de chakra de mi cuerpo. Lo sé. Juro que seré capaz de hacerlo**—dijo Hanabi, incapaz de soportar que su primo dijera eso. Así funcionaba el sello maldito.

—**Tendrás que practicar, entonces. Existe una cláusula que permite la suspensión del sello siempre que se domine la técnica de destrucción de la red de chakra ocular: hoy deberás dominarla, Hanabi.**

Sakura se sobresaltó. Ahora que el sello maldito era una pieza más en su tablero, no tardó en comprender a qué se refería con la cita programada para las tres de la tarde y, sobre todo, las consecuencias de esa técnica de destrucción, que debía estar prohibida. Su instinto médico, la hizo reaccionar y con consternación le preguntó a Neji cómo pensaba entrenar a la niña para estallar su red de chakra.

—**Solo es un poco de control.**

—**¿Control del chakra?** —dijo con gran incredulidad.

Él asintió.

—**Si su vida corriera peligro… y ha estado luchando por su vida, ¿de dónde se supone que sacará el chakra para hacer explotar su red de chakra?** —dijo Sakura en un susurro desesperado.

—**Tendrá** **que aprender a no usar todo su chakra. Tener siempre una reserva…—**antes de que Sakura replicara algo sobre lo poco lógico de esa afirmación, dijo fuerte, atrayendo la atención de Hanabi—**En todo caso, no será la vida de Hanabi la que corra peligro, Hanabi tomará las medidas necesarias para evitar que su aldea y su familia estén en peligro.**

Con esto dio por terminada la conversación con Sakura y se acercó Hanabi, que asintió decidida.

Sakura los vio tomar la postura de su técnica, pero se sintió tranquila.

Neji había hablado con la Voluntad del Fuego. Hanabi debía entrenarse para sacrificarse por su familia y por su aldea. Si quería salir del clan, debía ser capaz de llevar la protección del clan a donde sea que estuviese. Pero para estar más segura, ella, Sakura Haruno, se aseguraría que Shino Aburame y su clan cumplieran con su cuota de protección.

**.O.**_**O.**_**O.**

Neji regresó ese día muy entrada la noche. Sakura, de los nervios, no había podido conciliar el sueño. En pocas palabras, el hombre le informó que la presentación de Hanabi ante todo el clan fue increíble, pero que la decisión no se había tomado.

—**Sé que Hiashi tendrá la última palabra. ¿Has avisado a Shino Aburame?**

La mujer asintió y le contó cómo estuvo su visita: todo el clan Aburame había jurado lealtad a Hanabi. Le ofreció comida a Neji y después, dejó que sus dudas salieran:

—**Neji. ¿Qué sucederá…?**

—**El sello no siempre se ha usado. Es algo relativamente nuevo, considerando la historia del clan. El sello sólo es aplicado obligatoriamente a niños pequeños. Cuando se es adulto, y además un ninja activo, como Hanabi, existe otra posibilidad: la destrucción interna de la red de chakra. Tiene la misma lógica que la activación del sello maldito, salvo que en esta técnica es la propia persona quien controla su magnitud y poder, mientras que con la activación del sello, es otra persona.**

Sakura asintió. No tenía nada más qué decir.

—**También, nos han dado permiso para viajar a las afueras de la aldea. Podrás visitar a tu madre y yo, una vez que hayamos salido del centro, podré probar libremente el alcance de mi visión**—informó Neji.

Sakura chilló emocionada.

—**¡Qué maravilla! Iré avisarle inmediatamente a mi padre. ¿Nos vamos mañana?**

Neji asintió, y la sonrisa, de verdadera felicidad que Sakura le dedicó, le hizo olvidar sus dudas sobre aquella poco usual concesión.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

La madre de Sakura se había unido a una empresa ambulante de rehabilitadores médicos en la aldea de las Aguas Termales. Por lo que se le avisó en forma inmediata de la posibilidad del encuentro. No obstante, el viaje fue largo y el encuentro corto.

Neji, decidió aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba entrenado su técnica: podía activar el Byakugan sin necesidad de que las venas de sus sienes se cargaran de chakra. Con una cantidad mínima de chakra tenía una visión perfecta. Pero debía estar completamente seguro, que su técnica fuera segura de ejecutar en la casa Hyuga.

Por esto, Sakura viajó sola. Al salir de la aldea, Neji acampó en un claro poco transitado y Sakura continuó con su camino. Estuvo dos días viajando y tan solo medio día pudo compartir con su madre.

Cuando Neji y Sakura se reencontraron nuevamente, unas horas antes de regresar a la mansión Hyuga, se pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido.

Neji lo había logrado y la madre de Sakura estaba bien, tenía planeado regresar a casa. Para efectos de los dos, las cosas habían salido a la perfección.

**.O._O_.O.**

El regreso a la casa Hyuga, fue frío. Sus estancias estaban cubiertas con una nube de polvo. Se prohibió el ingreso del personal de limpieza y las visitas de otros miembros del clan a la casa de Neji y Sakura. No tardaron en notar que no tenían ninguna actividad programada y que se les había prohibido el ingreso total a las dependencias de la rama principal. No obstante, los dos percibían un gran movimiento en toda la casa.

Hiashi los recibió a media tarde, reprochó la ausencia de su sobrino en las reuniones de la familia y les informó de la presencia de un par de centuriones en la entrada de las dependencias del Souke. Pero no dijo nada más.

No encontraron mucho que hacer y todos sus esfuerzos por averiguar el estado de Hanabi fueron en vano. Sin embargo, al cuarto día se enteraron de las atrocidades que sucedieron mientras no estaban.

_Continuará_

* * *

!Tararaataannn! ¿Qué les parece mi intento de dejar mucho suspenso? jeje

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer. No saben cuánto les agradezco que me acompañen con este fic. Las quiero mucho :). **Ojalá puedan comentarme qué les pareció este capítulo**.

Ya Sakura dijo lo que tanto tiempo ha callado sobre los planes del Consejo y la reacción de Neji, fue positiva. *De hecho, creo que es la primera vez que la frase del principio tiene algo que ver con el capítulo e_e*. Y está el tema de Hanabi... !y no me he olvidado de Hinata! Prometo que actualizaré pronto. Aún faltan dos o tres eventos importantes.

Chicas, disculpen, pero quiero hacer** publicidad** de otro de mis fics. Tengo un fic que se llama **Destructor de sellos**, tiene como protagonistas a Itachi y a Sakura, pero el tema principal del fic es el sello de Neji… Cuando escribí este capítulo, cuando Sakura se da cuenta que el mayor obstáculo de Neji es el sello, no pude dejar de pensar en el fic de destructor de sellos (el título lo dice todo, jeje). Entonces, las invitó a darse una vueltita por ese otro fic.

Saludos, que estén muy bien.


	10. Cap IX Matrimonio Aire liviano

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**.**

Love can keep on moving in both directions  
**How to be happy and true is the quest we're taking on together**. Pearl Jam, Thin air.

**.**

* * *

Hanabi Hyuga demostró que sería capaz de evitar que el Byakugan fuera robado y se le declaró como un miembro de la Rama Secundaria del clan. Sin embargo, no esperó a vivir esa nueva etapa en su familia. El Clan Aburame le hizo frente al Consejo, que no tuvo más remedio que mirar con recelo como Hanabi salía de la casa paterna envuelta en una nube de insectos. Evitó el sello, pero quedó muy claro que en cualquier momento lo podría tener.

Por otro lado, Hinata Hyuga se sintió desolada cuando su hermana partió. _Para no volver_, como le había dicho la joven.

Hinata pasó dos días llenos de dolor. Le angustiaba la ausencia de su hermana y, a la vez, sentía envidia de su suerte. Lloraba por su hermana y lloraba por su amor. Pero la decisión de su Hanabi y lo que había ocurrido con Neji, hicieron que Hinata buscara el valor dentro de ella y decidiera su futuro.

Se dio cuenta que ya no podían amenazarla con dañar a su hermana, porque ya no tenían ningún tipo de control sobre Hanabi. Ahora, Hinata podía estar con quien quisiera, sin temer que algo malo le pudiera suceder a alguien que amara.

Entonces, Hinata, en un acto valiente y consciente, decidió ser sellada. Pidió al Consejo que marcaran el sello maldito en su frente, que controlaran su Byakugan, con la condición de que podría marchar con Naruto.

Y aquello no le gustó a nadie. El Consejo no pensaba sellar a su heredera. Nunca. Se dieron cuenta que ya habían perdido cualquier posibilidad con Neji y Hanabi, y no la perderían con Hinata: la pieza más débil (y manipulable) de su ajedrez.

No la sellarían, pero se encargarían de hacerla olvidar cualquier intención de irse o de abandonar el clan...

Naruto Uzumaki aún no podía creer como Hinata, de un día para otro, lo había abandonado. No podía creer que regresaba a la mansión Hyuga. Pero él la amaba y respetaba su decisión, por más dolor que le causara. Sin embargo, supo que algo andaba mal cuando descubrió que Sakura y Neji estaban fuera de la aldea. Si los Hyuga querían hacer algo malo, Naruto sabía que esperarían a que Neji no estuviera en casa. Por eso, había corrido en busca de Hinata.

Naruto había irrumpido en la casa de los Hyuga con todas sus fuerzas, clamando por Hinata a la que encontró en un templo apartado, postrada en una cama, con múltiples heridas e inconsciente.

Había sido torturada.

Naruto a duras penas pudo controlar su furia, y debió enfrentarse a los Hyuga. La batalla fue de tal magnitud que Tsunade, Shikaku y Shikamaru Nara se vieron obligados a intervenir: debían controlar a la secta loca que se habían convertido los Hyuga y evitar que Naruto matara a alguien.

Al final, Hiashi Hyuga pudo aplacar la fuerza y violencia de su familia y, de muy mala manera, consintió que Shizune le prestara ayuda médica a Hinata, en el Hospital, muy lejos de la casa Hyuga… con la condición de que el escándalo no saliera de las puertas de su casa.

Sakura no pudo contener el temblor de su cuerpo cuando terminó de leer la carta. Miró, de nuevo, la letra redonda de Rock Lee e incapaz de enfrentar la verdad ahí escrita, se dedicó a pensar cómo había llegado ese papel a sus manos.

Pensó con dolor por qué Neji le había dado la carta, por qué le había mostrado lo que ahí estaba escrito, por qué la llenó de tanto miedo y angustia. Recordó la mirada apagada de Neji cuando le dijo que tenía una carta del exterior, para ella era una excelente noticia, pero qué incauta que era. La voz de Neji, explicándole como la carta había entrado a la casa gracias a los artilugios y habilidad con los hilos de Tenten le llenó la cabeza, que se resistía a continuar leyendo… necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

Con valor, movido por una cruel curiosidad, leyó el estado médico de Hinata. La mujer tenía lapsos muy cortos de consciencia y Naruto estaba desolado. Sakura quiso llorar, pero no pudo. Sentía que debía estar con sus amigos, no ahí, encerrada en aquella casa de demonios. Ella debía estar tratando de sanar las heridas de Hinata y ayudando a Naruto a cuidarla… lejos, lejos.

Sakura con pesadez dirigió sus ojos al murito de piedra que separaba las dependencias entre el Souke y el Bouke. Habían dos ninjas de Konoha, Hyugas, que custodiaban la entrada a las dependencias del Bouke. Sakura no recordaba sus nombres, pero los había visto antes. Uno, inclusive, era compañero de Ino, cuando esta estuvo en un equipo de espionaje profesional. ¿Ellos habrían atacado a Hinata?

—**Sakura, ve a tu habitación**—dijo Neji quedo.

La muchacha no hizo amago de escucharlo. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura para

levantarla, Sakura se dejó hacer y en cuanto reconoció su habitación, apoyó su cabeza en

el hombro de Neji. No podía llorar, pero necesitaba calor humano. Saber que había

alguien que podría sufrir como ella, que podría comprenderla… y como si su dolor fuera el

mismo dolor de Neji, se aferró a él, como si él fuera el último bastión de humanidad.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Al atardecer, Neji logró permiso para salir de la casa y poder visitar a Hinata en el hospital. Sakura lloró, pataleó, gritó e intentó con todas sus fuerzas salir de la casa con él: pero aquellos centuriones cumplían bien su papel y en la casa de los dueños del Byakugan nada pasaba desapercibido.

Esperó, sola y desgraciada, contando cada segundo, con el alma en los pies, la llegada de Neji.

—**No está bien**—dijo él, con mucha seriedad. Sakura lloró y Neji quiso poder llorar. Quería

sacar de su cuerpo y de su alma el dolor que sentía.

En pocas, pero suficientes, palabras, Neji le explicó cómo era la vida de Hinata en aquella casa. Le dijo que la heredera tardó en dominar el Byakugan y eso le había causado severos castigos físicos y psicológicos desde una muy temprana edad. Él sabía. Él sabía que cada _fallo_ de su prima, le acarreaba un castigo físico… y fueron tantos.

Pero nunca le dio importancia, porque él también era castigado, con mucha más frecuencia que ella y con mucho más odio… y a él le causaban más dolor y las heridas de él tardaban más en sanar… y Hinata podía llorar y recibir un abrazo de su madre o de su maestra y él tan solo podía sentir la laceración del fuego sobre su piel.

Pero ahora, él tenía un hombro cálido en el cual apoyarse y Hinata estaba grave en el hospital. Y él no podía soportar la culpa y el dolor: porque las heridas que él le había causado a su prima hacía más de diez años en los exámenes chunnin, empeoraban su, ya de por sí, mala salud.

Neji clavó sus ojos en Sakura y la atravesó con la mirada: no aguantaba más sufrimiento y temía paralizarse. Necesitaba la compañía y la confianza de Sakura… necesitaba que no lo abandonara… la necesitaba. _Siempre_.

Ella notó la intensidad de los ojos de Neji y se estremeció por el poder de su mirada. Se dio cuenta que lo ansiaba de una manera casi innatural: quería sentirse protegida por él y quería ofrecerle protección, quería huir con él y quería enfrentarse al mundo con él, quería cubrirse con él bajo una manta de placidez para descansar y quería que las tormentas que ambos guardaban reventaran y destruyeran todo a su paso.

—**Irás inmediatamente al Hospital. Tsunade me ha dada una nota en la que requiere tu**

**presencia. El Consejo no podrá negarse, pero tardarán en responderla. Tu empaca lo que**

**necesites, yo me encargaré del clan.**

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Sakura se percató con sus propios ojos del estado lamentable de Hinata y, solo la devoción y cariño que mostraba Hanabi al cuidarla, la hizo contener sus lágrimas. Puso todo su empeño en atender las heridas de Hinata y agradeció contar con una especialista como Tsunade en su aldea.

Sus deseos de hablar con Naruto o con Tsunade no pudieron cumplirse. Tsunade había tenido que reunirse de urgencia con Gai, Shikaku Nara y Kurenai. Naruto había sido solicitado por su maestro para tratar temas importantes sobre el demonio y sus actuaciones. Por lo que Sakura divagó por los pasillos del hospital hasta encontrar alivio en la leve mejoría que Hinata empezaba a tener.

Al día siguiente, se vio obligada a regresar a la mansión Hyuga.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**Todo el asunto está siendo tratado con mucha discreción. Nadie de la aldea se ha enterado de lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera saben lo de Hanabi**—explicó Sakura—**No sé como Tsunade pudo aceptar tal cosa**—Puso más fruta en el jarrón—**No sé por qué el Consejo no ha hecho nada aún con nosotros. Han perdido la línea hereditaria y pareciera que se han olvidado de nosotros**.

—**No se han olvidado de nosotros. Solo tienen cosas más importantes qué hacer**—replicó Neji.

Un mes después de los hechos ocurridos con Hinata, la vida en la casa Hyuga estaba tan apacible que resultaba de lo más sospechoso.

Muchos miembros de la rama secundaria habían sido enviados a los campos de trabajo y los miembros de la rama principal, nunca se relacionaban con ellos. Los centuriones se mantenían en las puertas. Y ellos estaban solos. Hacían lo que les placía, siempre que no tuvieran intenciones de salir de la casa o de compartir mucho tiempo con Rock Lee o Ino Yamanaka.

Lo cierto es que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero lo era. No podían salir de la casa, pero ya el Consejo no los molestaba. Estaban ellos, nada más, y empezaban a disfrutar de la compañía del otro… y sin la presión del Consejo sobre ellos, la tensión empezó a desvanecerse y ellos se conocían con detenimiento.

No habría mucho que contar en ese tiempo, salvo el descubrimiento que hizo Sakura una tarde de marzo y que no tardó en comunicar a Neji.

Sakura lo invitó a dar un paseo y se dirigieron a uno de los templos de los patios cercanos. Estando en el templo, Sakura no encontraba las palabras para decir lo que ocupaba su mente. Al cabo de un rato, dijo:

—**Neji… ¿Alguna vez ha nacido un Hyuga sin técnica sucesoria?**

—**No.**

Sakura dio varios pasos en círculo sin decir nada. Cuánto deseaba que la respuesta del hombre fuera positiva.

—**Creo que el Consejo espera un heredero pronto**—murmuró.

Neji la observó, la mujer miraba por la ventana. La dejó continuar.

—**Los he visto entrevistar a mujeres casaderas, tanto de la rama secundaria como de la principal.**

Neji cerró los ojos, y en forma cautelosa activó su Byakugan. Notó pequeñas congregaciones de mujeres. El Clan Hyuga tenía unos 120 habitantes… la mayoría del Bouke, y entre esa población unas cincuenta eran mujeres, en edad casadera unas doce. Sin embargo, en las reuniones participaban mujeres mayores para él, en su humilde opinión.

—**¿Saben que los has visto?—**preguntó Neji.

—**No. Me he cuidado de eso. Empezó hace varios días, pero no estaba segura.**

—**¿Ahora estás segura?**

—**Sí.**

Hubo un silencio, muy incómodo para la mujer.

—**Revisaré el contrato.**

—**Ya lo hice—**murmuró Sakura–**Dice que no habrá obligación de tener hijos… La redacción es ambigua, podría entenderse que la obligación es solo mía**.

—**Si la redacción es ambigua, lo someteremos a interpretación. Tendremos dos representantes.**

—**Contra cuatro representantes del Consejo, Neji. No tendremos opción. **

—**Si soy infiel, tendrás causal del divorcio.**

Guardaron silencio. La infidelidad es una causal de divorcio… si llegaba a oídos del pueblo que Neji le era infiel, el matrimonio casi que se daría por finalizado. Sin embargo, Neji acotó algo importante:

—**Semejante escándalo no será patrocinado por esta familia**—la miró, ella abrió la boca al tomar consciencia de lo que decía el hombre—**Probablemente, coordinen un viaje a las zonas termales para ocultarte mientras dura el embarazo de otra mujer. Quizá hasta tengan que ir las dos.**

—**No. No es posible. **

Neji frunció el ceño. El silencio del Consejo se debía a ese nuevo plan. Por un segundo, agradeció que Sakura lo percibiera antes de que el Consejo lo comunicara, pero no dejaba de ser una de las peores noticias que había recibido. Nuevamente, el Consejo de su clan lo había dejado sin posibilidades. Necesitaba pensar en algo.

La situación actual del Clan Hyuga era desconcertante. Sobre la aldea se cernía la amenaza de una guerra, provocada por la existencia misma del Clan Hyuga, que se desboronaba poco a poco y ya no contaba con un próximo sucesor. El Clan más fuerte de la aldea, tan solo era un frágil cascarón. Y el silencio del Consejo solo era el preámbulo de sus arremetidas más fuertes contra ellos.

Por supuesto que lo obligarían a tener un hijo. El Clan necesitaba un heredero, que fuera fuerte y sano, que pudiera encargarse de liderar el clan… Pero él no tendría un hijo, y nunca consentiría entregarlo al Consejo.

Miró el rostro compungido de la mujer a su lado y recordó las letras del contrato que Sakura había creado con tanto esmero.

—**El contrato dice que no concebirás un hijo, no que no te harás cargo de uno**. **El Consejo puede obligarte a aceptar un niño. **

—**No**—saltó Sakura—**No nos pueden obligar a eso. No pueden obligarme. Hablaré con Tsunade, tiene que detener esto. Tenemos que evitar esto**.

No había nada que lo evitara. El Consejo necesitaba un heredero… aunque fuera un heredero nacido del Bouke… y la única persona que podía ofrecer un heredero era él. El Clan Hyuga no daría marcha atrás hasta encontrar una mujer que tuviera un hijo con él… y Sakura sería obligada a tratarlo como un hijo, y eso afectaba gravemente su promesa de un matrimonio corto y de que ella lograra sus metas.

—**Podríamos tener un hijo**—dijo él de pronto, como si fuera muy obvia la respuesta.

—**Otra cosa.**

—**Podríamos tener un hijo, Haruno.**

—**Eso es lo que ellos quieren. No les daremos lo que ellos quieren.**

—**Podríamos tener un hijo, y rezar para que no herede mi línea sucesoria.**

—**No sabemos si es posible que no se herede, Neji.**

—**Sería divertido ver la cara de mi tío, si me presentara ante él con dos mujeres preñadas…**—el contacto del puño de Sakura en su hombro, lo hizo soltar un suave quejido, que se desvaneció tras la sombra que dejó Sakura salir de la habitación.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**Hanabi es de la rama principal.**

—**No te justifiques, Neji. **

Estaban discutiendo… como era cada momento más usual. Pasaban sus largos días juntos, callados y taciturnos, gritando y culpándose. Las actividades que inventaban para distraerse, a penas cumplían su objetivo, y la sensación de ahogo, los sofocaba.

Ninguno se sentía del todo cómodo con la presencia del otro, pero era mejor que estar solos. No tenían cómo distraerse, por lo que descargaban sus frustraciones entre ellos –y contra ellos mismos- constantemente.

—**Ahora tú eres de la rama secundaria.**

—**No. ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!**

Neji la miró suspicaz.

—**Existen muchos tipos de marcas.**

—**No tengo tu **_**maldita**_** marca.**

—**Pero estás atada a mí, y es lo mismo.**

—**No. No es lo mismo. Neji, yo no tengo ninguna marca**.

Ese era el único consuelo que Sakura Haruno había encontrado. Ella no era una Hyuga, y nunca lo sería, y sobre su frente no había tinta alguna y sobre sus ideas no había control alguno… y deseaba que Neji fuera como ella.

—**Si tuviéramos un hijo, lo marcarían. El Consejo lo robaría para marcarlo, estoy seguro**—dijo con pesadez Neji. Todas sus conversaciones iniciaban o terminaban con aquel tema.

—**No tendremos un hijo.**

—**No**—dijo quedo él.

La insistencia del Consejo en cuanto al tema de un heredero aumentaba. Como Sakura había previsto, dos mujeres, ambas del Souke, habían sido seleccionadas como vientres para el heredero Hyuga. Sakura había montado en tal cólera que las dos mujeres fueron trasladadas a fincas lejanas, en donde supuestamente, mejorarían su salud y bienestar para alimentar al futuro Hyuga… lo que, por los menos, les habría dado un tiempo para pensar su próximo movimiento.

Sin embargo, el Consejo no les daba tregua y los atacó por todos los flancos. Cambiaron de domicilio a todos los Bouke con los que se relacionaban y barrieron con todos los logros de Sakura y Neji. Sin un heredero, el puesto de Neji en la cabeza de la rama secundaria, pendía de un hilo.

Según lo que habían entendido, la liberación de responsabilidad hecha a Hanabi, debilitaba el poder de Neji. Tanto en la rama principal como en la rama secundaria, las sucesiones se habían interrumpido y el Consejo requería, de urgencia, un Hyuga que se hiciera cargo.

—**Neji, no tendremos un hijo. Esa no es una opción para nosotros. Por favor, ni sigas pensando en eso**.

Pero Neji no podía escucharla. Porque un heredero era lo que el Clan buscaba y él sabía que lo conseguirían… pero ¿dónde, cómo, cuál sería su papel y, sobre todo, cuál sería el papel de Sakura, en aquella grotesca idea?

Hiashi Hyuga no podía tener más hijos y su viudez lo obligaba a respetar la memoria de la madre de sus hijas. Sabía que los Aburame no permitirían que los Hyuga conocieran la existencia de un hijo de Hanabi y Hinata estaba incapacitada, por el momento, para concebir… En la línea directa: solo quedaba él y su _posible_ descendencia.

Sakura no tendría hijos… ¿pero él? ¿Cuándo regresaran las mujeres elegidas tendría que concebir un hijo con alguna de ellas? ¿O tendrían que aceptar el hijo de otro? No. Imposible. El clan necesitaba que sangre de su sangre corriera por las venas del nuevo heredero.

Quizá si tenía un hijo las diferencias entre las ramas terminarían. Un heredero suyo, lo sería tanto para la ahora acéfala rama principal como para la rama secundaria… y quizá no fuera sellado y su destino fuera mejor que el de él… y por eso no podía dejar de pensar en un heredero… ¿y si un hijo suyo aliviaría el dolor de tantos años?

—**Un hijo solo complicaría las cosas… más de lo que están ahora**—la voz tranquila de Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos—**Tendrían algo con lo cual manipularnos por siempre. Nunca nos dejarían tranquilos y nos lo arrebatarían para hacer con él, lo que les dé en gana… y es muy poco probable que no herede la técnica sucesoria, y si por algún milagro, no la heredera, no lo aceptarían como miembro del Clan. Sería peor**.

Neji tan solo negó con la cabeza en un gesto que Sakura nunca terminaba de comprender y que le helaba la sangre. Ella no quería perder la esperanza, no quería rendirse… pero cómo costaba.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Las horas se pasaban lentas y los días eran amargos. La noticia de una tregua con el país del Rayo los sorprendió negativamente. La creación de una tregua implicaba presentar sus respetos ante las autoridades de la aldea de las Nubes: y la situación interna del clan no daba para eso.

Los dos sabían que en la celebración de la tregua sería ideal que Sakura se presentara encinta y temían que el Clan reforzara sus presiones para lograrlo… y así fue.

Pero Sakura no perdería… no cuando algo tan importante estaba en juego. Ella daría pelea.

—**Neji**—dijo ella, muy suave, cuidaba cada una de sus palabras—**Sé que es difícil, que no crees que sea una buena idea… pero, por favor, escúchame. La única opción que tenemos es enfrentar al Clan. **

**Es el momento propicio. Todo la aldea tiene los ojos puestos en el Clan Hyuga, y contamos con el apoyo de clanes importantes como el Aburame. Además, la solicitud de Sasuke de ser reconocido como clan fue rechazada y las familias de Kiba, Ino y Shika crecen y se hacen más fuertes.**

**Los trabajadores de las haciendas están dispuestos a luchar por sus derechos, solo necesitan un líder… alguien que haya estado tan oprimido como ellos.**

**Hanabi ya enfrentó al Clan. Y está bien. Y, Neji, esto no tiene que ver con la rama secundaria o que Hanabi sea hija de Hiashi. Es ese el pensamiento que debe erradicarse. La cabeza del clan no debe ser hereditaria y lo sabes. En todo caso, podríamos empezar a aprovechar la pertenencia a la rama secundaria y despertar su fuerza. **

**Tienes que dejar de callar. Tienes que decirle a la aldea cómo son las cosas aquí, cómo son las cosas contigo y lo que ha pasado en esta casa. El secretismo es la mejor arma que el Clan tiene contra nosotros.**

Se miraron a los ojos, fijamente. Sakura veía sentimientos encontrados en los ojos de Neji.

—**No. Lo he pensado, lo juro. Pero no es una opción**.

—**Créeme, Neji. Estás enjaulado, por eso no puedes verlo como yo lo veo. Es nuestra oportunidad. No solo acabaremos con esto del matrimonio, también tendrás la oportunidad de salir de aquí, con la cabeza en alto, vivo.**

—**No. Sakura. No lo entiendes. Nunca podremos salir de aquí. No podría cargar con el peso de saber que algún mal les sucedió a tus padres.**

Sakura se puso en pie, envalentonada. Hacía dos días habían recibido una amenaza certera a la integridad de los señores Haruno si Sakura continuaba impidiendo el regreso de las mujeres elegidas para tener un hijo de Neji. El Consejo dejó claro que los Haruno pagarían por la desobediencia de Sakura.

—**Tu padre tomó una decisión… y fue libre. Pero esa no es la única decisión… y tienes que saber, que cualquiera que sea la decisión que los libere de esas marcas, será difícil y requerirá mucha valentía… por eso, Neji, por eso tenemos que dejar el clan. Enfrentarnos al Clan Hyuga**—dijo Sakura, con fuerza. Ella no se escondería más. Por el amor a sus padres, a su aldea y por lo que sentía por Neji, no dejaría que sus vidas desaparecieran tras los intereses de personas despóticas y crueles. Encontraría una solución y cuando llegara su final, podría decir con orgullo que ella luchó por no dejarse hundir.

—**No puedo enfrentarme al Clan Hyuga, yo soy un Hyuga.**

—**Y este no es el clan que mereces.**

—**Son mi familia. Lo único que tengo. No puedo enfrentarlos**—dijo Neji en voz baja.

—**Yo soy tu familia. Y en este momento, ¡soy lo único que tienes!**—gritó Sakura.

—**Neji. Toma a tu esposa**—intervino, de pronto, la voz de Hiashi.

La joven pareja se giró hacia el hombre que había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta, rodeado por dos esbirros y un criado.

—**He escuchado que tu esposa reclama que no la consideras familia. Como patriarca de esta familia he decidido que es hora de la consumación del matrimonio**—dijo Hiashi, con su porte adusto y su mirada inquebrantable.

—**Esta es mi casa**—dijo Neji, con frialdad—**Yo decidiré qué pasará bajo estas paredes.**

—**Tienen esta noche para consumar el matrimonio, o se realizará el derecho de pernada, como lo exige nuestra ley.**

—**No**—dijo Sakura, con vehemencia—**No ha sido así pactado, y no permitiré…**

—**Señora**—le interrumpió Hiashi con severidad—L**a he escuchado reclamar los deberes legítimos de Neji, como su esposo. Es un deber de todo hombre considerar a su esposa como parte de su familia, y así será en este matrim…**

—**¡No lo he hecho! ¡Usted lo malinterpretó!**—gritó Sakura, enfurecida.

Sakura tenía los ojos, furiosos, clavados en Hiashi, cuando a su lado, Neji cayó al suelo y con costos, él suprimió un grito de dolor.

Habían activado el sello.

—**Nunca elevarás la voz a tu señor**—dijo uno de los miembros del Consejo que acompañaban a Hiashi, Sakura lo recordaba como el hombre rechoncho que había tratado de impedir la salida de Hanabi—**Nunca discutirás una orden de tu señor.**

Sakura lo miró horrorizada. Escuchó a Neji jadear y ponerse en pie, con cierta dificultad. No se atrevía a mirarlo, porque sus ojos, verdes y sorprendidos, se habían quedado prendados al terror de los ojos traslúcidos y sin vida, del Hyuga atacante.

—**Al menor signo de desobediencia, me veré obligado a reclamar la disciplina de Neji.**

Un criado que los acompañaba dejó un sobre y se marcharon.

—**¡Neji!—**exclamó Sakura sin aire. Temió acercarse a él, por culpa de ella había sufrido, de la peor manera… Se sentía culpable y tonta. ¿Por qué había osado a gritar? El asunto se corregía… no era tan grave, solo debían fingir, mentir… o hacerlo.

—**Yo… lo siento tanto… **

—**Se llama Hoshi. Su madre era del Bouke, pero logró perfeccionar una técnica para activar el sello. Es el único miembro de la rama secundaria al que le fue removido el sello. Le ocasionó ceguera y perdió el Byakugan, pero mantiene su condenada habilidad para activar el sello**—Neji se acarició la frente, se hizo un poco de presión para aliviar el dolor.

—**Era el encargado de mi entrenamiento, y un mal nacido. Además, él tendría el derecho de pernada.**

—**No es un derecho, es una violación.**

—**Siempre será una violación.**

—**No—**dijo ella con ahínco—**Si consiento tener relaciones sexuales contigo, no. Además, no tenemos que hacerlo, podemos mentir o fingirlo.**

—**No. Te harán pruebas, buscaran rastros de semen. **

Guardaron silencio.

—**¿Para la activación del sello, tienen que estar cerca?**

—**Huir no es una opción.**

—**Pelear, sí. Vamos, Neji. Explícame, ¿cómo funciona? Si tan solo tuviera tiempo para estudiar el sello. Seguro puedo hacer algo… un medi ninja debió removerle el sello a Hoshi.**

—**Sakura, no crees que me he pasado toda mi vida, tratando de entender cómo impedir que el sello se active.**

—**Pero nunca te has enfocado con el conocimiento médico al alcance. No vi que hiciera ningún sello.**

—**Esa es su habilidad, no necesita jutsu, su técnica es aún más limpia que la de los miembros de la rama principal.**

—**Por favor, déjame ayudarte**—ante el silencio del Hyuga, y sintiéndose la mujer más estúpida del mundo, murmuró con sinceridad—**Cuánto lo siento.**

Neji no respondió. Habían lastimado a Hinata, ahora él y mañana a Sakura.

Si Sakura se oponía, activarían su sello y le infringirían dolor a él, y aunque su cuerpo pudiera soportarlo, Sakura no lo toleraría. Y si él se oponía, dañarían a Sakura. Estaban acorralados. Habían encontrado una forma de arrinconarlos.

—**Podría consentir**—murmuró Sakura.

—**¿Estarías dispuesta?**

—**Bueno, es solo sexo, ¿no? Podría ayudarnos a liberar toxinas.**

_Continuará_…

* * *

¡Hola! Realmente, lamento el retraso, por eso me estoy esforzando en determinada escena que vendrá en el próximo capítulo. Les pido que no tengan muchas expectativas porque nunca he trabajado en algo explícito: si acaso en mis anteriores historias he mencionado un beso, ¡pero algo habrá! y espero les guste :)

Bueno, ¡cuéntenme! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo: se esperaban lo de Hinata, Hanabi estará a salvo con los Aburame?

Creo que volví un poco al tono tristón de los primeros capítulos, pero tienen que tocar fondo, los dos, para volverse a levantar…

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y me ayudan mucho a continuar escribiendo la historia. También, fue muy bueno leer nombres nuevos. Espero estar contestándoles pronto sus reviews, esque preferí primero publicar el capítulo. **Las invito a comentar.**

Espero estén muy bien.

Y muchas gracias por todo.


	11. Cap X Un alma desnuda

**¡Hola!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

**.**

Alma que fuera fácil dominarla con solo un corazón que se partiera para en su sangre cálida regarla. Alma desnuda. Alfonsina Storni.

**.**

* * *

Neji estaba seguro que sería protagonista del momento más incómodo que pudiera ocurrir en su vida… y, por más extraño que pareciese, quería que fuera perfecto.

Ninguno de los dos había estado con otra persona. Los dos habían dado por un hecho que _harían el amor_ con la persona que amaban y con todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse. Últimamente, las cosas no siempre salían como querían, pero él deseaba hacerla feliz.

No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura. Le atraía, como nunca le había atraído una mujer. Le gustaba mirarla y pensar en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus labios, en sus habilidades, le gustaba oírla reír y verla enfurecerse, le gustaba observarla y escucharla, apreciaba sus palabras, sus consejos, se preocupaba por ella, por su bienestar, por lo que pensara, por su felicidad… pero no. Enamorado no, listo para tener intimidad, no. Aunque su anatomía opinaba muy diferente.

No podía creer que pasaría _una _noche con ella. Después, de su intento patético por dormir con ella hacía varias semanas, por fin, la idea que había empezado a tomar forma en su imaginación, se materializaba…

La miró y se le antojó deliciosa.

Habían hablado casi cuarenta minutos. Habían decidido tener sexo, como quien decide dar un paseo. Pero no lo habían hecho y seguían hablando, y seguían posponiendo el momento.

Hasta que llegó el silencio. Sakura supo que no había nada más que hablar cuando sintió los ojos de Neji clavados en ella, la miraba intensamente. Tomó aire.

Su primera vez. La de ambos.

Neji carraspeó, su garganta empezó a secarse.

En teoría, solo necesitaban una eyaculación de Neji… dentro de Sakura. Existía el riesgo de un embarazo. Sakura pasó al menos diez minutos tratando de calcular en que etapa de su ciclo menstrual se encontraba. No recordaba nada del ciclo, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero, en palabras inentendibles, dijo que no había riesgo. Neji supo que lo decía solo para bajar la tensión del momento.

En todo caso, la mujer preparó un té muy básico que conocía y eso les dio tan solo tres minutos más.

Habían hablado de la bañera, de la cama, de la sala, del patio… Mejor la cama, por comodidad. Porque no había que hacerlo más extraño de lo que ya era.

¿Se besarían?

Ninguno se había atrevido a mencionar el tema. Hablaban como si Neji solo tuviera que extender la mano y tocarla.

Sakura, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el silencio y los ojos de Neji sobre ella, se colocó al pie de la cama matrimonial. Llevaba una bata corta, sus piernas largas sobresalían. Neji bajo su bata, iba desnudo.

Neji se acercó lentamente. Su cuerpo cobró vida propia y tomó la mano de Sakura, hasta entrelazar los dedos, con su mano libre la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él mismo. Sintió a Sakura estremecerse cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, quería besarla, pero no sabía si tenía el permiso para hacerlo. No era estúpido, sabía la importancia de un beso y no quería malinterpretar la situación.

Además, él no podía olvidar las condiciones especiales de su noche juntos. No estaban en esa situación porque lo quisieran o se quisieran entre ellos, pensaba con amargura. Estaban en esa situación porque él era mejor que otro, porque para Sakura era _mejor_ estar con él que con el mal nacido de Hoshi, porque, en teoría, él lastimaría menos a Sakura y su roce, en teoría, sería menos doloroso, que el del sádico de Hoshi.

El amanecer llegaría con un nuevo día, y aunque lo que sucediera esa noche, sería fundamental para la relación de ellos, Neji no podía esperar que hubiese un cambio sustancial, no podía esperar que ella lo deseara y que estuviese a gusto con él… por más que él lo ansiara. Inclusive, ella podría llegar a aborrecerlo.

Olió su cabello y le acarició la espalda…

La estaba deseando, pero no podía creer que se encontraran en esas circunstancias: una obligación para evitar un mal mayor, y su tarea esa noche: era no dañarla. Sin embargo, lo que más deseaba era que ella lo disfrutara y que lo quisiera… a él.

Ella levantó su brazo y lo colocó en el hombro de Neji. Sus piernas temblaban.

Se observaron, Sakura aún guardaba algo de temor, mientras que Neji la miraba con deseo. Ella sonrió, tímida, y tomó aire. No soportaba los nervios en su estómago.

—**Debería haber un manual**—murmuró.

Neji quitó su mano del cuerpo de ella. Tenían que hacerlo, sí o sí. Pero no podía si ella no quería, no podría obligarla, no se convertiría en uno de esos hombres…

Sakura, se sorprendió cuando dejó de sentir a Neji, por lo que tomó aire y lo besó. Neji tardó unos dos segundos en reaccionar, pero, después, todo fue viento en popa, y el peso de una obligación, se convirtió en el jadeo de una relación, disfrutada.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Soportar lo que había vivido en los últimos meses por una noche como la que acababa de tener con la mujer que dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, valía la pena. Demonios, realmente, daría cualquier cosa por repetirlo y volvería al infierno de su vida con todo gusto, cuantas veces fuera, por otra noche como esa.

Alzó su mano y buscó la cabeza de ella, cuando enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos finos se sintió dichoso. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Hacía unas pocas horas, le acarició el cabello y la despertó. Entre un beso y un suspiro, repitieron lo que ahora, en esa nueva mañana, él ansiaba volver a hacer.

La fragancia floral de la mujer le fascinaba y podía evocar en su rostro plácidamente dormido los muchos gestos que le vio durante la noche: sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos y jadeantes, su lengua pequeña escapándose de su boca, su frente perlada por el sudor, su cabello juguetón, sus ojos cerrados o su mirada verde que le hacía arder.

La respiración queda y pausada de Sakura, le recordaba sus suspiros, sus gemidos tímidos y sus gritillos de sorpresa, sus jadeos suaves y su respiración entrecortada durante los momentos de más placer.

Aún podía sentir la presión de los labios de ella. En el fondo, eso era lo que más deseaba de ella: sus besos.

Se encontró deseándola, nuevamente, deseando que no llegara la hora de levantarse, deseando volver a estar con ella.

¿Volvería a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas? ¿La oiría reír por las cosquillas que le producía su cabello largo en la espalda cuando la penetraba? ¿Se unirían una vez más en un solo cuerpo? ¿Podría su piel, fría y solitaria, volver a sentir las caricias de la mujer? ¿Recorrería con sus manos la longitud de sus piernas y sentiría el calor de su interior… una vez más?

¿Podría hacerlo una vez más?

Quería… él solo quería amarla una noche más…

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**El matrimonio ha sido consumado**—afirmó una de las ancianas, con las que Sakura se había entrevistado.

Hiashi y los demás miembros asintieron y se marcharon. Antes de partir, Hiashi habló:

—**Son esposos, y deberán cumplir con sus deberes.**

Al quedar solos, Sakura murmuró:

—**Tu tío te quiere. Sabe que la única forma de liberarnos del Consejo, es con un heredero. **

Neji no respondió. Aún le costaba comprender que no podría estar todas las noches con Sakura. Pero estaba muy pendiente de ella.

—**Tengo que avisarle a Tsunade de esto—d**ijo Sakura, resuelta. Neji sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tsunade lo mataría creyendo que se había aprovechado de Sakura (o de la situación) para acostarse con ella.

—**La cuestión de la pernada es una arbitrariedad y una estupidez. No puede ser que se aplique.**

—**Nunca se había ordenado**—murmuró Neji.

—**Más les vale. Creo que nuestro verdadero enemigo es ese hombre: Hoshi.**

—**Hoshi no forma parte del Consejo**.

—**Eso crees tú**—dijo Sakura con firmeza—**Lo oí hace mucho hablar sobre nosotros y el matrimonio. Decía que yo era tu mayor carga… y tenía razón. Por eso, me he esforzado tanto**—Sakura guardó silencio y se acercó un poco a Neji, hasta sentarse a su lado—**Las cosas están mal y debemos advertir a Tsunade. No sabemos que querrán hacernos ahora. Además, creo que tendremos que hacer uso de tus ahorros.**

**Primero, necesitamos que Tsunade o Shizune me declaren infértil, después tendremos que pagarle una jugosa cantidad de dinero al médico que el Consejo designe para comprobarlo. Necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien de afuera, probablemente, Hanabi o Lee puedan entregarle el dinero, lejos de algún Byakugan.**

—**No.**

Sakura lo miró boquiabierta. Su plan era perfecto y no tenía tiempo ni energía para tratar de convencerlo.

—**Seré yo quien sea infértil—**aclaró él—**Y esperaremos que se desate una **_**sana**_** competencia entre todos los Hyuga para ser el líder del clan... y esto deje de ser hereditario.**

Sakura sonrió, complacida por la perfección del nuevo plan.

—**Ahora, ¿cómo nos comunica…**

—**Ya lo hice. Solo tenemos que esperar la señal de Hanabi.**

Sakura colocó su mano en la pierna del hombre y la estrechó con cariño, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—**Hay algo que me preocupa, Sakura**—dijo Neji, conmovido por el aura cariñosa de Sakura—**Si llegaran a activar el sello, no podría protegerte.**

Sakura se quedó quieta, con la cabeza gacha por dos segundos, pero con fuerza, le dijo:

—**Yo puedo protegerme, no tienes que preoc...**

—**Sí—**la interrumpió él—**Pero no podrás protegerme a mí. No podremos protegernos el uno al otro.**

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

—**Hablé con Tenten**—empezó Neji, con delicadeza. Necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien, bajo cualquier circunstancia—**Si algo me sucede, ninjas de Suna vendrán por ti. Sé que eres amiga de Gaara y Temari, estarás bien con ellos.**

—**No. **

—**Haruno, no hice una pregunta.**

Sakura quitó la mano y se levantó. Neji creyó que se marcharía, pero no fue así.

La mujer permaneció en silencio algunos minutos, un poco distanciada de él. Ella no resistiría por mucho tiempo el embate de varios Hyuga. Había visto las habilidades de los dos hombres que custodiaban sus puertas y sabía que su única opción, si debía enfrentarse con ellos, era huir. Lo más rápido posible. Pero no quería admitirlo ante Neji. No quería ser una carga. Ya había sido una carga en batalla para sus compañeros de equipo, no quería serlo ahora para Neji.

—**Con el tiempo**—la voz de Neji, la sacó de sus cavilaciones—**te has convertido en una persona muy valiosa para mí y todavía mantengo mi promesa. Sé que encontraremos una manera para salir de esto.**

Sakura lo miró y volvió a sentarse junto a él. Neji sintió valor para plantearle un nuevo panorama... difícil, pero que debían enfrentar con todas sus fuerzas.

—**Probablemente, el Consejo no se rinda con la idea de un hijo o un heredero. Puede que las mujeres seleccionadas regresen. Para evitar que yo tenga un hijo, apelaremos la infertilidad. Pero de la misma forma que nos han obligado a esto, podrían obligar a Hinata o a Hanabi.**

Sakura palideció.

—**Por eso tenemos que protegerlas. Recurriremos a todas las reglas del clan y obligaremos que se celebren elecciones para ocupar el puesto de representante del Clan. Inclusive, podríamos ignorar el tema de las ramas y unir al clan, bajo el mando de cualquiera. Pero, primero debemos asegurarnos que no podrán lastimar a ninguno de nosotros.**

—**Entiendo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.**

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Neji se sintió complacido con las reacciones de Sakura durante el resto del día. Mientras estuvieron en el estudio, la mujer tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y de vez en cuando sus mejillas se enrojecían. Le hablaba de forma más animada y con mucha mayor confianza, y él respondía de la misma manera, cada vez con mayores expectativas para su noche.

Supo ver su oportunidad cuando la vio moverse incómoda en su asiento.

—**¿Te molesta algo, Haruno?**

—**Sí. Creo que me desacomodaste algo ahí. No sé cómo lo tenía antes, pero estoy muy húmeda y hay algo extraño**—respondió ella, con simpleza. Volvió a cambiar de posición, moviendo las piernas exageradamente de un lado a otro.

—**Déjame enmendarlo.**

Sakura le sonrió y se fue a la cama con él.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

—**Señores. Tienen visita.**

—**¡Mis padres!—**exclamó Sakura y corrió al vestíbulo, donde Sasuke Uchiha los esperaba**—¡Ma…! Sasuke**—dijo al verlo, sorprendida**—¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**¿Así se reciben a los invitados en esta casa?**

—**No… disculpa. Me ha sorprendido verte.**

—**¿Tengo la entrada vedada?**—dijo de mal modo, mirando con frialdad a Neji Hyuga que acababa de entrar al aposento. Esa mañana había asistido pensando que el hombre no estaría con Sakura.

—**Sasuke, siempre serás bienvenido y es un honor que nos visites**—sonrió ella, en una rápida recuperación—**Por favor, acompáñanos, podemos comer algo de fruta.**

—**No. Solicito audiencia con tu señor, Sakura**—dijo él fríamente.

—**Sakura no tiene señor**—apuntó Neji, con un tono de voz indiferente.

—**¿Y su esposo?—**preguntó con roncha Sasuke.

—**Es eso, solo su esposo.**

—**Si ella quiere escuchar, no me opongo. Quiero el apoyo del Clan Hyuga para ser aceptado dentro del Consejo de Clanes**—dijo, llanamente, pero lleno de desprecio.

—**Dependencias equivocadas, Uchiha**.

—**He visto lo que han hecho, he visto el crecimiento de clanes i**_**nferiores**_** con su dinero, con la protección de la rama secundaria: del Bouke**—dijo Sasuke, con la pronunciación que solo alguien educado bajo el estricto concepto de clan, podría pronunciar: Bouke, los relegados, los criados, los esclavos—**Quiero lo mismo**—escupió.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no le gustaba aquello. No le gustaba ver a Sasuke en su casa, y mucho menos, para que hablara de esos temas. Muchísimo menos cuando sentía que Neji la apreciaba.

—**¿Por qué haríamos eso?—**dijo Neji, alzando levemente la ceja.

—**Porque puedo ofrecer**_**le**_** protección… en mi casa.**

—**¿Protección de qué?** —dijo Sakura.

—**Sé lo que pasó con Hinata…**—guardó silencio, esperando que Neji comprendiera a lo que él se refería, le miraba con furia y detenimiento—**A Sakura podría pasarle lo mismo, y, Hyuga, sé muy bien que no podrías evitarlo. Yo puedo ofrecerle protección. A ella.**

—**¿Cuánto dinero?** —preguntó Neji.

Sasuke sonrió. **–Unos quince mi…**

—¡**No!**—exclamó Sakura—**Sasuke, no estamos aceptando. Lo pensaremos. Regresa dentro de seis días para escuchar nuestra decisión**—Sakura miró alternativamente a los dos hombres y le dio gran énfasis a la palabra _nuestra_.

—**¿Seis días, Sakura, estás segura? En tanto tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas, además ¿no existe una sanción por la falta de herederos, cómo se prepararan ante eso?**

—**No tienes nada que ofrecernos. Manda mis saludos a Kakashi sensei**—dijo ella, con rudeza.

—**Sakura. No sabes lo que estás haciendo**—cortó Sasuke molesto—**Además, no debes interrumpirme cuando hablo. Soy tu invitado y me debes respeto.**

—**No. Has venido en calidad de socio. Has dicho la propuesta y será estudiada. Puedes retirarte.**

—**Soy tu única salida, Hyuga, si quieres protegerla**—escupió el Uchiha, decidido a ignorar olimpícamente a la mujer—**Si no te interesa su seguridad, entonces, puedo ayudar para que te libres de ella. Aunque, será mejor que esté con alguien que ella ama. Y es a mí a quien ama**—lanzó una última mirada a Sakura y salió.

Guardaron silencio.

—**No lo amo.**

—**Está bien.**

—**Odio esa pedantería.**

—**No tienes que explicar nada.**

Sakura miró a Neji. No parecía importarle. Pero ella quería aclararle _algo_. Cuando ella había pensado que Tenten podía ser la amante de Neji, Neji había pensado que ella quería estar con Sasuke… y necesitaba decirle, de alguna manera, que ella lo quería a él.

—**Lo juro. No nos hemos visto.**

—**Está bien.**

Sakura rememoró la noche en la casa de su padre en la que le había hablado de Sasuke. Le había dicho que la situación con él era complicada y que tuvieron encuentros incómodos. Pero no se había atrevido a decirle que Sasuke había tratado de forzarla a dormir con él.

—**Él intentó que estuviera con él… pero…**

—**Sakura, si alguna vez hubieras tenido una oportunidad real de estar con él, créeme que él mismo me lo habría restregado en la cara**.

Sakura respiró tranquila. Tenía razón.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Sakura pasó la mañana con Neji. Básicamente, estuvieron en una de las grandes bibliotecas de la mansión y a media mañana se reunieron en su estudio. El tema de las ramas y divisiones familiares no era muy antigua y respondía a una serie de malas decisiones, más que a una política de seguridad o de acuerdo familiar. El Clan Hyuga llevaba muchos siglos de existir y no siempre funcionó como ahora. La idea central de Neji era acabar con la figura preponderante de un lìder para implementar un Consejo representativo de todos los intereses de los Hyuga: sin sello, con sello, ninjas o no... y sabía cómo lograrlo y la ayuda de Sakura era inestimable.

Por eso, le delegó el grueso de la investigación y le pidió que entregara ella las solicitudes y se encargara del papeleo. Mientras, él iría a atender otros asuntos. Sakura escuchó sus planes y asintió, no indagó mucho en lo que haría Neji, porque sabía que se encontraría con Hanabi para solucionar el tema del soborno al médico de los Hyuga. Juguetona le lanzó un beso y le dijo que lo esperaba para cenar.

Pero Neji no llegó a cenar y ella lo esperó en su habitación.

**.O.**_**O**_**.O.**

Escuchó ruidos en la casa. Tomó un kunai y corrió. Neji estaba recostado contra la pared, se veía muy fatigado. Uno de los ninjas que los custodiaban estaba afuera, esperando a su compañero, que le murmuraba algo a Neji. Pero había una persona más. Un miembro del Souke que había visto poco.

El hombre, un Hyuga de porte distinguido y rondeando los treinta, la miró en forma despectiva y lasciva, Sakura se sintió enfurecer y gruñó que salieran de su casa. Caminó con fuerza hacia ellos, blandiendo el kunai con cada paso. Los dos shinobis volvieron a sus puestos en la entrada de la casa, mientras que el hombre, sin inmutarse, continuó hasta el murito de piedra.

—**Neji…—**se acercó a él. Tenía mucho miedo, la apariencia de Neji era terrible. Su ojo médico podía ver lesiones muy graves. Se veía muy fatigado. Tenía la ropa sucia y mal acomodada, el cabello suelto, lacio, se esparcía por su espalda y las vendas que cubrían su frente amenazaban con soltarse. Lo tocó. Estaba frío. Muy frío. Pero estaba impregnado de un olor a quemado. Tenía el pulso agitado y las puntas de los dedos rojas, como gangrenadas.

Algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

—**Sakura… Lo siento**—dijo él. A Sakura la voz le heló la espalda.

—**¿Qué sucedió? No. Espera. Descansa. Después lo hablaremos**—dijo suave, quería reconfortarlo y sanar sus heridas. Trató de apoyar al hombre en su cuerpo para ayudarlo a caminar, pero se detuvo en el acto. Sintió algo húmedo en un costado. Había sangre. Lo habían apuñalado. La herida había sido mal cubierta, pero por ahora estaba siendo contenida. Trató de curarlo, pero él se negó.

—**Sakura**—dijo, con su voz grave y cansada—**Atacaron a tus padres.**

—**Ven. Tienes que cui…—**el cerebro de Sakura reaccionó. Lo miró fijo. Vio sangre en la boca de Neji, sangre que el muchacho se esforzaba por no escupir, vio densas ojeras y una palpitación extraña en las venas que surcaban sus ojos pálidos. Podía ver la fractura en la nariz y las vendas que dejaban entrever las líneas verdes del sello maldito, pero no le importó.

Se alejó de él.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Shino se los ha llevado. Deben estar con Tsunade. Pero destruyeron la casa—**dijo el hombre con esfuerzo.

—**¿Mis padres?**

Él asintió con dificultad. Había algo más profundo que la pena en sus ojos. Pero a Sakura no le importó.

—**¿Dónde están? ¿Qué les han hecho? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Hyuga! ¡Malditos! ¿Qué hicieron con mis padres?—**le increpó ella, sin importarle el daño que sus gritos le causaban.

Lo miró y su mente materializó todo el odio y toda la frustración que sentía hacia los Hyuga, en él. Gruñó con desespero y con la bata de dormir puesta y empuñando con fuerza el kunai desapareció en un torbellino de flores de cerezo.

Neji cerró los ojos con fuerza. Perdía el equilibrio. Uno de loss guardias, se acercó a él, y lo ayudó a restablecerse.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Repito Angustia. :S

No me maten, chicas. Pero prometo que después de esto, las cosas mejorarán.

También, ya se acerca el final. *Que aún no he hecho, pero ya se me acabaron las ideas, asì que solo queda cerrar todos los cabos que he ido dejando.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo "romántico". Sé que no es la gran cosa (de hecho, es un mini acercamiento a algo muy íntimo, cariñoso y romántico) pero las invito a imaginar la noche más espléndida en la vida de los dos. Espero les haya gustado y me comenten qué les pareció.

Y bueno, apareció Sasuke. :o

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Ustedes hacen grande este fic y yo las quiero montones :)

Que estén muy bien :)


	12. Cap XI Se acaba todas las noches

Hola. :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**.**

El problema del matrimonio es que **se acaba todas las noches** después de hacer el amor, y hay que **volver a reconstruirlo** todas las mañanas antes del desayuno. Gabriel García Márquez

**.**

* * *

—**¡Sakura!**—gritó Ino cuando sintió la presencia de su amiga.

Sakura corrió a ella y la abrazó, al estar en contacto con el cuerpo cálido de su amiga, se sintió pequeña y débil: impotente.

—**Sakura, sucedió algo terrible. Atacaron de muerte a Neji.**

Sakura rompió el contacto. ¿Atacaron de muerte a Neji? No. Ella lo acababa de ver y estaba vivo. En cambio… sus padres. No sabía cómo estaban sus padres. Le quitó a Ino la lista de camas asignadas y buscó los nombres de sus padres con desesperación.

—**Shino dice que trató de traerlo. Pero él se negó. **

—**¿Cómo están mis padres?** —sollozó Sakura, sin prestar atención.

—**Un poco asustados, pero bien**—le sonrió en forma tranquilizadora Ino**—Llevan un rato de estar con Tsunade, yo misma los atendí y están bien. Tu madre estaba un poco fuera de sí, pero no están heridos.**

Sakura asintió sin entender ni una palabra, su respiración no se controló. Necesitaba verlos. Caminó hacia el despacho de Tsunade, pero la voz de Ino la detuvo:

—**De la casa no quedó nada. Neji fue quien los sacó.**

—**¿Atacaron mi casa?** —Sakura se giró.

Ino asintió.

—**Neji se dio cuenta antes de que ocurriera algo fatal y utilizando un Kikaichu dio aviso a Shino para que acudiera a prestar ayuda. Cuando Shino llegó ya habían atacado a Neji.**

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo tiempo para encadenar mejor los hechos, pues la puerta del despacho de Tsunade se abrió. El primero en salir fue su padre y ella se lanzó sobre él. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Su madre no tardó en unirse.

Se cercioró que estuvieran bien.

—**Sakura, ¿estás bien?** —le preguntó Tsunade. La chica asintió, un poco trémula. Había extrañado mucho a sus padres.

—**¿Cómo está Neji, cariño?** —preguntó su madre, con temor.

—**No sé. A penas me enteré vine.**

Mebuki Haruno se estremeció.

—**¿No pueden mandar a alguien para que lo traigan?** —preguntó la señora Haruno—**Quiero asegurarme que está bien.**

—**Estará bien**—murmuró Sakura, no muy convencida. Pero le causaba dolor que su madre hablara de un Hyuga.

—**No tuvieron que mover ni un dedo y Neji cayó al suelo—**rememoró su madre en voz baja y un poco nerviosa—**Nunca había visto algo parecido. Por un momento creí que le harían explotar toda la red de circulación.**

—**Activaron el sello maldito**—dijo Tsunade, con furia. Ella no permitiría que ese sello volviera a ser activado y menos en uno de sus mejores hombres. Sus concesiones para con los Hyuga habían terminado.

—**Los daños pueden ser irreversibles**—continuó la madre de Sakura, con un semblante preocupado.

—**No sé por qué lo hizo. Compraremos otra casa, no tenía que enfrentarse a su familia de esa manera**—habló el padre de Sakura.

El corazón de Sakura se encogió, presa de la culpabilidad, cuando escuchó el relato completo. Un grupo de Hyuga se había presentado a la casa de los padres de Sakura para obligar a los Haruno a rendirse ante ellos para utilizarlos como señuelo para obligar a Sakura a aceptar el heredero que concibiera otra mujer. Como los padres de Sakura se opusieron, fueron atacados.

Ante la decisión de luchar, los Hyuga le prendieron fuego a la casa con los Haruno dentro. El fuego se extendió entre el concurrido caserío; sin que los Hyuga hicieron algo para evitarlo.

Neji Hyuga apareció justo para evitar un golpe que afectaría mortalmente al padre de Sakura. Con una velocidad impresionante, logró sacar y poner en un lugar seguro a los padres de Sakura, para después volver a entrar al fuego para ayudar a salir a las demás personas atrapadas entre las llamas. Tarea que debió delegar en Kiba y Akamaru que fueron los primeros en llegar alertados por las altas llamas, pues debió enfrentarse con sus familiares.

Neji dio batalla y demostró por qué era el mejor shinobi de su clan. Durante toda la batalla, Shino Aburame y su padre no tuvieron mucho qué hacer, más que asegurarse que los padres de Sakura no interfirieran en la pelea y de "disfrutar", sin lugar a dudas, de una increíble exposición de técnicas milenarias: una verdadera batalla campal que Neji dominaba sin mayor esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, la batalla dio un giro inesperado, cuando apareció un iracundo Hoshi y sin piedad activó el sello. Una y otra vez… hasta poder acercarse al Hyuga para apuñalearlo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Neji soportó los embates contra su cuerpo todo lo que pudo… y habría sido muy tarde, si Naruto y Tsunade no aparecían. Los Hyuga, discretamente, se retiraron: dejando tras de sí una estela de fuego y destrucción y un malherido Neji.

—**Hanabi y Naruto lo traerán a salvo**—dijo Tsunade. Todo había salido mal. Peor de lo que alguna vez había pensado y era su culpa—**Será mejor que todos descansen.**

Sakura se despidió un momento de sus padres y se quedó a solas con Tsunade.

—**¿Qué sucede?** —se atrevió a preguntar con miedo.

La quinta entrecerró sus ojos. Estaba cansada. Debió actuar con el ataque a Hinata, ahora tenía civiles heridos, sin casa, a uno de sus mejores hombres en un estado de salud terrible y la vida de su pupila hecha un desastre.

—**Creo que las arbitrariedades de los Hyuga se están haciendo públicas**—murmuró, con dolor—**¿Le has preguntado a Neji cuántas veces han activado su sello?**

Ella negó con la cabeza. Nunca le había importado eso… hasta ahora.

—**¿Alguna vez Hinata te ha dicho cuánto la han golpeado?**

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

—**No sé en qué nos metimos, Sakura. Han sucedido cosas que nunca creería posible. Además, el ambiente está tenso. Akatsuki sigue rondando … la guerra primero estallará en el centro de Konoha**—Guardó silencio, tomó un poco de su sake y dijo en voz queda: **—¿Te han lastimado?**

Ella dijo que no.

**.O.O.O.O.O.**

Sakura le había pedido a Tsunade que por favor la dejara estar en su despacho en el hospital. La mujer con duda aceptó y coordinó un lugar temporal para los señores Haruno en casa de Shizune. Sakura no se atrevía a salir del despacho, porque Shino, Hanabi, Naruto y Hinata, en silla de ruedas, estaban en la habitación donde Neji se recuperaba. Tenía verguenza de enfrentar su error ante tantas personas y temía el rechazo de Neji por abandonarlo.

Ino, comprensiva, decidió cubrirla y no comentó de su presencia en el hospital, lo que le permitió tener unas cuantas horas de sueño. Sin embargo, Shino Aburame la encontró.

—**Consérvalo**—le dijo Shino y con su mirada, tras los lentes, señaló un insecto negro posado en el hombro de Sakura. Ella asintió. —**Si sucede algo, lo sabré.**

—**Gracias**—murmuró y le tendió la mano—**Muchas gracias, Shino Aburame. Estoy en deuda contigo.**

El hombre aceptó el agradecimiento con un movimiento de la cabeza y Sakura deseó tener fuerzas para mirar a Neji.

**.O.O.O.O.O.**

Sakura vivió en el despacho de la Quinta, sola. Había rehuido la habitación de Neji por cinco días y estaba un poco alejada de sus amigos: que estaban muy ocupados solucionando los problemas de la aldea, mientras ella se acurrucaba en una esquina recordándose lo débil y cobarde que era.

No encontraba fuerzas para expresar su pesar y la conciencia de ser una persona demasiado superficial para merecer el trato de Neji, la hacían perder el impulso de mejorar. Se sentía tan sola...

Tsunade le dio un giro importante a sus actividades y a su tratamiento de la guerra con las Nubes y la situación con los Hyuga. Inició conversaciones con todos los clanes y buscó el consejo y la ayuda de Danzo.

Se olvidó de los shinobis de las Nubes que cada día se acercaban más a las fronteras, alegando que Las Nubes no tendría nada que encontrar en Konoha si permitían que los Hyuga continuaran así.

Tsunade pasaba todo el día en reuniones y planeando actividades. Neji apenas recibió atención médica y estabilizó su salud –gracias a Shizune-, se unió a las negociaciones.

Sakura fue dejada de lado.

Sakura fue olvidada.

Sakura quería borrarse.

**.O.O.O.O.O.**

—**Haruno**—escuchó la voz de él, una noche que Sakura se había atrevido a vagar por el hospital.

Sakura se sobresaltó, su corazón empezó a latir acelerado. Quería verlo, pero en realidad, deseaba no encontrarlo. Alzó sus ojos y como sospechaba lo encontró distinto: solemne, importante… y ella: tan solo era una cobarde.

No podía hablarle y le dolía sentir la mirada de él.

—**Sasuke Uchiha salió en busca de su hermano**.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, a penas lo había escuchado. Neji la miró sin decir nada por varios segundos, hasta que consideró que ya había dicho suficiente y continuó hacia su cuarto de hospital.

—**Neji...** —empezó ella. Él continuó dándole la espalda, pero se detuvo—**Lo siento.**

—**Está bien**—murmuró él escuetamente.

—**Neji...**

—**¿Qué quieres, Haruno? Estoy cansado**—dijo él y Sakura pudo sentir el dolor de su voz.

Ella perdió el valor, los segundos pasaron en silencio, y Neji continuó su camino.

Sakura lo vio ingresar a su habitación y se recostó contra la pared. Trató de resistir la angustia. Sentía que no tenía derecho a sentir. No sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo de enfrentar su vida: nunca, en toda su existencia, se había sentido tan débil y vacía por dentro. El miedo y la cobardía nunca habían sido tan aplastantes.

Hacía muchos años: cuando era pequeña, le había pedido a Sasuke que la dejara marchar con él. Estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por ir tras él, sin importarle nada más: era una cría que decía lo primero que le venía en gana, sin pensarlo. Y ahora, que lo pensaba y analizaba todo, era incapaz de acercarse al único hombre que la había besado y le había hecho el amor. Las circunstancias adversas que los rodeaban, eran un impedimento para acercarse a él…

No, ella misma, Sakura Haruno, era el impedimento.

Cuando sus intentos por mantener la calma y detener la angustia leyendo un poco, resultaron infructuosos, decidió hablar con él.

—**¿Qué quieres?** —dijo él, un poco agresivo, antes de que ella pusiera un pie dentro de su habitación.

—**No sé**—murmuró ella.

El hombre no estaba en su cama. Estaba de pie junto a la mesilla con utensilios médicos, tratando de tomarse la presión él solo. Sakura podría ayudarlo con los ojos cerrados, pero la mirada que él le dirigía impidió que ella se acercara más, pero sí cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Nuevamente, para Sakura, Neji parecía un hombre diferente: mucho más maduro y con mayor porte. No había cambiado su ropa, pero tenía la manga del yukata enrollada a la altura del hombro. Sakura notó lo cansado que estaba: porque le conocía bien el cansancio.

Neji relajó un poco su semblante, no se sentía tranquilo, pero en algún momento, debía verla. Se rindió.

—**Sakura****—**dijo él, con suavidad—**¿Qué quieres?**

Sakura bajó la cabeza. Las palabras de él le llegaron al corazón como una nueva punzada de dolor. Por dios, lo que más quería era abrazarlo.

—**Siento que te he abandonado**—susurró ella.

—**No. No pienses eso. Ya no estamos casados.**

**.O.O.O.O.O**

Cuando Tsunade se aseguró que su shinobi Hyuga Neji se recuperaba satisfactoriamente de sus heridas bajo su protección, que su kunoishi Hyuga Hinata retomaba sus entrenamientos y que su kunoishi Hyuga Hanabi alimentaba sus propia colonia de insectos lejos del poder de los Hyuga, tomó acciones contra los Hyuga que no le interesaban.

Lo primero que hizo fue rescindir* el contrato matrimonial entre Sakura y Neji. Anuló el matrimonio, como si nunca hubieran estado casados.

Sakura cuando escuchó la decisión, creyó que era muy repentino, pero ya estaba decidido. Para Tsunade cortar todas las relaciones que la unían con los Hyuga que representaba Hiashi era fundamental, así como evitar que no tuvieran poder alguno sobre Sakura. El matrimonio debía disolverse y se disolvió.

De un día para otro, sin que ellos supieran o pudiera opinar, desaparecieron todos los registros que los unían. Ya no eran esposos. Ya no eran nada.

**.O.O.O.O.O**

—**Neji. Yo…**

—**Ya basta, Haruno. Ve a tu casa... o donde sea. No sé**—dijo él, dolido, desesperado, angustiado. Verla ahí parada, tan cerca de él y saber que era intocable, le producía tanto dolor que maldecía el día en que la quiso por primera vez.

—**Quiero salir corriendo**—confesó ella en un hilo de voz.

Neji la miró con el alma en vilo. ¿Por qué, esa noche, había ido a hablar con él? ¿Por qué parecía que su alma brillaba en sus ojos verdes, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna? ¿Por qué, cuando ya no era suya, la deseaba más que nada?

—**No imaginé que sería así... y ahora, solo quiero salir corriendo**—susurró ella.

Cuando estaban juntos nunca perdieron el norte: trabajaban para separarse, algún día, de mutuo acuerdo. Pero la realidad los golpeó fuerte. A los dos. En el corazón, donde más duele.

Sakura se encontró una mañana, como una mujer soltera, incapaz de acercarse a un hombre soltero, un tal Neji Hyuga, gravemente herido.

Ella, la esposa Sakura, lo había dejado abandonado una noche, con heridas mortales, que él había recibido por defender con su vida a los padres de ella, la esposa. Y ella, la mujer sin compromiso alguno Sakura, sentía miedo de acercarse a él y ser rechazada. Una egoísta y una cobarde: esa era ella, Sakura Haruno, después de todo.

—**Puedes quedarte aquí...**—susurró él.

Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron vidriosos y respiró aliviada. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sin ser capaces de decir nada más. Neji le concedió una pequeña sonrisa y continuó tomándose la presión. Por supuesto, no se fijó en los resultados: sabía que los últimos minutos lo habían puesto muy tenso, pero necesitaba distraer la mente.

Sakura observó la habitación y se sintió atraída por un escritorio lleno de papeles. Sin pedir permiso se acercó y empezó a hojear los documentos y pergaminos. Sus manos temblaban cuando desenrolló el primero, podía sentir los ojos de Neji puestos en ella.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo, juntos, leyendo y trabajando, que volver a ese ambiente de escritorio, le hacía creer que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

-"_Hyuga Hanabi domina la técnica de destrucción de la red de chakra ocular_"-fue lo primero que Sakura leyó. Las noticias que encontró sobre la situación de la aldea y de los clanes, la hizo tomar asiento y leer con avidez.

Descubrió que el grupo Raíz había tomado control de la mansión Hyuga: Hoshi y los demás miembros del Consejo (salvo Hiashi) estaban bajo su custodia. Rock Lee y su equipo había asistido a las personas en los campos de trabajo.

La noticia que más le sorprendió fue la disolución inmediata del consejo y la abdicación de Hiashi…

—**¡Eres el líder del clan!** —exclamó de pronto, Sakura. Tomó consciencia de toda la situación: la incapacidad de Hinata, la exoneración de responsabilidad de Hanabi, la disolución del consejo, la abdicación de Hiashi: en la cadena de mando, solo quedaba Neji.

Sakura se puso de pie y lo miró con felicidad en sus ojos.

—**Eres el líder.**

—**Temporal**—aclaró él.

Sakura sonrió. De una u otra manera, lo que hacía unos días parecía imposible, ahora era una realidad. No estaba casada, era libre, y él era la cabeza principal de su familia. ¿Podía ser eso cierto? Sí, lo era.

—**El sábado firmaré junto con Tusnade una tregua de paz con la aldea de las Nubes. La idea es unir fuerzas contra Akatsuki y que Naruto y Killer Bee entrenen juntos. Mejoraremos las relaciones, como han mejorado con la aldea de la Arena.**

—**Es fantástico.**

Él le concedió la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sakura, por primera vez, en varios días, se sintió bien. Cuanto lo había extrañado y cuanto deseaba continuar bajo la atenta visión de sus ojos grises.

—**Sakura**—dijo él, al cabo de un rato—**No todo está bien.**

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, invitándolo a hablar: ya no eran esposos: pero eran compañeros. Y ese compañerismo se lo habían ganado y nadie podría borrarlo. Ella estaba para él y él estaba para ella. Si el mundo les podía ofrecer un lugar de apoyo y descanso era en el hombro del otro.

—**He sido acusado de traición**—murmuró él.

—**¿Qqué?**

¿Traición? ¿Por defender a personas inocentes del ataque arbitrario de los Hyuga? ¿Qué clase de traición? ¿Por hacer todo lo humanamente posible por detener una guerra?

Él se tomó un poco de tiempo para pensar sus palabras. No sabía el conocimiento que Sakura tenía del asunto y no quería revelarle algunos datos que él consideraba debían permanecer en máximo secreto.

—**La muerte de mi padre… implicó una declaración de guerra contra la aldea de las Nubes. Muchas personas, de mi familia y de la aldea, creen que mi firma en ese tratado de paz con Kumo, es un irrespeto a la memoria de mi padre. Creen que no debo firmar nada. Dice que cometo traición**—dijo él.

—**Pero… Si no se hace así, iremos a la guerra.**

No podía ser que hubiera gente tan estúpida: que prefiriera un acto de orgullo, como evitar ese tratado, que salvar vidas inocentes.

Él asintió. Creía que la firma de ese tratado honraba la muerte de su padre: quien había dado su vida para proteger a su hermano, a su hijo, a su familia, y a toda la aldea. La muerte de su padre evitó una guerra. Su firma podría hacer lo mismo.

Pero el asunto no terminaba ahí.

—**Además, se está formando un movimiento en la aldea que desconfía de los clanes. Del Clan Hyuga. Como debes saber, los Hyuga nunca hemos tenido una participación fuerte en la fundación y desarrollo económico o social de la aldea, a pesar de haber tenido todas las oportunidades para ayudarla a crecer. Nuestra participación ha sido poca, comparada con otros clanes ninja, y nuestro estilo de vida es reservado para la aldea en general. Y ya se han hecho públicos los ataques que perpetraron los Hyuga. Ningún aldeano razonable tiene por qué perdonar o entender a un grupo de Hyugas que se aparecen en medio pueblo y le prenden fuego.**

—**¿Quieren entregarte?** —preguntó ella, en voz baja. Temerosa de la respuesta, pero ya su mente planeaba cómo escapar de tal panorama.

Él movió la cabeza negativamente.

—**Es algo más complicado**—murmuró Neji. Era un asunto que no solo involucraba al clan Hyuga—**Muchas personas no están conformes con la forma en que Tsunade Senju ha manejado el tema de la guerra y… Sasuke Uchiha salió de la aldea y cuando Naruto trató de evitarlo, terminó destruyendo otro poblado rural con su fuego**.

Sakura entendió la preocupación. Los clanes más importantes de la aldea, parecían ser la causa de todos los males de la aldea. Lamentó que Sasuke se marchara, porque sabía que la imposibilidad de lograr su venganza lo hería en lo más hondo del alma y que Naruto trataría de detenerlo y salvarlo. Pero a la aldea, podría no importarle… de hecho, ¿qué había hecho Sasuke por la aldea?

—**Ciertos clanes, como el mío y el Uchiha, parecen traer más perjuicio que beneficio. Los aldeanos no quieren vernos.**

—**Pero…**

—**Sakura**—la interrumpió él—**Es complicado. Pero**—la miró y deseó que todo estuviera bien—**No pasa nada**—mintió.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, con un poco de frustración. No toleraría palabras amables para hacerla sentir bien.

—**¿Traición? **—dijo ella, pidiéndole que le explicara. Ella no veía traición…

Neji cerró los ojos.

—**Tsunade no puede detener a los Hyuga por mucho tiempo. Apenas firme el tratado, te aseguro que todo volverá a ser como antes. Los Hyuga tienen todas las armas (dinero, mucho) para recuperar su poder.**

Neji no sabía cómo explicarlo: cómo hacerle ver que el matrimonio, el clan Hyuga, el sello y la masacre del Clan Uchiha tenían un punto en común… pero ella ya debía saberlo.

La misma Sakura, una tarde en la habitación de su casa, ahora destruida, se lo había explicado todo: Neji se salía de control del Consejo del Clan y se hacía más importante para Konoha, para el Consejo del Clan era una necesidad apremiante doblegar a Neji. El Consejo debía destruirlo, antes de que Neji pudiera destruirlos a ellos.

Porque Neji no fue el primer miembro de un clan importante que se salió de control: y la última vez que un shinobi prodigio de un clan con técnica sucesoria se salió de control, las cosas no habían acabado bien (para los intereses del clan).

—**Estoy segura que puedo entenderlo—**susurró ella. Podía sentir la duda en él.

—**Sí**—le dio la razón él—**Pero me es difícil decirlo**—hizo una pausa.

Aunque ella aún no lo supiera, había sido Sakura quien lo entendiera primero. Cuando él solo podía ver desesperación, Sakura vio la razón oculta detrás: Neji Hyuga tenía que ser anulado, antes de que pudiera convertirse en la destrucción del mismo clan.

Pero Sakura no conocía de dónde provenía el miedo del Consejo del Clan que los había obligado a actuar: Sakura no conocía cómo los clanes, aun los más antiguos y nobles, se pervierten y se dejan llevar por el poder y la ambición y hasta donde podía llegar su sed de poder.

Sakura tampoco conocía lo que los altos mandos de la aldea estaban dispuestos a hacer para evitar que un clan se saliera de control.

Sakura no sabía… y él tampoco debería saber: porque la primera vez que se hizo, el plan fue perfecto. El plan de destrucción del Clan traidor, que atentaba contra el bienestar de la aldea, fue perfecto… y Neji no podía decirle a Sakura que la paz de Konoha se debía a la (mal) llamada Masacre Uchiha…

—**Sabes bien que Danzo busca lo mejor para la aldea, bajo cualquier medio. ¿Qué sucedería si los Hyuga le ofrecen a Danzo una manera de garantizar lo mejor para la aldea… para siempre? Los Hyuga pueden ofrecerle a Danzo una herramienta para controlar a todos los clanes y así evitar que confabulen contra la aldea o que intenten dañarla**—dijo él.

—**¿Cómo harían eso? **—inquirió ella.

Sakura sabía bien que Neji era un genio, y ella tenía buenas habilidades: pero se estaba quedando corta. En menos de cinco minutos le había hablado de traición, del clan Hyuga, de Sasuke Uchiha y de Danzo. A su rompecabezas le faltaban piezas.

Neji tenía que decirle que cuando Konoha fue amenazada desde adentro por sus mismos habitantes (y fundadores), se decidió acabar con la amenaza, desde adentro: y que eso había recibido el nombre de Masacre Uchiha. Pero no podía decírselo.

No. Él había tardado muchísimo tiempo en descubrirlo y ella era compañera de Sasuke Uchiha y creía que los Uchiha vivieron con honra y que murieron injustamente. Él no podía desenmascarar la verdad que le había costado la deshonra pública a Itachi Uchiha... el verdadero héroe de Konoha.

Pero necesitaba explicarle a Sakura que Konoha tenía el poder y la obligación moral de pedirle a él, Neji Hyuga, que acabara con los Hyuga: para evitar un alzamiento y la muerte de inocentes, como ya lo habían hecho con los Uchiha, cuando estos intentaron tomar el poder.

Sabía bien que el Clan Hyuga conocía dicha posibilidad y por eso lo habían casado con Sakura: para subyugarlo, para quitarle la posibilidad de que recibiera tan fatídica orden de parte de los altos mandos de Konoha.

Sabía bien que Hoshi podría explicarle a Danzo el funcionamiento del sello maldito y explicarle cómo controlar a todos los Hyuga y a todos los clanes. Y a eso le temía. Danzo podría creer que necesitaban de ese control –del poder que daba un sello maldito- para el bienestar de Konoha.

Neji nunca había confiado en Danzo: porque notaba un chakra poderoso y ajeno en su cuerpo: chakra del clan Senju, que le permitía controlar el elemento madera. Además, su Byakugan le había permitido notar los diez sharingans implantados en su brazo. Sin embargo, lo que preocupaba a Neji era el poderoso sharingan que dormitaba en el ojo derecho de Danzo: un poder que nunca había visto.

Hoshi era un maestro en el arte del sello maldito y Danzo no dudaría en aprovechar esa habilidad.

Danzo y Hoshi.

Resultaba tan complicado… y peligroso.

—**Sakura**—murmuró él, con angustia. Él también quería salir corriendo, pero con ella: estar en algún lugar lejano de todo ese caos: con ella—**Dime lo que tengas que decirme**—le pidió, casi con súplica. La necesitaba: necesitaba que ella volviera a ser la de antes con él. No podía soportar más la distancia.

Sakura se sintió abrumada por el cambio de tema, pero tomó su oportunidad.

—**Lamento que Sasuke se haya ido, pero no iré tras él. Sé que busca a su hermano y que cada vez su alma se vuelve más oscura y que no quiere ser salvado… al menos, no por mí**—dijo, lo miraba a los ojos—**No me iré. No iré tras él. **

**Sé que no puedo intervenir más en el Clan Hyuga y que debo retomar mis actividades. Pero yo… pensé que estaría contigo hasta el final. No que sería apartada así. Y, ahora, siento que la distancia que nos separa es interminable y que no puedo… que no tengo derecho a acercarme a ti. **

—**No**—dijo él, con la voz grave. Sakura lo miró sorprendida y sintió un calor inmenso en la boca de su estómago.

—**Sakura. Manejas mejor las riendas de mi vida que yo mismo **—susurró él—**Y cuánto lamento que sea así, porque mi vida no es fácil; pero agradezco que hayas aparecido y hayas hecho esto por mí. Y cuánto quisiera haberte hecho feliz.**

Sakura gimió.

—**Podemos intentarlo**—murmuró ella, sin atreverse a decir que ya lo era. Era feliz, en su dolor, en su angustia, en su debilidad… por su misma humanidad: era feliz. Quizá porque era una tonta, era feliz: porque la posibilidad de conocerlo de esa manera, de conocer su dolor y de acompañarlo en aquel valle de muerte, la hacía feliz; porque sentirse amada por él, la hacía feliz; porque la mirada de él clavada en ella y saberse dueña de sus pensamientos, la hacían feliz; porque conocer los miedos, las esperanzas, las ilusiones, la desesperanza, las frustraciones de Neji Hyuga la hacían feliz; porque no estaba sola y era feliz.

Neji se levantó y se acercó a ella. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La besó y le dejó el alma en el beso.

Los ojos de Sakura no lo resistieron más y lloró. Se estremeció entre los brazos de Neji y permitió que él la acariciara y cuidara, que limpiara cada lágrima y la reconfortara con su calor y su fuerza, con su compañía y… _su amor._

—**Perdón, yo… Neji. Perdón**—gimoteó en un susurro—**Creí que te había perdido.**

—**No soy el tipo de persona que se pierde**—respondió él, quedo, apenas separando sus labios de su cuello, llenándola de caricias.

—**No. No—**se aferró a él con fuerza y respondió con pasión a sus besos.

Besar a Neji, sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella y desesperarse por tenerlo más cerca, para Sakura era correr entre el cielo y el infierno.

Sus besos y sus caricias la elevaban en éxtasis, y se sentía dichosa y se sentía amada, olvidaba las sombras en su corazón y los demonios bajo la cama. Las emociones, calientes, apasionadas, amorosas, la llenaban de una alegría y un placer imposibles de describir.

Después recordaba los momentos difíciles que habían vivido e imaginaba los que vendrían y su necesidad de él se volvía dañina: lo necesitaba hasta la muerte. No podía perderlo, no soportaría estar en otro lugar que fuera entre los brazos de él. No permitiría que nadie se interfiriera entre ella y él, borraría todas las distancias y se uniría a él, para siempre.

Entonces, se volvía violenta y ansiosa, estaba necesitada de la última gota del alma de Neji y pensaba reclamarlo.

—**¿Las cosas seguirán mal? **—dijo ella de pronto, interrumpiendo un ardiente beso.

—**Sí. Seguro**—gruñó él, con la voz ronca, un poco molesto por la repentina interrupción y deseoso de retomar el beso y dejar las pláticas para después. Lanzó un gemido sordo cuando sintió las manos de ella meterse entre sus ropas y acariciarlo sin piedad.

—**¿Y si te digo que las cosas malas me están excitando?**—susurró ella, ardiente, acariciando con su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja.

—**Todo saldrá mal, Haruno**—dijo él, grave, extasiado.

En dos pasos habían alcanzado la cama y él se acostó sobre ella; sin soltarla y sin dejar de quitarse las prendas que les impedían sentir el roce de sus pieles desnudas y deseosas. Las prendas, el único obstáculo que encontraron esa noche para amarse. El obstáculo que derribaron con la mayor facilidad.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola.

No pude terminarlo. Pero ya no están casados.

Este capítulo no estaba previsto, pero la inspiración vino (alerta de autopublicidad) de otro fanfic mío, que ya les he comentado: El destructor de sellos. En ese otro fic (alerta de spoiler): Sakura le pide ayuda a Itachi para que destruya el sello de Neji, porque Konoha quiere ponerle un sello maldito a Sasuke. Entonces, básicamente no pude resistir la tentación de involucrar un poco de la historia del clan Uchiha en esta historia. Después de todo, es un poco parecido

Tambièn quería decirles que estoy muy feliz por los comentarios que han hecho. Realmente, **muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo** y dedicar tan lindas palabras.

La escena de amor fue un poco difícil de hacer y cómo ya van viendo, no soy muy buena, pero lo intento :)

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado: tengo la impresión de que no logro cumplir las promesas que he hecho de mejorar las cosas y poner más romance: pero hago lo que puedo. Lo cierto, es que pensé que las cosas nunca mejoran, que lo que mejora es la forma en que nos enfrentamos a la vida...

En fin, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que les guste. Trataré de actualizar pronto: ya escribí el final... y es feliz. :)

Saludos, muchas gracias por todo! Recuerden que las quiero y que agradezco mucho todo lo que tengan por decir


End file.
